A Time To Remember
by jjmcm541
Summary: Days fade in and out for Naruto. School and work at the library are his routines. He lives in a world where no one bothers him and he doesn't bother anyone else. So, what happens after the most popular girl in school takes an interest in the quiet boy that always sits alone? A party and a note is all it takes to turn Naruto's world upside down. Naruto X Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second time i've uploaded this story. I deleted it before because of personal matters and was unable to continue but i'm back now and plan to start again. I'm sorry if you were a reader before but i hope you'll come back and continue where we left off. I will edit and rewriting the story as i go so it has the same plot but a more thought out plot than before. Again, sorry about before, i had to delete the story for personal matters.**

\- Thanks for starting my story. All reviews/comments and suggestions for future chapters are welcome. I will also answer any questions about the story you might have.

\- Thoughts are _italicized_. Used also as a way to emphasize.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated related to the story.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 years old, near the end of his sophomore year at Konoha High School. Naruto's mother died during the act of childbirth, she suffered substantial blood loss and passed away. His father had set out to raise Naruto by himself as a single father. He worked as a teacher for the high school Naruto attended. He died in a drunk driving accident not too long after Naruto turned 8 years old. Naruto was raised by his perverted godfather Jiraiya. Unfortunately Jiraiya was a traveling writer and only returned home every few months for about a week or so. Naruto stayed in an apartment that Jiraiya and he share. Though, Naruto didn't mind, he was raised in this life and had grown accustomed to it.

The only thing Naruto really desired in life were friends. Everyone his age only seemed to care about gossip and fashion and the opposite sex. The school was dictated by what was popular and "in" right now. Naruto seemed to be isolated, the only one who could care less about popularity or love or even sex. He came to the conclusion that, though popularity gave people attention, it didn't give them _real_ friends. Just followers who soon abandoned them after they lost that same popularity. He'd rather have no friends than fake ones any day. He sat silently and watched other kids his own age go about living carefree lives, however he refused to be jealous of them. Naruto had developed a great skill because of his isolation, observation. He watched and listened to those around him and created his own opinions from them, never judging before he knew the situation or person.

Naruto sat alone at his lunch table as any other day. He wears his signature orange jacket with the sleeves rolled up and unzipped to reveal a solid black t-shirt. He wore dark blue jeans that fit comfortably and draped down to a pair of bright orange sneakers. He sits studying for his biology test, which was just a few days away, the last test before school is let out for Spring Break. He twirling his green crystal necklace between his thumb and index finger, this necklace he's has since he was a child, given to him by his now deceased parents.

"The main function of a human blood cell is to carry oxygen and other nutrients to every part of the human body." Naruto recited to himself aloud, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes.. He had read the biology book already but his memory sometimes faded when time took over. He found that out the hard way, when he didn't study at all in middle school, he would fail test after test and even got to the point he would be held back. He had to study, his only options were either study and pass, or just wing it and fail. He did admire those who didn't even have to try to make the grades they did. Individuals like Sasuke Uchiha who never was seen studying.

Sasuke Uchiha was the acclaimed Crown Prince of Konoha High. He was the star Quarterback of the football team, dating one of the schools cheerleaders named Sakura Haruno and valedictorian of their class. He was a typical teenaged guy, very loud and quick to show of how amazing he was. Always eager to impress everyone, especially his friends. Behind him in class ranking was the infinitely lazy Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru had the intelligence of a genius but refused to put forth any effort. He often times slept in class and would stay awake just long enough to ace every test he takes without effort. The only thing that stops him from becoming valedictorian is his blatant refusal to do any work outside of school.

Naruto sat quietly at his table, munching away at his chips he still had for lunch, oblivious to the conversation to the table next to him. A conversation between Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's incredibly popular and cheerleader girlfriend. Hinata Hyuga, considered one of the hottest girls in school with her inordinately pale eyes and naturally violet hair. However, unlike other popular girls, Hinata refused to date any boys and is reserved when it comes to personal matters. She acts shyly in front of people and timid, unlike the highly social cheerleaders and popular girls she associates with. Many claim she is only popular because of her looks, but regardless of why, she is extremely popular. Ino Yamanaka, another cheerleader and girlfriend to Choji Akimichi, another athlete from the football team. At first glance he looks over weight but in reality he is built well for a Lineman. Finally, the last girl at the table is named Tenten. Her last name is unknown but she is fairly popular, especially among the guys. Her boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, also known as Hinata's cousin, a full time student and captain of the swim team.

"Hey, who's that guys over there?" Sakura asked curiously, pointing at Naruto who sat at his table quietly studying. She ran her fingers through her hot pink locks that was cut to shoulder length. The exact hair color she has had since anyone can remember. She swore up and down that her hair was natural but almost everyone had their doubts. "He always sits there by himself and reads like a total loner or something."

"I think that's Naruto Uzu... Uzukami?" Ino said questionably.

"Uzumaki." Hinata corrected. "He's in my biology class. He's the same there too. He just sits by himself and does his school work. Never even saying a word unless called on by the teacher or when someone else talks to him directly." Hinata continued, gazing admiringly at the blonde. Hinata had had an interest in Naruto since the last day of middle school when Naruto stood up for Hinata when she was being bullied at school one day. Hinata was weak back then, small bodied and couldn't defend herself. Naruto stepped in and beat up the bullies that had been pestering her all school year. No one, not even her so called _friends_ , did anything to help her. After wards Naruto was expelled from school, never pleading or begging for a second chance. He took his punishment and returned to school as if nothing had happened. Hinata never even got a chance to thank him. Every time she'd gather up the courage to go and talk to him, he was already walking out the door, headed to God knows where.

However, as fate would have it, the two were now from totally different worlds. She was popular and acted and dressed for it. He wasn't, he wore the same style of clothing and was alone almost all the time.

"What's his deal? Sakura asked, pointing towards him over her shoulder.

"He's not weird or anything. Just quiet and keeps to himself. I don't think he has very many friends." Hinata said.

"He's cute though. He kind of looks like a bad boy in a way." Tenten said, giggling with the other girls at the table.

"Why'd you ask about him Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking we should invite him to our Spring Break Party. What do you guys think? The one we're having at Sasuke's house." Sakura asked looking at the surprised faces of her friends. They all, including Hinata, looked at her in total shock.

"Wow, hold on Sakura. You can't be serious. Yeah, Naruto's cute and that's great all but..." Tenten said only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"But what? You said it yourself, he's cute. He just needs a wardrobe change. Maybe if he gets a chance, he could become one of us." Sakura said.

"That's not a bad idea when you think about it." Hinata said. "It couldn't hurt to try. If he doesn't like it or he doesn't fit in he'll go right back to the way he is now."

"I guess so, but I don't think it'll work. Naruto seems like the kind of guy who would rather be alone than hang out with others." Tenten stated, voicing what everyone else was concerned about.

There was silence between the groups as they finished their lunches. Finally, Hinata asked the question they were all thinking. "How are we gonna ask him?"

"I vote Hinata does it!" Ino said.

"What? Why me?" Hinata asked frantically, waving her hands in front of her.

"You have biology with him. You can use that time to invite him!" Ino said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura said.

Hinata slumped back in her chair and pouted. It's not that she was forcibly volunteered that made her so upset. It was the fact that after over 2 years, she would finally talk to her crush for the first time. It seemed fate a sick sense of humor in a way. This could prove to be just what Hinata wanted. If Naruto finally became popular, he wouldn't be alone so much, and maybe even he'd have an interest in dating. Hinata blushed as thoughts rushed into her mind of Naruto's embrace and lips and body. She was brought back to reality by the sound of the school bell, signaling for students to go to their next class. Only a few short minutes until Hinata would ask Naruto to come to the party.

Naruto entered the biology lab and sat at his desk, readying his paper and pencils to take notes on today's lesson. It was just like his teacher, Dr. Kabuto Yakushi, to give last minute material for the upcoming tests. Dr. Kabuto was tall man, he had silver hair that hung to his ears and glass that he adjusted almost too much. He was a goodhearted man, but oddly passionate about his work as a teacher. He enjoyed testing students on every sense of the word, no matter the circumstance, seeing how far their minds could stretch and comprehend.

Suddenly, a few minutes before the tardy bell for class rang, a hand found its way to Naruto's shoulder, tapping gently to get his attention. "Naruto." A female voice called.

Naruto shifted his body and looked behind him to see Hinata smiling at him. Naruto gave a agnostic gaze directed at her. _Hinata never talks me_ , Naruto thought. _I wonder what she could want._

Hinata spoke before Naruto could ask her what she wanted. "Do you have any plans for spring break?" Hinata asked, embarrassed by asking the awkward question. Naruto pondered the question for a few seconds. He had never really considered it until now.

"Nothing yet, I was probably just gonna take up extra hours at the library. Really just to relax and catch my breath before school starts up again." Naruto said, giving Hinata a bright grin. "How about yourself Hinata?" Naruto asked smiling.

Hinata's face turned red at her crushes bright smile. She truly could get lost in his goofy grin, a grin so wide that at first glance it seemed as though he hadn't a care in the world. "About that." Hinata started to explain. Naruto tilted his head in anticipation as he waited for Hinata to continue. "There's gonna be a party at Sasuke Uchiha's house on the Saturday before we go back to school. I wanted to ask if… If you'd be interested in going." Hinata confessed.

Naruto looked at the violet haired girl before him. He didn't really believe what he was hearing, the request was so out of the ordinary that it was dumbfounding. "You're inviting _me_? To the biggest party of the year at _Sasuke Uchiha's_ house?" Naruto asked skeptically. "This is a joke right?"

Hinata looked at the blonde and started to frown, she sighed. She knew that Naruto would have a hard time believing her. "It isn't. My friends and I were talking and we decided to invite you. We think you would make a nice addition. It'll be fun, trust me." Hinata said. The words _trust me_ felt sour in her mouth for she had no reason to say such things. If anything Naruto had every right to not trust her, they hadn't spoken in years and suddenly she invites him to a party. This also isn't just a regular party, it's THE party of the year. Anyone would be skeptical at this, especially Naruto who was a straight up loner most of the time.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a serious tone. "Why would you guys want me there? I'm not popular or anything."

"They um... They said." Hinata tried to continue but her face grew bright red, as if she had a sunburn. "They said you were... Cute." She rushed her sentence but nevertheless she had said it. She actually told her crush he... He was cute! What would he think? Hinata became worried he would think she was a flirt or easy or even a slut! How could she so freely say that about him?

Naruto burst out laughing, turning around in his desk. He continued this laughter until Dr. Kabuto came into the room to begin the lecture. Naruto had a hard time stopping himself from laughing but tried as the lecture continued. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how Hinata said he was cute. She didn't have to lie for him to attend the party but he was flattered and would tell her he would go. He took out a piece of paper and began to scribble a note to Hinata.

Hinata's mind swirled with questions after seeing Naruto laugh at her words. With her head resting on the table she pondered the thoughts rushing toward her. _Why would he laugh? Is he mocking me? Does he not believe me? Why? I worked so hard to say that and he... He just laughed in my face. I feel like the biggest idiot alive right now._ Hinata had remained so deep in thought that she had paid no attention to Dr. Kabuto who walked into the room and began the lecture on the cells in the human body. 30 minutes had passed and Hinata's head remained on the desk, looking as though she was asleep. The lecture was beginning to end as she started to attract attention from everyone in the room.

Dr. Kabuto saw this and immediately became irritated, he then proceeded to walk over the Hinata's unmoving form, her eyes fixed on the board it was obvious she was elsewhere. "Mrs. Hyuga!" Dr. Kabuto said, slamming his hand on Hinata's desk. Everyone chuckled to themselves, everyone except Naruto who couldn't help but feel concerned for her. Hinata was as fast as lightning in raising her head and moving back from her desk. She looked up to see her teacher looking down at her disapprovingly. "Is my lecture so dull that you felt the sudden urge to drift off in my class?"

"Nn-no sir, I was just deep in thought in all!" Hinata said, waving her hands frantically in front of her body defensively.

"Is that so?" Dr. Kabuto said, walking to the front of the room. Placing his hands on his podium he cleared his throat into his hand. "Then, Mrs. Hyuga, if you can answer this question, proving you weren't really spacing out during my lesson and that I was wrong. I will give everyone 20 extra points on the test."

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, everyone but Naruto who sat with a piece of paper and pencil, not writing anything down. Anticipation filled their eyes

Dr. Kabuto cleared his throat one more time and then stared deeply into Hinata's eyes from across the room. Everyone turned and faced forward to wait for the question. "As you know, right now we're going over the human body right now. So, keeping that in mind, my question is. What is the largest organ in the human body?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. She had no idea. The large intestines maybe? The heart? The stomach? Which is it? "Umm uhh." Hinata said, scratching her head. She continued to make these sounds, looking around the room for any sort of clue until she noticed Naruto holding a sign to his back. Naruto was so nonchalant about the paper that no one but her even noticed. The paper had one word written on it, _Skin_.

Suddenly it click in Hinata's mind. The skin was the largest organ! This was a trick question because most thought organs were only inside you!

"Any day now Mrs. Hyuga. If you don't know just say so and I'll continue on with the lesson." Dr. Kabuto said with a smug grin. He always found pleasure in proving himself over others. "Go ahead and make a guess."

Hinata bottled up her resolve. Naruto's answer would probably be better than anything she could come up with. "Um, the skin?" She spoke questionably.

Dr. Kabuto's expression remained the same as he processed her answer and looked around the room. He smiled as he looked intensely at Hinata, who held her breath waiting for his response. "Well done! I didn't expect you to answer that correctly but it's reassuring you did! I'm nothing if not a man of my word, everyone in this class will gain bonus points on the test." Dr. Kabuto said happily. Suddenly, everyone started to smile and converse. Most got out of their seats to thank Hinata for earning them the much needed points on the test. Naruto remained seated and read over his notes, smiling to himself for the good he had done for his classmates. After the commotion settled, everyone returned to their desks to continue to take notes on Dr. Kabuto's lecture. He cleared his throat again as he always did. "Naruto." He spoke, directed at Naruto but loud enough to where everyone in the room focused their full attention. Naruto looked up from his notes and looked into the teachers eyes. "Next time, when I ask a student a question. Please. Don't give them the answer." He said, chuckling to himself lightly.

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Naruto. His face became red with blush and his face hung towards the floor. Like lightning the chatter began, rumors, teen drama. He could hear it now: _"That kid gave Hinata the answer? He's a total loser, he never even says a word."_ One kid might say. _"When did he do that? He didn't even move."_ Another could claim. _"I thought that guy was mute or something."_ It truly was amazing how quickly the mindsets of others changes. Because of Hinata's popularity and status, everyone praised her and thanked her. After finding out Naruto had been the one to give Hinata the real answer, they quickly shifted into awkwardness and even disbelief. Popularity, after all, was the driving force of everyone in this school. Everyone, except Naruto that is. Once again, Naruto was reminded of his outcast status amongst his fellow classmates.

Hinata stared at Naruto's back as he hung his head. She felt responsible for Naruto's embarrassment. She had to make it up to him, one way or another. As class drew towards an end, Naruto packed his bag and got up from his seat. Almost on cue, the bell rang to signal everyone to move to their next class. Hinata would be going to Algebra, while Naruto would be going to English. She had to ask him to reconsider going to the party. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew of no other way to make him so.

Hinata quickly packed her bag in an attempt to catch up with Naruto, who make his advances towards the door. She shoved her things into her bag when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the edge of her desk. _A note?_ She thought to herself. She unfounded the paper to reveal Naruto had slipped her a note before leaving out the door.

 _Naruto's Note:_

 _I know you're probably more embarrassed than I am but still, I wanted to give you an answer to your invitation regarding the party at Sasuke's house. I'm not very good with words so I decided to write this instead. I would love to go. As long as you are there as well, I have a feeling everything will be fine. I'm not used to crowds like that, so I'm sure I'd be out of place, but I'm willing to try it out. I mean, if I don't like it I can always go back to normal. Thank you for inviting me._

 _Sincerely, Naruto._

* * *

\- Hope you guys liked the first chapter. If you liked it and want to read more, don't forget to follow for more updates on the story.

\- Please review and let me know what you guys think or want to see in future chapters.

\- Until next time, Oyasumi Nasai!


	2. Chapter 2

**If you read my story before this is where the story starts to venture from what the story originally was. Like I said, it's going to take a different route with different dialogue but some of the problems won't be the same.**

\- Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. As always, any reviews/questions/suggestions for future chapters are welcome.

\- Thoughts and emphasis on words are _italicized._

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 2 -

Naruto practically ran to his English class, climbing the staircase almost 3 steps at a time. His mind was a blur with scenarios of Sasuke Uchiha's party and questions of why he was even invited. Why would one of the most popular girls in school, invite someone completely polar opposite to the biggest party of the year? In Naruto's mind, the numbers weren't adding up. _What if this is all a joke and they're going to make me out to be some kind of idiot or something?_ Naruto thought. However strong those thoughts pressed in his mind, he pushed them away. He didn't know what to expect with a situation like this but he would see it through to the end. There was no telling what could happen. He knew that he had to experience this at least once to judge for himself firsthand what it meant to be popular. And even more so, to have friends.

Meanwhile, Hinata walked slowly to her next class, taking her time and staring down at the note Naruto left her. She held it tightly in her hand, sending her heart aflutter. _Naruto actually wanted to go with me to the party._ She thought to herself. She was ecstatic, Naruto and she might actually be able to go out like she always dreamed of! Dates, movies, kissing and... Hinata's face grew red as she dared not to continue her thought. She cared about Naruto and the idea of doing... _That..._ Made her face burn with embarrassment. How could she be so perverted? She needed to calm down and relax, the party was still over a week away. She went over all the things she had to do today. After Algebra she would attend clubs and then head to the music room. Hinata loved practicing her piano, she found she got lost in the soothing rhythm and melody. It was one of the few things in this world that truly made her feel at peace.

Hinata arrived at her next class right as the bell rang. Her Algebra teacher, Anko Mitarashi, was a woman with a love for being energetic and _active learning_ , as she referred to it. She was constantly looking for new or interesting ways to involve her students in learning. This time was no different. She had deep violet hair that matched Hinata's, she wore a small light brown cargo jacket unzipped over a light blue tank top with a comfortable pair of grey sweat pants for good measure. Fashionable yet comfortable by the look of her. As Hinata entered her class, she saw how Anko had pictures of giant numbers placed around the room. Anko was standing behind her podium in front of the class, bouncing on her heels as she waited for everyone to sit down and be quiet. Taking her seat, Anko, with shining eyes began to speak to her students. A smile painted on her face.

"Alright guys. Today we're gonna learn about mean, median, mode and range. The numbers I put around the room are your numbers. However, before you do any math, you will make up a number and go from there. This should make everyone's numbers different. The number has to be 3 digits at least. Everyone will be in groups of 5 and will reveal to the class what they come up with. Three's only one catch though." Anko said smiling, loving the twist she would add. She shift her body to move behind her desk only to lift a large box, gently setting it down on her desk. "Everyone get in groups and we'll put on the blindfolds!" She said, admiring the looks of her students as she pulled them out of the box, one by one and handing them to her students.

\- Meanwhile -

Naruto sat quietly reading his assigned book by his English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He had just graduated with his teaching degree last year. He was in his early twenties, old enough to be mature but young enough to have fun with his students He had long silver hair that seemed almost non-realistic in the way it hung down past his left eye, he claimed he just dyed it because he liked the color. He kept his face often covered with a book of sorts or something. He was a well-built man for someone who seemed to only have an interest in books, especially his erotic novel. He was unmarried and a real flirt when it came to female teachers. Naruto never had the heart to tell his teacher that his Godfather was the author of his favorite book because who knows how he might react. Kakashi was his favorite teacher, he was calm and collected, just like Naruto. Kakashi was always there to give him advice or listen when he needed it. Anytime Naruto had a problem, he felt that if there was anyone who he could turn to, it was Kakashi. Kakashi loved his job as a teacher and aspiring to help young minds in need. Naruto felt that Kakashi was one of the few people, let alone teachers, whom he felt he could trust and allow close to him. In a way, he kinda was Naruto's friend.

The book Naruto read was an adventure story, where the main character had to overcome the exposure of a sudden and dangerous conflict. This conflict was steady but unknown. This made Naruto smile as he could relate to this scenario. Naruto was almost done with the book while others had yet to even get halfway through.

Placing the book face down, Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to Kakashi's desk. Kakashi sat back in his chair smiling and giggling at his novel. "Kakashi." Naruto said, looking serious at his favorite teacher.

"What's up Naruto? Did you not like the ending of the book or something?" Kakashi said, placing his book in front of his face, guarding his mouth.

"No, I'm on the last chapter." Naruto said. "I just wanted to ask if you had time after school to talk."

"Of course. Must be serious for you to ask out of nowhere like this." He said in a low tone. Kakashi stared into Naruto's ocean blue eyes and saw the concern in them. "Come to me after class. The upside is that this is the last class for today so there's no rush."

Naruto half smiled. Turning around and beginning to walk back to his seat, he sat back and continued to finish his reading until the bell rang at exactly 3pm for students to go home. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the ending, this was perfect.

After the other students had left, Naruto sat in the chair next to Kakashi's desk and explained his situation. Explaining about Hinata's invitation and his feeling about it. How it bothered him and made him worry that it was all a joke or something. "I think that it's a great opportunity but…" Naruto said, trailing off in thought, unable to think of a way to continue his statement.

"But your fear is stopping you." Kakashi finished.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Kakashi stared at the blonde for several minutes, until finally deciding what would be the best advice to give Naruto. He had to be careful because he did care for Naruto, like a son he never had. He didn't want to lead him down a path he would regret or hate. Kakashi only wanted to his smile for as long as possible. "Naruto." Kakashi said, watching as the blondes ears popped up in response. "What are your thoughts on the ending to the book? I saw you smile as you read it, did anything stand out to you?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Said Naruto. "I liked the ending but it was your typical happy ending."

"Well, you know how during the entire story, we hear about this thing that kept the hero from accomplishing anything in his life. We never know what that is until the very end. Do you remember what that was?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Himself. The only thing that stopped him from achieving his goals all along was himself. His fear kept him from realizing his true potential." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled at his young student. "Exactly, he didn't believe in himself or others so he had to struggle when the answer was there all along. All he needed was the confidence to face his conflict, and so much pain and suffering could have been avoided. If he had taken that leap of faith." Kakashi said.

"You're right. All that unneeded stress was placed on him." Naruto agreed. He looked up at his teacher questionably. "Why was he so stubborn though? The entire book he resisted the change but as soon as he accepted it, it was like none of it mattered."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. The only thing I could think of is that it has something to do with human psyche. The Human Condition as it were." Kakashi said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When it comes to people…" Kakashi began. "We always seek out whatever makes us most comfortable in life. A home, family, and even friends. We want these things and make it a point to find and protect them no matter what. So when things start to be threatened, we cramp up and refuse anything different. We find the unknown terrifying and stick to what we know, mostly out of fear." Kakashi said.

Naruto was mesmerized by his teacher's words. Kakashi was right, the only thing that was stopping him was himself. "I think you're right Kakashi. Maybe I just need to have some faith and take the leap. Who knows, maybe I might even made some friends in the process. If it doesn't work out, I can always go back to the way it is now? Right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"I take it you've made up your mind huh? I'm proud of you Naruto. It takes someone really brave to put themselves in a totally different environment like that." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Did you deal with this stuff when you were in high school?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't I'm afraid. I was like you in high school, I kept to myself. No one bothered me and I never bothered anyone. However, one day I was offered the same opportunity you were, by a popular kid, but instead of taking it I declined and went on about my life as normal. I regret that decision when I look back now. It's been almost 8 years since high school ended for me Naruto, I don't want you to have the same regrets I have." Kakashi said.

"Why do you regret it?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly because I never gave it a chance. I denied any reality except the one I knew, keeping my own little world exactly that, my own." Kakashi sighed. Talks with Naruto sometimes felt like therapy sessions. They laughed every now and again but when it got serious like this, he couldn't help but smile at how close he had become to his favorite student. He thought of him like a son.

Naruto looked at the clock... 4:30! His shift started at 5! He had to hurry or he'd be late for work at the library! He jumped from his seat and started to assemble his things into his backpack. "Sorry Kakashi, I have to go or I'll be late for work!" Naruto said, grabbing his backpack.

"Do you need a ride?" Kakashi asked hurriedly, standing up behind his desk.

"No. It's not very far away. I can make it if I walk fast. Thanks for staying after and talking to me. You really helped me out, like always." Naruto said grinning widely. "I can always count on you to help me out when I need it."

"No problem. I love to help where I can." Kakashi said. He sat down and watched as Naruto headed towards the door.

Naruto was reaching for the door handle when he turned to face his favorite teacher. "Oh Kakashi, before I forget." He said, watching as his favorite teacher turned his head to face him. "I'm glad you didn't take that offer. If you had, you wouldn't be as awesome as you are now." Naruto said, walking out the door.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto walk out of the classroom. He wanted to say something about how he felt but thought it was best to leave things as they were. The moment was too great to ruin with some sappy good-bye or something.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto quickly walked down the hall, jumping down the steps of the staircase as he went about his way to make it to work on time. The library was only a few miles away, so as long as he didn't walk too slow he would make it just in time. He was just finishing the last few steps down the staircase when he noticed Sasuke walking the opposite direction, alone. He must be just leaving from football practice as always. It was rare to see him alone, usually he had a gang of friends around him joking or a swarm of girls trying to assault him.

Sasuke noticed Naruto and stared at him. He watched as Naruto walked closer to him, then calmly clearing his throat. "Naruto. Right?" Sasuke said, putting on an obviously fake smile. The same smile you put on for when meeting someone for the first time.

Naruto, surprised, turned to face the black haired boy. "Yeah… What's up?" Naruto asked questionably.

"I heard Hinata invited you to my party." Sasuke said.

"Yeah... She did." Naruto said hesitantly. It was amazing how quickly information traveled in this school. Apparently if one person knew about something, everyone knew.

"That's great." Sasuke said, and to Naruto's surprise rather sincerely. "I don't know what the girls see in you but it must be good for them to want to invite you. Even Sakura was excited." He said, throwing an arm around Naruto like he was a buddy of his.

Naruto was shocked, the girls were excited about him going? Really? "Yeah..." Was all Naruto managed to say.

"Well I know you're not used to the whole party scene, but try not to stick out too much. I do have a reputation to uphold!" Sasuke said bragging. "You're going to have an awesome time! Trust me!"

Naruto managed to wiggle his way from Sasuke's grip. "I know I will, I'm very excited for it. I can't wait!" Naruto said. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, it was nice talking to you." Naruto said, scurrying through the front of the school.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind the staircase in which Naruto had hurried down too fast to notice. Kiba Inuzuka, another popular guy who was known for being a lady killer. He was known to have a way of getting a girl to jump into bed with him. "Was that Naruto just now?"

"Yeah he's going to the party." Sasuke said brushing his hair out of his face. "How do you know him?"

"Had a project with him last year. Dude never even said a word, he did the project in less than a day and had me present to the class. Partying doesn't seem like his style."

"It doesn't matter. He's a no body. Probably going to wallow in the corner the whole night, play on his phone, and then leave. He's not the first and he won't be the last. Better to just ignore him."

"That's cold." Kiba said wincing jokingly.

"It's the truth. Only reason he's going is because the girls thought he was cute and Hinata has a thing for him."

"Yeah, still pisses me off. Hinata turns down any advance for sex just because she likes that dude. I don't get what she likes about him anyway."

"Hopefully she'll see him as a total loser at the party and move on." Sasuke smiled. "You know what they say, 'a shoulder to cry on is a dick to ride on'." Sasuke and Kiba laughed together.

"Isn't that how you got what's her face? I forget her name?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura? No, we started dating last year because I needed a date for homecoming." Sasuke said with a smile. "Kinda took off from there."

"No not Sakura. The chick you're seeing on the low."

Sasuke hit Kiba in the arm as hard as he could. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you? What if someone heard you?"

"Sorry!" Kiba winced and grabbed his arm. "Everyone is gone. It's almost 5 so the only people here are teachers who couldn't give two shits about our personal lives."

"I don't care! You are the only one that I trust with that information and I expect it to stay with you."

"Alright fine. Lips sealed." Kiba sighed. "Now can we please go get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Yeah let's go."

As the two walked out the front door, right around the corner a young girl who clenched a sheet of piano music in her hand. _Sasuke is cheating on Sakura? Oh my God…_

* * *

\- What will Hinata do with the new information she acquired? Will Naruto really be as predictable as Sasuke and Kiba expect? Stay tuned!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Any reviews/comments/suggestions for future chapters are welcome and encouraged!

\- Until next time guys, WHO ATE MY COOKIE?!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter! As always, any comments/reviews/suggestions for future chapters are welcome and encouraged!

\- Thoughts and emphasis on words are _italicized._

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 3 -

Hinata rushed out the back doors of the school after hearing Sasuke and Kiba talk. Walking at a slow pace her thoughts finally caught up to her. _Sasuke is cheating on Sakura!_ Hinata thought. Her mind raced with her options. Recalling Kiba make remarks about a _Side Women_ Sasuke was seeing. It was an affair! How could he do that to her? And who was it that he was with on the side? I _should tell Sakura… but the likelihood she would believe me is slim to none._ Hinatathought to herself.

"I'm going to tell Naruto." Hinata muttered, trying to convince herself. "But... Sakura..." Hinata said, crossing the street. "She's gonna be devastated. Maybe I could talk to Sasuke and get him to stop." She said it herself, knowing she was just optimistic but felt it couldn't hurt to try. She knew a person like Sasuke won't just stop out of morality, and she didn't even have the heart for blackmail either. If anything, telling Sasuke she knew could turn out worse than initially thought. _I shouldn't make any rash decisions right now. This could affect all of us in some way or another._

Finally Hinata decided she needed someone from the outside to give her advice. She needed someone who would be non-biased or neutral to the situation. She needed Naruto.

 **...3 days later…**

Hinata and Naruto had grown closer to being friends, she felt her mind in a non-stop battle of morality. She couldn't tell Naruto at school but when she had the chances to get him alone, she chickened out and remained silent. _I'm such a coward._ It was now Thursday afternoon, not long after school, as Naruto was seeing his teacher before work and had left Hinata to her music in the band room. Hinata sat and played, weighing her options and tracing deeply in thought. Every day she passed by the Library on her way home, wondering if she should go see Naruto or not and tell him everything. She was being selfish, she knew it. While she was delaying, she felt the situation was only growing worse and the weight of the world bore down on her shoulders. She had to tell him. But if she did that, then she might scare him off. They only just started talking so what right she had to ask for advice on such a heavy subject. Every day she said to herself, _I'm going to tell him._ However, she always clammed up whenever Naruto spoke.

During the days at school when she interacted with Naruto, she felt conflicted or even guilty. Naruto no longer sat alone at lunch, he said along with her and her friends. He was quiet at first but quickly became comfortable around them. She felt as though they were finally friends. But... Some friend she is. She was putting her own struggles in the way of Naruto's happiness.

Hinata found herself almost avoiding Sakura almost this whole week. She didn't know if telling her would be the right thing to do. She had a right to know, but just like Naruto, she was someone she cared for and didn't want to see hurt. She was a friend after all. What is a friend if not someone you trust? Right?

While Hinata's battle of integrity raged on, Naruto remained gleefully excited as he sat talking to his favorite teacher. His smile had never been brighter and more genuine. He told Kakashi about his new life and how it made him feel.

"It's amazing!" He said adjusting himself in his chair. "I never knew friends could be this amazing! They make jokes, and are happy and even help each other when they need it." He said, watching as his teacher, who slumped in his chair lazily, smiling happily at his student.

"That's incredible Naruto. I haven't seen you smile like this in a while." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Naruto said. He got up from his chair and walked towards his teacher. "If it hadn't been for you, I probably would've ended up just turning her down. Thank you."

Naruto had finally had a taste of friendship. He no longer had to sit alone at lunch, he had people he could talk to whenever he felt like it and even had people who made him smile. He never wanted this to change. If his life could stay the way it was right now, he would be satisfied until the very end.

It was moments like these that made Kakashi proud to be a teacher. Especially, Naruto's teacher. He knew that Naruto would be one of the few students he would continue to talk to even after graduation. Truth be told, he was actually looking forward to a time when they could socialize like friends. Kakashi was not even 6 years older after all. Maybe they could grab a beer together when Naruto was of age like friends.

 **...Friday finally arrived...**

Hinata was walking down the street after school, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the local library. I _should go see Naruto. Maybe he can help me._ She thought. I need a way to help both Sakura and Naruto... But what right did Hinata have to ask Naruto such a thing? She had barely spoken to him before so, and they weren't very close friends. What gave her the right to place this burden onto him? She couldn't just use him as a way to relieve her own burden. She couldn't help but feel as though Naruto would know exactly what to do. She needed somebody... Somebody who wasn't in the same group as her. An outsider, like Naruto!

Before she had a chance to make up her mind, she found herself walking through the doors of the library. Her body had ultimately decided for her on what path she needed to take. She needed Naruto's help, more than she realized.

"Hi, can I help you find anything?" Naruto asked smiling behind the front desk, not yet realizing who he was talking to because of the sunlight behind her. When the door closed behind Hinata he made out the shape of her body and her facial expression. She looked troubled, her brow was forwarded into a scowl of sorts like she was disgusted and even angry. However, Naruto knew that look, it wasn't anger Hinata was feeling, and it was worry. _Something must seriously be wrong._ Naruto thought to himself. "Hey Hinata." He said, rushing from behind the desk and up to the frowning girl. "Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, looking up at the blonde. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she threw her arms around his shoulders. Feeling as though she might start sobbing at any minute. "I'm so... I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata said, burying her face in his chest. Hinata's thoughts raced. _I'm the worst. I invited Naruto to that party... it's all my fault. It's my fault for being so indecisive and so weak…_ Hinata thought to herself. The guilt pressing down on her was immense. She felt as though if anything happened to Naruto, it would be her fault. She felt as though she had _already_ hurt Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the Hinata's sudden embrace. _Why is she apologizing to me? I thought... I thought everything was going well._ Naruto thought to himself. He held Hinata as she slowly began to free the tears from within her. He gently stroked Hinata's violet hair, trying his best to comfort her. This was the closest Naruto had ever been to a girl, his face grew red with embarrassment. _She smells so... Flowery._ He thought to himself. It was beyond intoxicating. And almost to the point of addicting… Wait! What was Naruto thinking?! This wasn't the place for... For these thoughts. Looking around him, Naruto came to realization that they were still in the middle of the library. Those quietly reading were now staring at the two teenagers. _I h_ _ave to get her somewhere private..._ Naruto thought. "Hey... Hinata..." Naruto said hesitantly. He wasn't used to calling her by name. _Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to._ Naruto thought before continuing his sentence. Hinata's reddened and swollen eyes looked up at the gently smiling blonde before her. "Let's head to the back. It's nice and quiet and we can talk."

Naruto placed his hand on the curve of Hinata's back and escorted to the back of the library, where the extra books laid in storage. Waiting for the day they can be read once again. Naruto asked a co-worker to cover the front desk for now, until he could get the current situation under control. Naruto felt his hand twitch as he realized he was holding the small of Hinata's back, gently pushing her forward. _Stop being a creep!_ Naruto yelled at himself. He had to stop thinking these things about Hinata. She was only a friend, nothing more.

Walking down a poorly lit hallway, they found themselves coming to a break room of sorts. A vending machine buzzed in the back, next to a fridge and microwave. In the center of the room stood a rectangular table with 3 chairs on both sides. Boxes of books were staked in the corner, books that were torn or deemed unfit to give out to the public. Naruto walked over to the left side and pulled the chair out for Hinata to sit. Hinata sat in the chair presented to her, she had never had someone pull a chair out for her. She smiled at the thought, _Naruto was a gentleman after all._ After scooting her forward Naruto began to walk around the table, only to find himself stopped by Hinata tugging at the bottom of his jacket.

"Please..." Hinata said hesitantly. "Sit... Next to me." She said, hiding her embarrassed face from Naruto by observing the ground beneath her feet.

Naruto felt a wave of warmth wash over him. His face grew red but he couldn't find the words to refuse a request like this. _What is this feeling?_ Naruto asked himself. _It's like I'm embarrassed but I'm really not._ He pulled the chair out and sat stiffly next to Hinata.

Hinata, seated to Naruto's right, grabbed Naruto's arm like a lover would on a date. With her arms around his right arm, she unknowingly pressed her chest tightly against his bicep. Feeling the outline of her womanly figure, Naruto couldn't contain himself as this form of physical contact was new. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl. How was he supposed to react?

As Naruto's face began discovering new shades of red, Hinata prepared her speech for him. She knew she was being selfish by forcing Naruto to stay like this but she needed the comfort only he could give her _._ Comfort she may never receive again. I _want to do this now because... He probably won't want to see me ever again after this._ She thought, shivering at the thought. Her heart and love would despise her, she knew it. It felt as though her mind and heart were in a tug-of-war between blissful ignorance and destructive truth. However, deep down she knew the truth was more important, she need his help. She gripped Naruto's sleeve and began to shake at the warmth radiating from him. It was incredible. "Hinata, what's wrong." Naruto said, causing Hinata to wrap her arm even tightly around his arm. Almost to the point of cutting off circulation. However, Naruto didn't move an inch.

"Naruto... I know we don't know each other very well but..." Hinata began to explain. Gathering her words, she stayed silent for a long period time. Plenty of time for Naruto's mind to run wild with imaginative thoughts.

Naruto's mind soared with guesses of what she might be saying. _Maybe she is gonna confess to me! What should I say? Yes? Maybe it's a joke... No, the most popular girl wouldn't like a guy like me. Maybe she is gonna tell me I can't go to the party! Something like, ""know this is last minute but, you're too much of a loser to come to the party. Sorry." No... Hinata doesn't seem like the type._ He continued in his mind. He sat quietly for a few moments until a thought wiggled its way into Naruto's consciousness. _Well you don't exactly know her that well remember?_ He reminded to the realization so suddenly that it was shocking. He reallydidn't know Hinata very well, if anything she was a complete stranger yet he felt like he had known her his entire life. For the first time in his life, he had let down his guard around someone else. Hinata's presence caused Naruto to feel at peace or even… happy.

"Naruto... I'm sorry." Hinata finally spoke. Hinata began to tremble with every second that passed. She was terrified, thinking about how this could possibly turn out. Naruto's mind, for the first time today, went blank.

"Why are you apologizing Hinata?" Naruto said quietly.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's hot breath on her ear. "I'm... I'm apologizing because a problem has come up that is hard to handle by myself." Hinata said. "I need you help."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "I'll help however I can."

Hinata stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering how to phrase the truth. "Sasuke... Is cheating on Sakura." Hinata said.

"What do you mean? He doesn't seem like the type." Naruto said questionably.

"I heard him when you were talking to him in the hallway after you left. He was talking to Kiba and it just came out." Hinata said, feeling her words fade away.

"Wait." Naruto said confused. "Sasuke looks genuinely happy when he's around Sakura. She talks about how amazing he is and how often they tell each other they 'I love you'."

"He might have said that... But he was probably lying." Hinata said.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked, growing continuously angry. His heart went out to Sakura. He had no one but at least when you have no one, no one hurts you. Her boyfriend betrayed her, he could only imagine the pain this would cause her. He bent down and met Hinata's eyes. Staring deeply into them while his nostrils flared with his withheld anger. He feared the worst at this moment in time. "Is that why you invited me? You didn't want to risk someone finding out about the affair so you chose to get advice from someone who doesn't talk to anyone at school right?" Naruto asked finally. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes.

"I... I..." Hinata's words stumbled as Naruto gripped Hinata's hands.

Feeling a tightening in his chest Naruto exhaled. What is this feeling? _Betrayal?_ Naruto thought, he never had anyone he trusted before, Hinata was the closest thing he had to a friend.

"I swear Naruto! Please believe me, I didn't know when I invited you! I... I..." Hinata's eyes began to water. Her worst fear was coming to fruition. "I love you Naruto!" She said, practically screaming it to him. She was standing alongside Naruto now. Looking up at the endless blue eyes she often times found herself lost in. "I've always had a crush on you and I was so happy when we became friends. But not long after that I found out what Sasuke was doing and I had no idea what to do! I have no idea how to handle this situation so I came to someone I trusted… Someone I love... I'm so, so sorry Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at the girl before him. Speechlessly he stared intensely. Naruto felt his heart sink and fear take its place. He couldn't help but feel this was a cruel trick... _Why?_ Naruto thought. _Why am I deserving of love?_

"Naruto..." Hinata said. "I love you Naruto" she repeated. "When I found out... I knew I had to do something but after all this time, you and I were finally connecting. I didn't want to lose you. I'm a coward, I know, but please forgive me. I should have acted sooner but instead I acted selfishly. I understand if you never want to see me again." Hinata said. She turned her back to Naruto, feeling as though she wasn't even worthy enough to face him. She felt her eyes warming and swelling with the need for tears. Her chest felt heavy and she felt a knot begin to form in her stomach.

"Hinata..." Naruto said staring at the violet haired women before him. He felt guilty suddenly. His anger towards Sasuke had been projected towards Hinata, the one person to ever show him a shred of decency. And maybe even love. _What can I do?_ Naruto asked himself. Then, the answer came to him in a flash. Naruto glided past the chair that separated Hinata and himself, reaching out he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face him. Tears from Hinata's surprised eyes now rolled along the curve of her check.

Hinata stared into the eyes of the boy she loved so much. They were so close, inches separated the two and she noticed his hot breath upon her.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Naruto leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was as pleasurable as it was awkward, containing essence from the salty tears in which Hinata shed. The two had never kissed anyone before and found that, it was harder than it seemed in the movies. Naruto sucked on Hinata's bottom lip, while Hinata did the same to Naruto's top. They noticed things about each other that they hadn't known before. Naruto placed his right hand on the bottom of Hinata's jaw and cupped lightly, deepening the kiss. He noticed how Hinata's skin felt like silk and was amazingly sensitive. Hinata had noticed that Naruto had the scent was of the outdoors, smelling of cedar and sandalwood. Getting lost in this simple, yet intoxicating experience, the two had forgotten to breathe. After a few seconds the two disconnected and were gasping for air.

The two with eye's locked were mesmerized by the others presence. They were standing in a tight embrace, Naruto's hands now traced around Hinata's waist, while Hinata kept her hands on his firm chest.

"Wow..." Hinata said.

"Yeah... That was..." Naruto said trying to find the words.

"Addicting." Hinata finished smiling.

Naruto returned the smile. He leaned his body forward again but this time it was a simple peck on the lips. Pressing each other's foreheads together, the two kept a deep and unwavering eye contact. They were breathless and exhausted. Suddenly, for the first time since the two had kissed, Hinata frowned and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What are your thoughts about?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "I have to think about it, something like this depends on what kind of people they are." Hinata nodded and raised her body to kiss him on the lips gently and quickly.

"I suppose I could tell you more about them later. How about over dinner?" Hinata said, watching as Naruto's expression changed.

"That sounds amazing" Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata stood silently, enjoying the blissful atmosphere and looked into Naruto's eyes until suddenly the manager of the library burst into the door behind them. The manager didn't seem to notice the atmosphere in which had shattered and doubtfully would have cared. He looked sweaty like he had been sprinting or moving a lot.

"Naruto!" The manager said frantically. "It's Konohamaru again!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He looked at Hinata, almost asking for permission. She nodded, and watched as Naruto rushed out the door. Hinata stood there unsure who's _Konohamaru?_ She thought to herself. _What's going on?_

Naruto rushed down the hallway connecting the front of the library to the back, dodging everyone all around him as he made his way to the front desk. Finally he saw a fight between three children ganging up on one kid who seemed to be holding his own. Books and magazines were being thrown around and many came close to hitting Naruto in the head.

"NO!" Naruto heard a young boy's voice scream from behind the desk. That's Konohamaru's voice, Naruto thought. He popped his head above the desk to watch and see what was happening, maybe he could figure out how this all started. "Don't you ever say that again!" Konohamaru yelled loudly. The small 13 year old had dark brown hair and a thickly threaded scarf around his neck. The boys were throwing books at each other like baseballs. They were standing behind tables that stood on opposite sides of the room. With bookshelves on every side, they had plenty of ammo to spare. The boys were getting hit in the shoulders, heads and even abdomens. Konohamaru was fighting with 3 children of similar age that Naruto didn't recognize. Someone's probably picking on him again. Naruto thought.

 **...1 year ago...**

Konohamaru, like Naruto, was an orphan whose parents left him when he was young. No one knows what happened to them, not even the grandfather who raised him single-handedly. Konohamaru took a liking to Naruto after he was found having him run away from his grandfather and trying to hide in the library. It was nearing the end of the day, 1 year ago and Naruto had just gotten the job at the Konoha's Library for Scholars. Naruto's manager had to leave and gave Naruto the task of locking up after closing time. Naruto was behind the front desk, filing papers and beginning the process of closing up the library when he noticed a small brown haired boy try and sneak past him into the main hall of the library. It was too late for a kid like him to be here, so Naruto immediately stopped him and asked him what he was doing, all while Naruto kept a grip on his right arm. Of course the boy fought at first. "Get off me!" He scream. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing." Naruto said calmly.

"I'm running away! This place, this town, everything sucks!" The boy said. Naruto couldn't help but feel skeptical about why a 12 year old would want to run away.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, letting go of the boy's arm. The two kept eye contact for a while until finally the boy sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere unless he told the truth.

"It's my grandpa." The boy started. "I yelled at him." He said, trying to hold back tears.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked. The boy stayed silent until Naruto had walked him inside and sat him down at one of the tables where customers would read books quietly. It was getting late and all the other employees have already gone home so no one should disturb them.

"I just..." He started. "I have no idea." The boy paused and looked down at the table. "I got so mad when those kids said those things. When I saw him all smiling and being friendly like he didn't have a care in the world, I just... Snapped."

"What did those kids say?" Naruto asked.

"They were making fun of me because my parents left. They said, 'they probably thought you were too much of a loser to stay.' So I ran home as fast as I could. Then, when my grandpa found me, he tried to comfort me and I just let out all my anger." The boy said. His balled his hands into fists, shaking as tears formed in his eyes. "And what I hate most is... Is..." The boy said, beginning to sob as he sucked in air through little breaths at a time. "He wasn't even mad. He was smiling the entire time and even apologized. APOLOGIZED! Like he was the one yelling."

"Because he loves you. And understands that you aren't really angry at him." Naruto said aloud. He was surprised because he hadn't meant to say that out loud but watched as the boy squirmed in his chair. Feeling pity for the boy, Naruto thought of what the right thing to do in this situation was and sighed. "Don't you think you should apologize to him?" Naruto asked him.

The boy nodded. Getting up, Naruto escorted the boy out of the library, locking the doors behind him and began to walk the boy home. Along the way, Naruto taught Konohamaru something he called the "Sexy Jutsu." It was a mind trick Naruto had picked up from his perverted godfather Jiraiya. It involved using detective skills to determine if a woman was married or not without looking at her ring finger. A woman who is taken, often presents herself in ways that are different than single women. How they act, speak and even stand is different. Jiraiya may be a pervert, but he is an amazingly intelligent person, Naruto thought to himself.

Surprisingly the boy lived close to the apartment Naruto stayed in. Naruto would only have to walk a few blocks and he would be home. Naruto Rang the doorbell, Naruto and the boy waited patiently for the grandfather to answer. Finally the food opened to reveal the boys grandfather, "hello." He said. "Konohamaru! I was beginning worry. Who's your friend?" The man asked happily, looking up at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto, ummm sir. I work at the library when I found... Konohamaru... Sulking." Naruto said, hesitating when calling the boy by name. Naruto knew by the way the old man carried himself, he was a very kind and calm man. "We talked and I believe Konohamaru has something to say." Naruto said, looking down at the boy and smiling.

Konohamaru looked down in shame. "I'm sorry gramps." He said looking up. "I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Naruto watched as the grandfather swooped down and hugged Konohamaru. A touching moment, Naruto thought. Naruto smiled as he turned his back to the loving family and began his walk home. Neither of them even noticed he was gone until he had already left. Naruto figured he would see them again, however he would be proven wrong several days later when Konohamaru began to visit Naruto every day at the library. But, Konohamaru's problems still remained, even today he still gets into fights when others try and make fun of him.

 **...Now back to today...**

Hinata came dashing through the hallway right behind Naruto, seeing how Naruto was crouched behind the desk dodging books as they hit the desk. She looked forward to see where the books were coming from when she saw a book came flying towards her. Hinata wasn't quick enough to dodge and at full speed it hit Hinata in the shoulder. She winced in pain and fell next to Naruto who, with a worried look, began to feel adrenaline pumping through him furiously. As Naruto's panic grew, he rushed over to Hinata as soon as he saw her get hit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. Naruto began to roll up her violet t-shirt sleeve, he noticed a whelp building under her skin. The bruise was beginning to already turn a dark blue. Hinata was never even given the chance to answer him for he had sprung up and begun to stare down the children causing such a ruckus. That's enough. Naruto said to himself, feeling his anger build inside him. Naruto took a deep breath and yelled to the top of his lungs like a Drill Sergeant. "Stop this right now!" Naruto said at the top of his lungs.

Hinata watch Naruto closely, shocked at his voice. It was like he had a megaphone built in. He was so loud, it caused the children to immediately stop. Konohamaru looked terrified at Naruto, knowing he was in trouble with him. "That's incredible..." Hinata said to herself. With how quiet he was, you would never have guessed he could be so loud. Hinata thought to herself. It's kind of attractive... Hinata blushed as she realized she was allowing her mind to wonder again. But, why shouldn't she think about him that way? Were they even dating now? Hinata was stumped... They never even bothered to verbalize they were even a couple. Hinata's face burned at the word... Couple... She could kiss him whenever she wanted! She could do... She stopped her thoughts. She didn't want to get her hopes up too soon. Hinata's thoughts were immediately brought to an end when she heard Naruto "Commanding Voice" once again.

"Konohamaru! Everyone! Stop fighting right now and get over here!" Naruto said in a booming voice. He was incredibly loud but it didn't seem like he was screaming... More like raising the volume of his voice. Hinata watched as the 4 boys stood still like deer's caught in the headlights of a car. Veins popping from Naruto's forehead suddenly became visible and he took a deep breath. Naruto's anger seemed to have faded as quickly as it arrived. Displaying a calm, yet threatening look at the boys, he spoke calmly to them from across the library. "Come over here please." He said, though he really wasn't giving them much of a choice.

Hinata watched Naruto closely. Incredible... She thought to herself. He looked like he was going to kill them a few seconds ago but now he's... Calm. It's like he was never even angry.

Naruto pulled the boys off to the side where no one could hear them. Hinata hated it but watched as Naruto bent down to the boy's level and began to try to understand what was going on. "What has gotten into you guys?" Naruto asked the group.

"We were just having fun." One of the 3 boys who were fight with Konohamaru said.

"Yeah! This kid just up and attacked us out of nowhere! We were only defending ourselves from this bully!" Another boy said. They both looked at the 3rd boy who just stood there silently, eying Naruto intensely.

Konohamaru jumped at the last boy's accusation. "Bully? Me? That's the story you're going with?" He said with surprise. "You were making fun of me for being an orphan!"

Naruto knew the boys were lying but decided this was something they needed to talk out, not fight. Naruto stood by as the boys fought with words this time. After the boys had said their piece, Naruto bent down to their eye level and began to talk to them.

"Why did you feel the need to tease Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the 3 boys calmly. They looked at each other, confused, as if they'd never considered it.

"We thought it was funny." The 3rd boy said, having spoken for the first time today. "We were bored and wanted something to do."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed to himself, trying to process the honest words. "So what do you find fun about hurting others?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"We weren't hurting him!" The first boy said. "We were teasing!"

"Words can hurt just as bad." Naruto pointed out. Watching as the boys hung their heads in shame. "How would you react if one of your friends was being picked on for having a big nose?"

"I'd beat em' up for hurting my friend."

"So… You think that hurting people is bad?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah but we were only having fun." Another boy answered.

"Even if it was just fun, it still hurt Konohamaru right? Doesn't that make it bad?" Naruto smiled and sighed. "You boys should get home. I'll clean up here. I'm sure you guys have had enough "fun" for today. Besides, if you stayed the manager would probably kill you. Right?" Naruto said smiling. The boys, including Konohamaru, ran from the library through the front doors and made their way home. Naruto had a feeling that the boys were done bullying, at least for a while. He put a voice in their head that he could only hope stayed with them.

Naruto's manager came running up to him smiling. "Hey Naruto, thanks for getting rid of the kids. Again." He said, placing his hand on the curve of Naruto's back, pushing him towards Hinata who was still huddling behind the front desk. "You're shift is almost over, why don't you take off a little early and walk your girlfriend home."

Hinata's face grew red at the word. Girlfriend. She has no idea the word could be said so casually. She looked at Naruto who stood smiling at Hinata. He stood still and spoke aloud, looking at Hinata but replying to the manager. "Yeah." He said with a growing grin. "My girlfriend."

Hinata's heart felt as though it could fly away. She no longer felt the burn of embarrassment but instead, a warmth washed over her. It was pleasant and almost to the point of intoxicating.

Hinata gathered her strength and got up from behind the desk and walked over to Naruto who stood smiling down at her... His Girlfriend. Naruto began to walk forward to meet Hinata in the center of the library. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl he had fallen for, this is passion, he thought to himself. I could get used to it.

The two then walked out of the library, hand-in-hand. There was some awkwardness however, Naruto or even Hinata had never held hands with anyone, thus creating an awkward sensation when walking together. The two walked in silence down a dimly lit street, courtesy of old and practically broken streetlights, headed towards Hinata's house. Hinata felt uncomfortable with how Naruto held her hand, he was too strong and crushed her fingers. As a retaliation, Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and then she wrapped her arms around his left arm and began to lean on his shoulder as the two continued to walk down the street. Naruto's face grew red as Hinata's cleavage pressed against Naruto's arm. This continued until they reached Hinata's house a few minutes later.

"We're here." Naruto said. Opening the gates to reveal a large mansion of sorts. A two-story home with what looked like 7 rooms. The doorway in which Naruto and Hinata stopped under, was as tall as the house itself. "Incredible." Naruto said. "I had no idea you lived in a place like this."

"Yeah." Hinata said. "It's nothing fancy, I only wish this could have lasted longer."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking down from the masterpiece of a doorway. Watching as Hinata nodded in approval, Naruto smiled. "Well, think of this as a serving of food." Naruto began. Laughing slightly at Hinata's confused expression. "Good things come in little bits, so that we can appreciate them more and more. That way, we have something to look forward to."

Hinata laugh quietly to herself. "You and your stomach, I swear." she said holding her gut as if it might fall out. "Does that serving analogy apply to Ramen too?" Hinata asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd be dead right now from malnutrition if I didn't." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled, looking at Naruto's broad chest. Temptation fell upon her so suddenly that she could not stop herself as she leaned into Naruto embrace. Naruto of course, caught the falling violet haired girl. He smiled. He never thought the warmth of another person could feel so… warm.

"Alright." Hinata said. "We have to stop before my dad sees us."

"Well, if we're dating, he'll see us eventually right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but not this early. He might flip out and start something." Hinata said. "Naruto, there's a lot of things you need to understand about my family. One of which, is that the men in my family are very territorial. They see any person trying to come close to a family member and instantly put up walls to stop it. This is a matter in which we have to tread lightly on."

"I understand." Naruto said. Though he was skeptical about the whole thing. A family this day in age? Naruto thought. Sounds strange... But I guess not impossible.

"I'm glad you do." Hinata said. "Some people think I'm lying when I say that."

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "I trust you."

The two parted ways without a kiss, instead they felt each other for a few moments longer and then released from each other's hold.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling, feeling flustered as the words escaped from her mouth..

"Good night, Hina-chan." Naruto replied in the same loving tone.

Walking towards the gate, Naruto felt embarrassed as the words reached his mind. I have a girlfriend. Naruto thought. The thought felt amazing. Naruto smiled. He actually felt… happy, and the only thing he thought of was that he wanted to embrace her and hold her forever. He knew what he was feeling wasn't love, it couldn't be. Love was something that took time and energy to nurture and develop. What Naruto felt, what he knew, was this was what many call a "crush?" Something Naruto had felt before. Naruto, like any other guy his age, had had his share of infatuations. But time eventually took its course and Naruto got over his feelings towards that person. That way, he knew it wasn't real love. He knew if feelings left as quickly as they came, it wasn't real to begin with. So something like love is… beyond Naruto's understandings. Though, this time was different, for his feeling were returned. He not only cared for Hinata but, Hinata also cared for him. The feeling of mutual passion was foreign to him. Hinata was one of the handful of people in which Naruto could say he cared for. Naruto felt however, that if he ever had a chance at falling in love with anyone, it would be with Hinata.

As Naruto walked from, pale eyes peered down from the second story of the Hyuga Estate. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, watched from the window as the blonde walked out of the gates. "I can't let this progress any further." Neji said to himself aloud. "A Hyuga can't date someone as low in class as that. I won't allow this continue."

* * *

\- What are Neji's plans for Naruto? Will he try to break the two lovers apart as soon as they have come together? And the party is right around the corner and Naruto still hasn't decided on a course of action! What will he do? How will Sakura react when she learns of this shocking revelation? Stay tuned for more!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review about what you thought of the story so far and let me know what you guys would like to see happen in future chapters.

\- Until next time guys, May the odds, be ever in your favor!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that last chapter.

\- _Italics_ are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 5 -

Walking home from his incredible day, Naruto thought of everything that had happened. Naruto had gone to work like any other day after school. Then, Hinata shows up. She starts to cry and then, next thing Naruto knew they were _kissing._ Naruto had kissed a girl! It was incredible. Not just the act, but the feeling that grew in his stomach as it progressed. _What an incredible day._ Naruto thought. Naruto stopped, remembering Hinata forgot to mention something but... What was it? Something about Sakura... _Oh well_. Naruto thought. _If she forgot to tell me than it must not be that important._ He concluded he would ask her at school on Monday, half expecting her to not even remember. Naruto took a deep, slow, and steady sigh. He was exhausted. A long day deserved a long days rest. Tomorrow was Saturday and Naruto could relax because he didn't work on the weekends. Naruto climbed the stairs of his apartment building to the top floor. His apartment was on the top floor at the very end of the hall. One, of the perks of having a successful writer for a Godfather.

Fumbling through his pockets, Naruto searched for his house key while standing in front of his front door. He figured he would take a shower and go to bed, he wasn't very hungry anyway. Maybe an apple or something would keep his stomach at bay until morning. Finally finding his key, Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. He walked through the door and immediately took off his shoes. He did this because he hated cleaning the hardwood floors of his apartment. The smallest amount of dirt was a nightmare to try and clean. Naruto noticed a second pair of shoes where he placed his. He recognized the shoes. "Jiraiya." Naruto said aloud.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto heard from the living room. It was complete darkness, but he knew the voice.

"Hey Jiraiya." Naruto said calmly, feeling happy to hear his Godfathers voice. "Usually you call before you come home." He said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jiraiya said, turning on the lamp beside the chair he was sitting in. "I'm kinda jet lagged. I got back from my trip in the "Land of Lightning," as the locals call it. I got home a few hours ago and must've dozed off.." He said chuckling to himself. "Its name isn't exaggerated either. Every Night there was a lightning storm or almost a typhoon of some kind. Perfect weather for getting close and to research for my books.

Now that Jiraiya was visible in the artificial light, Naruto noticed how tired he really did look. Jiraiya was about 6 foot tall with an incredible build for someone his age. Almost in his mid 50's now. His white hair which fell to his lower back was spiked and messy, his pale complexion shown brightly with an obviously tired expression plastered on his face.

Naruto sighed. "I don't need to know what you do to write porn." Naruto made his way to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said. "It's adult fantasy! Get it right!" He said.

Naruto smiled. "Still." Naruto said taking a bite from his apple. "I don't need to know." He said between chews.

"Come on! You need to learn this now while you're young! You gotta know this stuff when you get a girlfriend!" Jiraiya said. Causing Naruto to choke on his apple. Naruto spit the apple into the sink and coughed thoroughly. Meanwhile, Jiraiya laughed profusely at the act of his Godson. "That's what you get for making fun of my novels!"

"Karma's a bitch I guess." Naruto said, smiling at his Godfather. Watching as Jiraiya nodded in approval.

"Anyway." Jiraiya said, getting up from his chair and turning towards Naruto. "I just finished my latest book, so, instead of just jumping right into the next one, I decided to stay here and enjoy myself for a few weeks. Maybe even a month if i'm feeling lazy. This book is my first bestseller! So that means we actually have some spending money for once."

"That's good. We might not have to worry about money if it keeps up." Naruto said. "Maybe having you around will liven things up."

"Yup! But you've turned into a real loner lately. It's time we get you back into the social game. You're a teenaged boy! When I was your age, I was trying to get laid left and right. I succeeded a lot too!" Jiraiya said looking into the ceiling, as if remembering memories of his youth. "Yep, I was a real player back in the day."

"Aren't you still? From all the stories, it's as if you have a different girl every week or so." Naruto asked.

"Not as much as I used to be. I gotta work for it now-a-days. Used to be almost too easy to get a girl in bed. Now it actually takes effort." Jiraiya sighed. "Guess i'm getting old."

"That's an understatement." Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya said. "Anyway, go freshen up! I'm taking you out tonight! Some food will do you some good."

"Sure." Naruto said. "That's better than just going straight to bed like I was planning."

"See what I mean?!" Jiraiya said. "You're almost 17 Naruto! You should be out there partying and getting up girls skirts!"

"Sorry, i'm just not that into all that." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know, ' _Sex is an expression of passion so it should be used as such._ '" Jiraiya mimicked, trying to sound like Naruto. "I just want you to even kiss a girl!"

"Actually I have. Today in fact." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes spread wide and looked at Naruto with intense surprise. "You kidding!' Jiraiya said. " _You_? _Kissed someone_?" Naruto blushed, giving Jiraiya his answer. "Awesome! About damn time! Now we are definitely going out! We got to celebrate!"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks." He said. Naruto walked into his room and picked out a change of cloths. Then, on his way to the bathroom he turned to face his Godfather who fumbled through the couch looking for the remote for the television. "I'm gonna take a shower first." Naruto said.

"Alright. I gotta find the remote otherwise I wont be able to watch my shows." Jiraiya said.

Naruto made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sat his towel on the sink and began to strip. Naruto couldn't help himself, he flexed and examine himself in the mirror. He noticed he had gained bicep muscle, making it look as if he had a baseball under his skin. His arms were well rounded and strong like an athlete. Naruto had no one to thank but genetics and exercise. When you can't afford a gym and working out at school only gets you nasty looks from both the fit and unfit, you tend to take matters into your own hands. Naruto enjoyed working out, he heard others complaining but in his eyes it was more of a way to relax. Naruto had a wide chest with broad shoulders, and a flat stomach. He wasn't chiseled like a person who devoted every ounce of time to shaping their body. At most, you could see the the outline of his abs but never in full. He was fit for his age. His yellowish blonde hair was more than enough to cover his eyes. Flexing his muscles, Naruto tried a few poses to find his _best_ angle. "I wonder what… Hinata is doing right now. Maybe she does this too." Naruto laughed, turning on the water to the shower head. "She probably has to with how good she looks." Naruto said proudly. He was after all, talking about _his_ girlfriend.

Hinata soaked in the bathtub she had just heated to the perfect temperature. The mint scent of bath salts filled the air with fragrance. It always amazed her how quickly the stiffness in her shoulders could melt away when she jumped into the bathtub. _Girlfriend huh?_ The word felt foreign in her mind being that she was so inexperienced. Though she felt comfort in the fact that Naruto was the same. Together they could unravel a world completely new to them.

Suddenly, a noise beneath the water erupted from Hinata. In all her commotion today, she had neglected herself. She hadn't eaten since morning. She thought she would just ignore it until she would get out of the tub but eventually gave into the protests. Some food would do her good. Hinata stood up from her bath but almost immediately regretted her decision when her body met the cool air. Grabbing a towel, she made her way to the counter and made the preparations to take care of her soaked hair. She combed the soaked hair with her fingers and then peered in the mirror to her almost completely naked form. Hinata had an hourglass figure, her feminine shoulders carried large D-cup breasts that curved inward towards her flat stomach that widened when coming to her hips. Her legs were toned nicely and her made her hips seem even more attractive. Her long violet hair stretched down passed the curve of her back. She had incredible soft porcine skin, something she prided herself in. It was rare for Hinata to get a blemish and even rarer for her skin to be anything rougher than velvet. She owed all of her features to her genetics, Hinata was bless with a beautiful mother and well-built father, giving her a natural look that many have to devote themselves to achieve. I _wonder if Naruto finds me attractive._ Hinata thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel not good enough for the blonde she cared so much for. She loved him more and more everyday it seemed. The warmth in her heart only grew with every thought of Naruto.

Hinata pulled out an assortment of hair products and combs and even a dryer. After finished her routine Hinata began to wrap her hair in an extra towel when a knock at the bathroom door caught her off guard.

"Hinata?" It was Neji. Probably to tell her she was taking too long as usual.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Hiashi says that when you get out to get dressed in something nice. Supposedly he got a raise today and we are going out to celebrate with a nice dinner." Neji said.

"Casual clothes?" Hinata asked, expecting him to understand her question.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Alright, I'll be out soon. Thank you." Hinata said. She sighed, she had no desire to really go out but she would for her father. He had worked long hours and deserved his raise.

After drying herself and her hair, Hinata wrapped her body in the towel and made her way out of the bathroom towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and started her process of picking out her _casual yet nice_ clothing.

Ultimately Hinata decided upon a nice violet strapless dress that dropped to her knees and left her shoulder bare, and a thin jet black overcoat for style.

After getting dressed, Hinata rushed out of her bedroom and into the living room where her whole family waited patiently. Her father and Neji wore nice white dress shirt and black slacks. Her sister, Hinabi who was only 2 years younger than Hinata, wore a red gown that dropped to her ankles. They were all smiling and laughing to each other, even Neji had a smile. _This might actually be a nice night._ Hinata thought.

"Hinata, you look beautiful. You're a spitting image of your mother." Hiashi said awestruck. Hinata's face grew with embarrassment. She always admired her mother, the women who she lost not too long ago. 4 years ago in fact. She passed away from pneumonia after a simple cold went unattended. Hinata's mother never even showed the slightest sight of becoming sick, until it had progressed to the point of no return. Hinata came home from school one evening and found her mother on the kitchen floor, having already deceased for several hours. There was nothing that could be done. She was a kind, strong and incredible woman. Hinata had never seen her mother grew angry or frustrated, only smiling at even the most difficult situations.

Neji's mother, passed away 14 years ago from a stroke when Neji was a child. The doctors say it wasn't caused by anything, just something that happens naturally. After the funeral, the stress had gotten to Neji's father, Hinata's uncle, soon after losing his wife he cracked under the stress and abandoned Neji on Hiashi's doorstep. Hinata was only an infant at the time and Neji was just turning to the age of 4. Hinata's mother and father accepted him with open arms and never thought twice about taking him in as their own. No one has seen or heard from Neji's father since, no one knows if he is dead or alive, and frankly Neji could care less either way. However, because of the incident Neji developed Separation Anxiety. After losing his family, he became very protective and almost obsessive about making sure no one else left his life. Though he would never admit to it.

"Where are we going to eat at?" Neji asked Hiashi.

"I say Italian!" Hinabi said loudly with a smile.

"I think Chinese would be better." Hinata said.

"The decision is up to Hiashi regardless." Neji said, smiling at the two girls came to their realization. "What are you in the mood for?" Neji asked Hiashi.

"Hmm." Hiashi said, cupping his chin into a classic thinking position. "I'm not sure. Let's go ahead and get in the car and decide on the way." Hiashi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. There was no rush tonight. A nice night out with the family, what could go wrong?

 **...Meanwhile...**

"Naruto! Hurry up! I wanna get there before they get too full!" Jiraiya said, pounding on Naruto's bedroom door.

"I know, I'm almost finished getting dressed. Just hold on." Naruto yelled back.

"You're no better than a women, I swear." Jiraiya said.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he stepped from the room. Naruto wore a nice white collar shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "How do I look?" Naruto asked.

"Great... A little over dressed but great." Jiraiya said smiling. "We're just going to a Japanese restaurant."

"You told me to look good." Naruto said in protest.

"Yeah but I didn't say 'fancy'." Jiraiya said beginning to laugh.

"Let's just go." Naruto said embarrassed by his Godfathers teasing.

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way downstairs and out of the apartment building. It took 20 minutes to reach the restaurant called "Ichiraku's" in which Naruto had picked out. A small building located in a shopping district with Japanese wallpaper and ink art plastered over every inch of the wall. The restaurant was the work of an old man in his late 40's named Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame, who was only a year older than Naruto. This was Naruto's favorite restaurant, they had the best ramen Naruto had ever had.

Naruto first discovered the restaurant when Ayame came to the library looking for new recipes for the restaurant. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a pair of soft brown eyes. That was until, when reaching up for a book on the top shelf cause an avalanche of books to rain down on her. Naruto heard the crash and ran over the help Ayame up from the pile. They spent the next hour cleaning up the books and placing them on the shelf. As an apology, Ayame invited Naruto to the restaurant for a free meal. Naruto, with slight hesitation, obliged to the invitation. He was skeptical at first but quickly became thankful he did accept after tasting what would soon become his favorite dish ever. Naruto would go back to the restaurant periodically whenever he could afford the price, though he knew he would get it for free if he asked. Naruto didn't like charity, if he hadn't earned it he didn't feel right taking it. Apparently Ayame went to Naruto's school but he had never seen her there before.

Walking through the doors of the restaurant it was clear that today was a slow night. Only a few customers were seated eating and talking amongst themselves. Naruto heard the old man standing behind the front counter yell towards him. "Hey, Naruto!" Teuchi said. "Are you finally here to propose to Ayame?" He said laughing, clearly referencing to how overdressed he was. Teuchi was a tall man, in his late 40s with streaks of gray and black hair. He squinted quite often but had almost solid black eyes.

"Dad! Shut up!" Ayame said coming out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of ramen for a customer who waited patiently at his table.

"Sorry, I just like seeing Naruto freak out." Teuchi said. He looked up and saw Jiraiya standing next to him and scratched his head. "Um Naruto, who's your friend?"

Naruto smirked. "This is Jiraiya." Naruto said. "My Godfather."

Teuchi smiled as he walked forward and extended his hand to Jiraiya. "It's great to finally meet you Jiraiya. My name is Teuchi." Teuchi said.

Jiraiya meet Teuchi's hand and shook it firmly. "Likewise." Jiraiya said. "Thank you for taking care of my Godson."

"You've raised a fine boy Jiraiya." Teuchi said, letting go of Jiraiya's hand. He shook his head and clapped his hands together. "Where are my manners?" He asked aloud, remembering he was running a business after all. "Please come in, would you like anything to drink?" He said, sitting them down at a nearby table.

"Water please." Jiraiya said adjusting his seat.

"I'll take some juice." Naruto said happily. Excited to taste his favorite ramen once more.

Teuchi left and only a few seconds later Ayame came and sat down next to Naruto. "So Naruto." Ayame said, watching as the blonde acknowledged her. "What have you been up to?"

"Same stuff as normal." Naruto said. Jiraiya pushed Naruto's shoulder, reminding him of the reason they were even out was because of Naruto's new girlfriend. "Oh." Naruto said, feeling the embarrassment rise in him. "I also... Sort of... Got a... Girlfriend." He said.

Ayame's face changed briefly, unnoticed by Naruto but Jiraiya's keen senses when it came to women sent a red flag in the air. All those years of chasing women had given Jiraiya a sixth sense when it came to women's expressions and moods. "I'm happy for you Naruto. You deserve a great girl." Ayame said through a smile, real to everyone else except Jiraiya.

"Thanks. I think things are starting to look up." Naruto said. Then, Naruto's mind clicked. "Oh right. This is my Godfather Jiraiya." Naruto said, gesturing towards Jiraiya who say across from him.

"It's nice to meet you." Ayame said, extending her hand.

Jiraiya hesitated, still reading this girls emotions. Though she looked happy and fine on the inside, he knew that the knowledge just given to her was a painful load to bare. "Happy to meet you too." Jiraiya said through a fake smile.

"Jiraiya, will you be having the same ramen as Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. I've never been here before so I thought I might try it." Jiraiya said plainly.

"Alright." Ayame said getting up from her seat. "I'll go start on the dishes right away." She said, waving at them as she passed through the kitchen door.

"Are you alright Jiraiya? You seem distracted for some reason..." Naruto said. "You better not be thinking of Ayame in a dirty way! She's only 17 after all." Naruto said.

"No I'm just thinking is all." Jiraiya said. He hated how this made him feel, knowing the feelings of a young girl who is probably on the verge of tears now but refuses to let herself cry. He felt pity for her. "Things have really change since I've been back."

"Well, when you're gone for 5 months, life tends to do that." Naruto said. Quickly realizing the brutal thing he said. He had to quickly think of a recovery and soften the insult towards Jiraiya. "But when you are here things seem more fun." Naruto said, watching as Jiraiya smiled.

"Well, on a less depressing subject, when will I meet this chick of yours?" Jiraiya said happily. "I gotta make sure she's right for popping your cherry!" Jiraiya said, waiting for Naruto's smart ass comeback. However... It never came. Naruto stared out the window and muttered something to Jiraiya.

 _"You might get the chance."_ Naruto said under his breath.

Following Naruto's line of sight, Jiraiya turned around in his chair and looked at the front door swung open with new customers. A group of violet and brown haired individuals who were, like Naruto, overdressed for such a restaurant. A restaurant Naruto never expected to see the Hyuga Family at.

The Hyuga family walked into a quaint and small Japanese restaurant that was but a 10 minute car ride from other house. Everyone in the car argued over where to eat and where to go, so ultimately Hiashi kept the peace by deciding the first restaurant he saw. He didn't expect it to be so... Cozy. The tacky Japanese wallpaper was tearing at the seams, the tables were loose and shaky, and even the floorboard could us a good cleaning. The customers were an ordinary bunch, except for a blonde haired boy and old man who sat in overdressed cloths and stared at the family. Hiashi began to feel uneasy until Hinata gasped for air and eyes lit up when she returned the gaze to the blonde boy. Confused, Hiashi asked, "Do you know him or something?"

Hinata tugged at her father's jacket to get his attention. "Father, there's someone very important I'd like you to meet." She said, making her way over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said nervously.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said in awe. Hinata looked amazing in her violet dress and elegant jacket. It was as if she had just left a fashion show. Naruto couldn't help but think, am I really dating this girl? This beauty?

"This is my father, Hiashi Hyuga." She said waving her hand to introduce him. "Father. This is Naruto my..." Hinata paused and felt a cold sweat run down her spine. "My boyfriend." She said nervously. Naruto sprang out of his seat and extended his hand for Hiashi.

"It's a pleasure sir." Naruto said. However, Hiashi remained unmoving as he stared at the blonde with great intensity.

Hiashi's eyes went wide. "Boyfriend huh?" Hiashi asked aloud.

Naruto felt a shiver roll down his spine. "Yes sir." Naruto said, swallowing hard.

"Well." Hiashi said. "If Hinata has chosen you, there must be a reason I haven't seen yet." He said. Naruto took that as neither a compliment nor an insult. But a warning. A warning that said: I don't know you, and I don't like you dating my daughter. However, if she's happy, I'm happy. So you better not do anything to change that.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Please sit with us. This is a great restaurant."

"Of course." Neji said, letting his presence being known. "Says the man who eats ramen almost religiously." Jiraiya snickered at the observation.

"Naruto, you know Neji from school right?" Hinata asked tensely. Knowing Neji already disliked their relationship.

"Yes. It's great to see you again." Naruto said, smiling and scratching the back of his head. Neji responded with an intense stare at the blonde. Not a blink or even a smile crossed his face..

Finally, Naruto noticed a tiny girl around 14 years old that stood quietly and observed. She had similar characteristics to Hinata but had a different way of carrying herself. More serious and calm. "Hello, my names Naruto, its nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Hi." Hinabi said with a weak smile. "I'm Hinabi, Hinata's sister."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Wow, you never told me you had a sister!" Naruto said happily. He loved seeing sibling because he never had any of his own.

"Yeah, she's in her last year old middle school." Hinata said. Smiling at her sister.

Jiraiya stood from his chair and extended his hand to Hiashi, who returned the gesture without hesitation, unlike with Naruto. "I'm Jiraiya. Naruto's Godfather. It's a pleasure."

"Same." Hiashi said.

The family sat down at the table, stealing chairs from a nearby table. Hinata sat next to Naruto and Jiraiya. Hiashi sat next to Neji and Hinabi, placing him directly in front of Naruto. Creating an awkward distance between the two. Perfect distance for him to reach across the table and kill the boy who dared to come close to his daughter

"Well Naruto." Hiashi started. "Care to tell me how you came to... Date... Hinata." His voice was tense and ringing with annoyance. He was obviously biting his tongue to object to this relationship too soon.

"Father please." Hinata said quietly. She was obviously hesitant in defending Naruto against her father. However, she felt that if Naruto was to be chastised than she would be too, it was only fair. She was as much in this relationship as he was. "Don't push this all on Naruto." Hinata said, grabbing Naruto's hand for support.

"I was only asking out of curiosity. I want to know." Hiashi said.

"It actually happened recently. After School." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand firmly.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "really?" He said. "You didn't do anything obscene?"

Jiraiya choked on his water loudly before Naruto could even answer, forcing himself to swallow instead of spitting everywhere. Coughing furiously, he hit the table with his left hand feeling himself slowly calm down. "Re… Really?" He said beginning to laugh. "Trust me, Naruto is as far from a horny teenaged boy as possible." He said continuing to chuckle. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, watching as Hinabi, Hinata, and even Neji smiled.

"Very funny." Naruto said, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"You know it's true." Jiraiya said chuckling to himself. After he finished, he turned to Hiashi to explain himself. "Trust me Hiashi, as much as I would love Naruto to be a lady killer, it's just not in his nature."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

"I've been trying for years to get Naruto into the dating game but he never was interested. Naruto at one point even told me he hated relationships. Everyone always treated them as if they were expendable, like love can go as quickly as it came. Naruto refused to believe that. Therefore, Naruto took to the road of isolation from love and romance." Jiraiya said, feeling almost proud of his godson for being so different. "He respects love, and doesn't take it for granted. If Naruto has chosen to be in a relationship with Hinata, than she must be one hell of a girl to snatch Naruto."

Hiashi smiled, feeling pride in his daughter. However, he still felt the need to investigate this boy. He still knew next to nothing of their relationship, let alone who this kid was that dared to touch his daughter. "Well, how long have you known each other?"

"We've known of each other for a long time but just recently we've become friends." Hinata said happily.

"Friends?" Hinabi asked aloud, confused by the choice of words. "But you guys are already dating. Seems like you guys skipped the friend's part." She looked over at Naruto who gave a confused glance.

Naruto looked at her confused. "I guess you could look at it like that." He said smiling. "But isn't that how relationships work? You grow closer to friends." Naruto said. "Hinata will always be my friend. Just now she's both my girlfriend and my friend. Kinda like an addition, instead of a subtraction, if that makes sense."

Hiashi smiled. "Incredible." He said, observing how everyone shifted their gaze toward him. He felt the spotlight shine on him as he began to explain. "You know Naruto, I had my doubts about you, but what you just said proved me wrong. I was hesitant to see you fit to date Hinata but now I know why she chose you. Hinata has never been one to jump into a relationship so excuse my skepticism." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hinabi asked her father curiously.

Hiashi sat and stared at Naruto intensely. "It's rare to see someone who thinks like that. Especially at such a young age. I believe what Naruto is saying is that just because you start a romantic relationship, doesn't mean the friendship ends with it. You're not losing a friend, but gaining a partner." Hiashi said.

Naruto smiled. Things made more sense in his head than in words. He felt more at ease now. "Thank you." He said.

"I should be thanking you." Hiashi said. "I'd rather Hinata have chosen someone like you instead of some juvenile."

Naruto felt sudden relief. Until Hiashi felt the need to crush his spirit once more. "However Naruto, let me say this." He said. "As Hinata's father I will not hesitate to put you in your place if you so much as think of hurting her. Am I understood?"

Naruto nodded in a furious and nervous manner. What he had just heard was, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. You touch my daughter in the wrong way and I touch you in a bad way.

From that point on, the dinner went along nicely. Everyone had ordered ramen and had loved it, as Naruto knew they would. Ayame and Teuchi came out of the kitchen to meet the girl in which captured Naruto. They were friendly and even quite generous when they offered a discount for everyone. Everything was falling into place.

Jiraiya and Hiashi seemed to hit it off, joking and talking as old friends. Apparently Hiashi had to the same perverted sense of humor as Jiraiya, talking about women in the past and women today. Hinabi interrogated Hinata and Naruto about their relationship, asking how far they'd gone, describing in horrifying detail of what their future children would look like. If a mood killer ever existed, that would be it. No matter how much Hinata loved Naruto she didn't even want to think about children, at least not while the two were still in High School. Neji sat back quietly, looking hypnotized by his glass of water. He stared, watching as the condensation dripped down the iced glass. Contentment seeming to be plastered on his face. Neji took a deep breath and adjusted himself in his chair. Until finally, he broke his steadied silence.

"Naruto." Neji said in a sturdy voice. Calm yet almost angry. He got up from his chair and walked round the table so that he stood towering over Naruto. "Can I talk to you outside?" He said, looking down at the couples interlocked fingers, realizing that he needed to be less subtle. "Privately."

"Umm, sure Neji." Naruto said, hugging Hinata before getting up from his seat.

Naruto waved to everyone and said that he'd be right back. All the while Hinata watched nervously as the two walked outside into the almost vacant parking lot. Neji lead the way, walking in between and past cars gracefully. Finally the two were at the edge of the parking lot near the corner in which only the stop sign stood witness to their conversation. They were behind the shopping center and facing a busy highway almost a mile away, that seemed indifferent to their presence, the cars blended together in one blur. Occasional honks and breaks penetrated the night air. The only cars around them were the ones in the parking lot, lifeless and without sound.

They stood in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. Neji stood quietly and stared at the ground below him. As if memorizing every stone in exact order.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on the curb facing away from Neji. He sat and watched in the distance as cars passed by on the highway. Colors of red brake lights and yellow headlights blended together in a nice harmony. Almost looks the lights are dancing, Naruto thought.

"Naruto." Neji said calmly. Turning and walking towards him, sitting down on the curb a few feet from Naruto, staring at the ground even more so. The air was heavy, the two were only an arm's length away from each other. Neji took a deep sigh as he looked up from the earth and into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "Allow me, to give you a warning."

 **...Meanwhile...**

Hinata sat uncomfortably as her father and Jiraiya flirted with the women next to their table. The two women were incredibly attractive, one was a dark haired beauty and the other a busty blonde.

Neji and Naruto had been outside for almost 15 minutes, causing Hinata to become increasingly nervous. That was, until Neji walked through the door of the restaurant, sending the pinging sound of a new customer into the air. However, Naruto wasn't with him. Did he leave? Hinata thought, no moments later realizing her thought was wrong. No, Jiraiya's still here.

Neji sat down with a thud and began to eat his untouched food.

"Neji." Hinata said, getting his attention. "Where's Naruto?"

"He said he wanted air." Neji said. "He's outside if you want to talk to him."

"Alright." She said aloud, knowing her father was too busy flirting and her sister was lost in a game on her phone. Little curse words escaping every so often proving she wasn't very good.

Hinata walked outside into the humid air, deeply sighing. Why do people have to interfere in my love life? She thought irritably, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hinata? Is that you?" She heard from a few yards away. The darkness shielded his face, the only source of light shone from a parking lot light across the street. He sat hunched over the side of the walkway, looking out intensely.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked questionably, moving towards him.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto said.

"Why are you out here?" Hinata asked, taking a place at his right side.

"Neji and I had a talk." Naruto said.

Hinata felt worry wash over her. What did they talk about? She asked herself. Praying Neji hadn't gotten any ideas to try and break them up. "What did you guys talk about?" She asked.

"We just talked about stuff." He said. "He told me that he didn't approve of our relationship but he wasn't going to act. More or less, he's just going to wait until I mess up or we have a fight of some sorts."

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled, feeling humiliated by Neji.

"I don't mind." Naruto said chuckling. "He also told me a few stories. Like how you have cute little panties with a teddy bear on them." He said laughing even harder now.

"Naruto!" Hinata said in embarrassment. Her face burned. As did her body, she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her waist and squeeze.

"I'm happy." He whispered in her ear. "I like learning things about you. I don't know you as well as I'd one day like to."

"True." Hinata said, shivering at the warm breath in her ear. Remembering that the two were not that close to begin with. They knew of each other for a long time but never knew who they were. "So why are you out here all alone?" She asked, trying to pass over the awkward conversation about her underwear.

"Thinking." He said.

"About what?"

Naruto sighed, knowing sooner or later he would have to give an answer. He thought for a moment, looking at the ground below him, before he spoke. "Have you ever heard the story of the Divine Comedy? Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto confused, "Yes." She said. "We read Inferno by Dante Alighieri for literature class. The one where Dante goes through Hell to be with his wife in Heaven. Literally." Hinata said, pausing because of her inability to understand the babbling blonde. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto paused, continuing to gaze at the stares as if he were mapping the constellations with his eyes. "When Dante emerged from the bowels of Hell, he looks up at the stars and for the first time felt a sudden feeling of peace rush over him. After seeing the torment and suffering of others he counts his blessings and proceeds more humble than ever before." Naruto said.

"Yes, he acknowledges that he still has a chance in life to go where he wants to be. That he has a chance to not become a part of what he had seen." Hinata added, watching as Naruto nodded in agreement. "But still, why does that matter?"

Naruto paused, taking a deep breath. "I think we need to tell Sakura about Sasuke." He said.

Hinata felt her heart drop. She felt both relief and worry wash over her at the same time. She wanted to tell Sakura but not at the cost of Naruto's dignity. Telling Sakura the truth, only had one outcome for Naruto. He would get a beating from Sasuke and whoever he brought with him. He deserved more, so much more. "Why?" Hinata asked. "You know what's waiting for you if you tell her."

"Yes, but I feel that I still have a chance." Naruto said. "I know how Dante felt when he emerged from all that pain and suffering, realizing that the pain is preventable. That there is still a chance, for everyone, including me." Naruto said.

Hinata didn't fully understand what Naruto was going on about. "You're talking about more than just Sakura's issue, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I feel an obligation to Sakura. She's been very kind to me where others were cruel when I started dating you. I know it must seem self-righteous of me but it doesn't feel right to let Sakura stay in the dark about this."

"But you know Sasuke won't be happy." Hinata said. She grabbed his hand. "You will probably get hurt. Bad"

"It doesn't matter. Whether Sakura continues dating Sasuke or breaks up with him isn't important. What's important is the truth." Naruto said. "I don't want to have regrets about this. Just like Dante, there's still a chance to make things right."

"So that's how you'll face these demons of yours?" Hinata asked.

"It's the best course of action." He said. "Facing my consequences with no regrets."

Hinata took Naruto's hand, interlocking their fingers in a tightly woven knot. His smile seemed solemn and unsure. He was talking about something very dangerous. Gambling with his own pride and dignity. If he failed, then they will succeed in humiliating him in front of the whole school. He would be even more of an outcast than he was already. Making her heart feel heavy as the realization set in place. "Naruto, what are you going to do if this doesn't work? What if Sakura doesn't believe us or worse, goes back to Sasuke?"

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand tightly, smiling at her. "If it doesn't then I still win." He said.

Confused, Hinata cocked her head questionably. "How?"

"Because even if I fail and it doesn't work out." He said pausing, feeling Hinata's hand grow tighter with anticipation. "At the end of the day," he said looking Hinata in the eyes and kissing her lips passionately. Hinata, both confused and excited about the situation, gave in. That was until, Naruto broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. They were out of breath, panting and maintaining eye contact. Finally, Naruto swallowed some air and prepared to speak and finish what he was saying. "Because at the end of the day." He repeated. "I know that I have you by my side."

* * *

\- Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

\- All comments/reviews/hateful comments are welcomed!

\- Until next time guys, do you know the muffin man?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

\- 5 -

Naruto laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling fan and watched as it made its countless cycling over and over again. His mind flashed the days that had passed by so fast. Hinata and he were now a couple, her father and sister approved of him, and Neji... Well Neji _tolerated_ him, which was fine in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto's mind often times traced all thoughts back to Sasuke Uchiha's party. The same party he had chosen to attend, in hopes of spoiling Sasuke's affair with this mysterious girl. Naruto didn't want to resort to violence, but he wasn't above it either. He would try to stop Sasuke from succeeding but, if worst came to worst he would gladly stand his ground.

Naruto decided that he would try and resolve this without _anyone_ getting hurt, including Sasuke. Naruto balled his fist, imagining how good it would feel to give Sasuke the beating he so deserved. However, he couldn't bring himself to act out of malice. If Naruto acted out of anger towards Sasuke, than he would be no better than him. To create the best ending for him... And Hinata, he needed to act diplomatically.

Knowing reason wouldn't work, he went through a checklist in his mind of the courses he could take.

He could take the obvious approach and confront Sasuke directly, but that could lead him back to Hinata who told him about the affair. He couldn't put her in that position.

He could blackmail Sasuke, but that would only make Naruto the villain. It would be a shameful solution to the problem. Besides, Sasuke's reputation is so spotless that no one would believe that he could be capable of anything but perfection.

Naruto sighed. There were so many unanswered questions, questions that were key in how Naruto could prevent the situation from escalating. He wished silently that people weren't so cruel, but quickly dismissed it. He knew that there was evil in this world, and though Sasuke may not be a bad person, his actions certainly were.

Before Naruto could finish his thoughts, he had fallen into a deep and lucid sleep. His dream started off casually, he was arriving at Sasuke's party with Hinata around his arm. He was smiling, happy to see everyone at the party. Everyone was smiling, dancing, flirting with others trying to get lucky. He was so out of place and yet... He loved it.

Then... Darkness, a slime of sorts engulfed his body. It stunk of death, shame, and humiliation. Wiping the ooze from his eyes, he realized what he was bathed in... _Blood_.

He looked around for confirmation of what he was seeing was really the truth, when he notice the laughter. Everyone laughing and pointing. He looked for Hinata, needing someone but she was nowhere to be found. Naruto was frantic, until he finally saw the lavender pigment of her hair. She was standing with someone, kissing them. Sasuke... She was kissing Sasuke!

She turned from her lip lock with Sasuke and smiled at Naruto. An innocent, caring smile. _Her smile. "Sorry Naruto-kun."_ Hinata spoke, something in Naruto fought to believe that those were not her words. _"I need a real man to be by my side. Not some whiny loser who can barely even talk to someone."_

 _"Hinata..."_ Naruto spoke, trying to move but the slime now concreted his body. He was motionless and unable to stop Hinata and Sasuke as they continued to parade their passion before Naruto's eyes. "Hinata!" Naruto scream. "You said you cared about me! I believed you when you said that! I even... Started to feel the same way! So why?! Why would you do this?!" Naruto cried, tears forming in his eyes. His heart beat felt faint and misplaced. The tightness in his chest grew and he felt as though his body would shatter at any moment. "Why?" Naruto repeated silently. Watching as the two disappeared behind the fog that held him cocooned. Darkness settled in, leaving no light to be seen, only the familiar emptiness remained. The same emptiness Naruto had come to respect... To depend on... Even to admire. He, like many others, were not welcomed into the light of friendship and love. Now that Naruto had forced his way through, the darkness took to a form unlike any before. Strong and suffocating. Naruto's mind drifted towards the women who had betrayed him... Hinata... Hinata... The name ran circles in his mind... Hinata...

"HINATA!" Naruto scream, raising from under his sheets. He was home, in his apartment. His heart pounded like a drum as he fought to catch his breath. A cold sweat ran down his back and body, the air was still as if nothing had occurred. _A nightmare?_ Naruto thought. Remembering how vivid it had been. He could still picture Hinata and Sasuke taunting him. It made his stomach uneasy, making him consider to go to the bathroom and throw up his dinner. He fought the urge, instead getting up and walking out of his room towards the kitchen. He found Jiraiya there, sober, staring at his laptop on the dining room table. _Probably starting on his next book_ , Naruto thought. The clock read only a few minutes until 2am.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said. "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jiraiya said. "I was curious about your girlfriend's last name. I would've sworn I had heard the name before but I could remember. That was until I looked up the Hyuga family name. You're dating quite the celebrity Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Come look at this." Jiraiya said, turning the laptop to face Naruto.

Naruto walked through the kitchen and into the dining room in which Jiraiya had stayed since he had gone to bed. He bent over Jiraiya's laptop and began to read the medical news article.

The article was about Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata's father. 12 years ago, Hiashi created the first device capable of seeing the human body in perfect layers. Nothing was unseeable with the device. The device, dubbed the Byakugan, used a mixture of magnets, x-ray and infrared light to see into the body. This device is far more detailed than any MRI, it is so precise, it would be capable of finding clots in a person's arteries without ever having to be cut open. Doctors could monitor a patient's blood as it flowed from the heart to every part of the body. Giving them the ability to find internal bleeding, blockages, or really any abnormalities in the body.

Naruto clicked a video of the device in action. The Byakugan was the size of an MRI machine, a patient was placed into the center and then everything was transferred to a computer behind a wall. Then, it showed the monitor, it was as if Naruto were actually inside the person's body. He watched as a perfectly digitized heart pumped bright red blood to every corner of the body. The different shades of red made it available to see if the blood was oxidized to a proper amount. A pointer on the screen pointed to a section of the heart in which was slower than the rest, the caption above the heart said, _"The slower reaction in this section of the heart shows a potential for heart failure."_ It was incredible, like something from science fiction. _The latest in digital diagnosis_ , as the website read.

"Wow." Naruto said. "That's really incredible."

"That's no lie. Hiashi is a very important man. Supposedly he may win a Nobel Peace Prize for this." Jiraiya said.

"I had no idea." Naruto said. "I wonder why Hinata never told me."

"Probably because if she had, you would've been intimidated." Jiraiya said bluntly.

Naruto nodded, he knew he would have. "But wait." Naruto said. "Why isn't this wide trending? Something this big should be a lot larger than this."

"It's in its Alpha phase of programing. Meaning it is almost ready to be shipped to hospitals. It was just approved by the World Health Organization a few months ago. So it's not that far off. I'm sure when it finally does deploy into hospitals, we'll see it pop up again on the news." Jiraiya said.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Are you worried?" Jiraiya asked. Looking at Naruto.

"Very." He said. "I'm worried Hinata, coming from this background, really will leave me."

"Is that what the nightmare was about?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "How did you know I had a nightmare?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "you literally scream Hinata's name before you came out of your room." He said continuing to laugh. "Call it a good guess."

"Well yes, I am worried. Hinata comes from a life of luxury, I'm afraid she might resent me for how I live." Naruto confessed.

Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto, you really are a dumb ass."

Naruto shook his head, trying to understand what Jiraiya said. "What? Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, feeling his anger grow.

"You're a dumb ass for thinking someone like Hinata would give a crap about where you come from." Jiraiya said sternly, becoming agitated by Naruto's obsessive need to analyze everything and then get depressed over it. "Hinata's in love with you. Naruto. She wants you. Not your money, not your possessions, nothing. I'm sure she would love you just as much if you were rich and came from a prestigious family. You need to stop worrying about whether or not Hinata loves you, because she does. Now be a man and love her back without a shred of doubt in your mind. She has no doubts that you love her, why do you have doubts?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde who seemed to be shrouded with internal conflict. "Listen, Naruto." Jiraiya said, taking a deep breath. "I hate getting all sentimental and trying to give you advice, but I think you need some. You need to accept that no one has a perfect life. There is no such thing. However, you need to learn to be thankful for what you have now. Hinata cares for you like I've never seen before, I even see that you care her just as much. Learn to open yourself. Doubt will poison your relationship. Your _insecurities_ will poison your relationship. Trust Hinata, like she trusts you."

Naruto thought for a few minutes. Jiraiya was right. All he was doing was hurting himself. At that moment, Naruto made up his mind. He would trust Hinata with his heart. He knew it was a gamble but felt that he could depend on Hinata. He just needed to realize it.

 **...6 hours later...**

Naruto woke up to a terrible buzzing sound next to his bed. His cell phone rang consistently. _Why is someone calling me?_ Naruto asked, staring at his phone as it bounced on his nightstand demanding attention.

Naruto swirled his arm around his body and picked up the cell phone. He laid on his left side as so put the phone to his right ear as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Naruto..." A female voice sang from the other end.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, sitting up in surprise.

"Hey." Hinata said nervously. Sounding as happy as ever on the other end.

"Hey." Naruto replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at hearing her voice. Something about this women made his body freeze. Awestruck. Her voice, body, personality, all of it made Naruto feel like he could die happy. "What's up?" He asked.

Hinata paused, Naruto could feel the air in his lungs thin with anticipation. "I was wondering, what your plans were for today." She said hesitantly.

Naruto paused. Once again feeling his insecurities setting in. He hesitated and thought of telling her he was busy but when his mind flashed to last night, he remembered Jiraiya's advice. _Open yourself up._ "I don't really have any plans for today to be honest."

He heard Hinata breath through the other end of the phone. An obvious sigh of relief. "Would you... Umm… Like to go on a… date, this afternoon?" She said.

"Yes!" Naruto said without hesitation. "I mean sure, that sounds like fun." He said trying to keep his cool. While inside he was so happy he felt his heart feel lighter.

"Great! Meet me at the Konoha Fountain around 1 or so, if that's okay." Hinata said.

"Sounds great!" Naruto said, trying to hide his over excitement. "I'll see you there."

"See you there." Hinata said happily.

"Alright. Bye Hinata." Naruto said.

Naruto stared at the phone before hanging up. He had a date… _With Hinata_ … of all people he would've never guessed her. The fact that he was dating her still had yet to sink in. He wanted to go back in time and punch himself for not doing all this sooner.

Naruto moved his body to where his feet hung off the bed and removed the sheets from his body, feeling his shirtless skin spike at the touch of the cold night air. He got up and made his way to the closet. He rummaged about in his closet, looking at and examining every article of clothing. A black jacket with jeans? No, too desperate. A t-shirt and shorts? No, too casual. Naruto repeated this process until finally choosing a bright orange shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans. Casual yet looking good for his... Date.

Naruto looked at the clock on his nightstand and noted that he had a few hours before the date. Naruto decided that today was gonna be a good day. He would make it so, one way or another.

 **...Meanwhile...**

Hinata sat anxiously on the edge of her couch. She couldn't wait for the date. Neji was out of the house, probably doing something with Tenten. Hanabi was out with her friends, going to see some movie that came out. Her father was at work wouldn't be so until late tonight. Basically she had the house to herself, and she loved it. She loved her family but loved the silence.

She turned on the TV, needing a distraction. She felt she would go insane if she didn't find some way to pass the time before the date. She turned to a show about 4 scientists and 3 female characters. One girl was a complete idiot when it came to understanding the scientists. One scientist was really intelligent but extremely arrogant and awkward in social situations. Very funny and a great way to pass the time.

 **...Finally the time for the lovers to meet arrived...**

Hinata waited patiently for Naruto by the fountain. She stood in a nice violet dress that covered her shoulders and feel to her knees, flat white shoes that covered her toes, and a violet sun hat that matched her dress. She was the very picture of spring time. She looked at her watch, _1:05pm_ , Naruto was late. Hinata puffed her cheeks in a pout.

"Sorry!" Naruto said, running towards Hinata. He was running full speed and slowed down to a stop just before clashing into Hinata. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for air. "So-or-sorry." He repeated, catching his breath. "It was a longer way than I thought."

Hinata looked down at him, she smiled. "It's okay." She said. "You can treat me to a smoothie to make up for it."

"Alright." Naruto said laughing.

"Let's get going. There's a new cloths store that just opened up. I wanna see if I can get a swimsuit before summer gets here." Hinata said.

The couple interlocked their fingers and walked into the first store they found. The store was an obviously female directed assortment, manikins stared down at Naruto in an almost knowing sense that he was very out of place. Naruto noticed a nice purple scarf that he thought looked… _nice_ , he guessed, from having almost no idea what "fashion" consisted of. He didn't know colors clashed with others, what style or brand was more expensive or better, or really even how to tell if cloths were "cool" or anything. He picked up one of the price tags on a very thin and frilly scarf that was small and barely a handful when he picked it up. He gasped at the price, $230 dollars for a thin piece of cloth that looked as if Naruto could make himself with only a few dollars!

"What?" Naruto scream. "This can't be right."

"Is there an issue here sir?" A manager in a tight black business suit came towards Naruto to find the source of such a horrendous shriek with the clacking of her heels hitting the ground not far behind her.

Naruto was about to respond and express his disbelief in the price of the thin cloth until Hinata stepped in front of him and spoke to the manager. "It's alright" She said smiling. "He was just so shocked at how low the price was for such an exquisite scarf. He seemed a little over excited, sorry."

"Oh." The manager said, looking at Naruto who stood awkwardly. "Try and keep it down though, we do have other customers." She said before turning and walking towards the back of the store from which she came.

"Naruto, why did you just freak out?" Hinata asked quietly in a worried tone.

"This price! This scarf! It's outrageous!" Naruto said in a whisper, pointing at the scarf which lied limp on the table.

"It's a Burberry brand." Hinata said. "It's one of the top brands in the world."

"But why is it so expensive?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"It's the brand. People pay a lot of money to own a brand that's in fashion right now." Hinata said, looking at Naruto's confused expression. "You really don't do much with fashion, do you Naruto?"

"I bought my school clothes at a local men's shop near my apartment." Naruto said. "My wardrobe for the entire schools year is a little over a hundred dollars."

Hinata chuckled at Naruto. She held her stomach and felt a tear forming in her eye. "That's funny Naruto." She said wiping her eye. "Sorry, I'm just not used to that sort of thing."

"Well I'm definitely not used to… _this_." Naruto said, gesturing towards the scarf.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "So I guess in a way, we have what the other needs."

"Two parts of the same whole." Naruto finished, once again intertwining his fingers with hers.

Naruto closed his eyes and bent down and peaked Hinata's cherry flavored lips, teasing her by pulling away as soon as they made contact. They both smiled, their lips inches away from each other until Naruto pulled back to once again look at his beautiful girlfriend.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "Let me pay for this coat I found and we'll get out of here."

"Alright." Naruto said, letting his girlfriend go off to the front counter to purchase the clearly overpriced coat.

Carrying the bag in his left hand, Naruto held Hinata's hand with his right as the two walked between the automatic doors. "So seeing you try on clothes and then spend a lot of money? Is that part of the Girlfriend Experience?" Naruto said chuckling.

"Pretty much. However, this is only _one_ store." Hinata said smiling.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled. "I guess it will take some time getting used to." She said releasing Naruto's hand and ran in front of him just to turn around to face her boyfriend. "Welcome to the world of dating Naruto."

Hinata and Naruto made their way down the street and went into shop after shop. A shop dedicated to purses, to pants, to shirts, and finally swimsuits. They entered the "Summer Shop", a shop fully dedicated to the latest fashion for anything swimsuit related. Once again Naruto felt out of place. Naruto stood carrying Hinata's shopping bags as he gazed around him.

"Man, I didn't know there were so many different types of swimsuits." Naruto said looking at the line of swimsuits on the wall.

"Yeah." Hinata said happily. "Naruto, I want you to sit over there, and I'll be back in just a moment." She said pointing to a bench near the changing room.

"Sure but, why?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hinata said defiantly.

Naruto followed his orders and made his way to the little bench. Setting Hinata's bag beside him, he watched as Hinata grabbed a handful of swimsuits and ran into the changing room right in front of Naruto. Not until then did Naruto fully grasp the situation. _Hinata's changing_ , Naruto thought. His heart bumped, just beyond the thin layer of cloth was a beautiful and fully nude Hinata. He felt his stomach twist into itself and his heart gain speed.

"Naruto." He heard from across the room. It was Hinata, opening the curtain of the dressing room.

"Ye-?" Naruto began, but was cut off by the figure in front of him. His eyes went wide and his mouth watered.

The dark haired beauty had put on a solid white swim suit that only complimented her creamy white skin. Her breasts were covered just enough to leave a nice amount to the imagination, the top portion of her bust came down to a point and was connected by a gold ring that circled her naval. Her flat stomach was almost completely exposed if it weren't for the curvature of the bottom half that hugged tightly to Hinata's hips. A perfect example of an hourglass figure. Her creamy and perfect legs went on for what seemed like miles.

 _Damn,_ Naruto thought to himself. Looking away from Hinata and trying to focus on calming down was an almost immediate reaction he had from gazing at Hinata's luscious form. He didn't want any surprises popping up around Hinata... Even though it might be because of her.

"How does it look Naruto?"

 _So good._ Naruto wanted to scream. _This is unreal. Why does this woman have such an effect on me? I've seen women in bathing suits before._ "It looks perfect on you Hinata." Naruto said, trying his best not to show what he was really thinking.

"You think so?" Hinata said smiling. She walked over to Naruto and beant at her waist so she was eye level with Naruto. Except, Hinata's eyes weren't what caught his eye. Her breasts hung suspended by the thin bikini top and gave Naruto an excellent view of her cleavage. "I'm glad you like." Hinata said in a deeper tone, sounding incredibly seductive. Naruto felt his lower body quiver at her teasing, trying his best to keep hormonal urges from taking over his better judgment.

Hinata leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, leaving Naruto almost running after her as she walked towards the changing room, her hips swinging in rhythm with Naruto's racing heart, disappearing as quickly as she had came.

The couple walked out of the store, Naruto carrying most of the bags in his right hand and intertwining Hinata's hand with his left.

"You know..." Naruto said. "I have to admit, going on this date scared the hell out of me." Hinata didn't answer, only looked at the blonde as the couple continued their descent down the busy city sidewalk. "And now I know why." Naruto said.

Hinata gulped. Maybe she'd gone too far in teasing Naruto. "Why?" Hinata asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Because. Other than Jiraiya, I never really had anyone I cared about. I know it sounds really sappy and stupid but I was scared because I was starting to feel that way about you." Naruto said looking down at Hinata, who had an incredible smile on her face.

"You really are stupid." Hinata said beginning laughing to herself.

"Why does everyone keep calling me stupid?" Naruto ask in a whining tone. Hinata's response was her covering her mouth and giggling to herself. This in turn made Naruto smile. The sound of her laughter was music to his ears. "Alright. Alright." Naruto said through his obvious smile. "Let's go to the arcade before we head off to the Smooth Shack."

"The arcade?" Hinata repeated questionably. "I think we are a little old for that place."

"Allow me to quote our gym teacher Mr. Guy." Naruto said. He cleared his throat in an obvious way, beginning to do it at different pitches which made Hinata laugh. "Never lose the power of youth! You can anything of you believe in yourself and use your youth to it's fullest potential!" Naruto said, giving a thumbs up and a sparkling smile towards Hinata. When Hinata saw Naruto's tooth twinkle in the light, she lost it, she start laughing so hard she had tears coming from her eyes.

"That was... That was... Perfect!" Hinata said through her gasps of laughter, holding her stomach as she tried to come down and not trip onto the ground. Naruto laughed aloud, proud of his impression. He held Hinata as she calmed down, tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "these tears, I don't mind." Naruto said. Bringing his hand up and cupping her jaw.

"Me too." Hinata said, a few laughs escaping still, gabbing Naruto's hands and moved them down. Naruto entangled his fingers with Hinata's and the two made their way down the street and towards the arcade. "Wow this place is huge!" Hinata said in amazement as she look around the building.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Three floors of nothing but games. Bottom floor is dedicated to your sit down games like Pac-Man and racing games where you sit down and steer like an actual car. The middle is for your more physical games like table tennis, air hockey, and others. The top floor is for interactive games."

"What are interactive games?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled. "Games like Dance Dance Revolution and virtual bowling and virtual tennis. Games that you use your body instead of controls. Also a section for laser tag. They're technically physical games but only require your body to play."

"Wow." Hinata said. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah. When you can't afford your own game system, spending like 5 bucks here goes just as far. Every game is only a quarter." Naruto said.

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment. Feeling the awkwardness in Naruto's words. "Let's go inside." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and lead Hinata inside. The building opened up to what looked like a shopping mall. Games buzzed and hummed with the pattering of what seemed like hundreds of other teens playing to their hearts content. Rows of arcade games stretched for what seemed like forever. The rows ended at the center where it opened straight up to reveal a glass ceiling that towered above them. Each floor was visible, guarded by high railing that kept people from falling. "Wow, this place is huge!" Hinata said.

"What do you wanna play first?" Naruto asked with a huge smile.

"Let's go to the top and work our way down." Hinata said excitedly.

The couple made their way to the top and traded a few dollars for quarters and started to play. As it turned out, Hinata was an incredibly fit person. She beat Naruto in dancing, bowling and even tennis. Naruto won at laser tag and a few shooting games.

Naruto stood hunched over, holding onto his knees, breathless after an excruciating game of tennis. Meanwhile, Hinata stood straight, sweating lightly from her forehead, feeling accomplished in beating her boyfriend. "I told you I'm good at video games." Hinata said proudly. She had warned Naruto but like other gamers, Naruto refused to believe she was as good as she led on. While in reality, Hinata loved video games, she'd actually grown up with them. With an overprotective father and cousin, Hinata spend a good portion of her adolescence in front of a video game.

"Yeah..." Naruto said through his gasps for air. "You're not bad... But there are plenty more games... For me to beat you at." Naruto said, finally getting his second wind.

"We'll just see about that." Hinata said.

The two rushed downstairs and went straight to the air hockey table. Hinata won the first three games and Naruto won the last game. At Table Tennis, Naruto won 2 times while Hinata didn't win a single one. "I won't lose just yet." Hinata said. "We still have one more floor."

"Well try and keep up." Naruto said, rushing down the stairs to the bottom floor. The couple made their way to a driving game that synced up so 2 players could race together. The games started and Naruto rubbed his engine, looking while Hinata sat coolly to his right, in the seat next to him.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The game soared as cars flew by on the screen, topping speeds of almost 200 miles an hour. Car after car crashed, leaving Hinata and Naruto in a neck and neck battle for first place.

"You're gonna lose." Naruto said tauntingly. Nearing the finish line.

"Yeah well, you made a fatal mistake when the race began." Hinata said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"You used your booster too early." Hinata said, pressing the red button on the steering wheel, sending her car ahead of Naruto, just before the finish line.

"I lost." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side, you only lost to a girl." Hinata said teasingly.

"You're not an ordinary girl, Hinata." Naruto said smiling. He was actually proud. He had a girlfriend that was not only sexy but was amazing at video games!

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Well..." Hinata said awkwardly. "Let's go get that smoothie."

"Sure." Naruto said, rocking to get up from the car seat shaped chair. The couple walked out of the arcade and were immediately blinded by the sun. They had been gaming in a dark room for a few hours and their eyes struggled to get adjusted. "Where's this smoothie place at?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes to find some sign of the smoothie place.

"We're almost there, it's just down the street." Hinata said.

Hinata and Naruto sat down at the table inside the Smoothie Shack. It was a small family owned smoothie place that was just past an incredibly slanted hill. They were so high it left the entire downtown area exposed below. They sat at the far table against the glass, giving them an incredible view of the city. Naruto sat with one arm on the table and the other holding the smoothie to his mouth. Hinata sat with her hands in her lap and staring out the window to her left.

"Wow, look at that sunset." Hinata said, eyes beaming with admiration for its beauty.

Naruto turned his head, also gasping at the site before him. Just over the horizon, the sun sat only half visible in a full orange color. Colors of pink and orange from the sun reached out into the darkening sky of purple and blue. The bright colors of day were fading and making room for the colors night. The city was beginning to awake from its daytime peace into the wild nightlife of any day. An incredible site that made Naruto feel at peace.

"Incredible." Naruto muttered.

The two sat there in silence, staring at the beautiful sunset as it disappeared into the horizon.

Hinata tapped Naruto's hand. "Naruto." She quietly, hold up her hand to cover her mouth from the window and pointed nonchalantly outside it as well. "Don't look now, but someone familiar is across the street."

Naruto followed Hinata's finger and found it leading across the street to a couple sitting on a bench. It appeared to be two teenagers snuggled up against each other, a girl with obviously dyed blood red hair and a guy with jet black hair, enjoying the sunset like Naruto and Hinata just were.

"Those guys? What about them?" Naruto asked.

"That's Sasuke." Hinata said quietly. "With his mistress."

Naruto looked at the couple again, finally putting together Sasuke's face. The girl however, was less familiar. She had hair the color of blood, dark red eyes with solid black glasses, and was pale skinned to the point it seemed almost unnatural. She dressed in the tight black leathery cloths of a biker or rebel teenager. Fingerless gloves, a chain necklace, dark eyeshadow... She looked like a typical Rebel Teenager who tried too hard to look the part. It seemed almost desperate in a way. Then it clicked to Naruto, "oh God..." Naruto said. "I know her."

Hinata shook her head, "who is she?"

"She's my cousin, Karin Uzumaki. I haven't seen her since before my father died. She goes to a different school, and her family really has no interest in me so we tend to not speak for long periods of time. She and I were never really close but we cared for each other like siblings." Naruto said, continuing to stare at her. "She's so... Different now. She used to be a girly girl, unicorns and butterflies and all that... Now she looks like she kills those things for fun."

Hinata stared at the girl. She couldn't help but admire how sexy she was. She had a slim body with an hourglass figure. Every girl's ideal body... Along with every man's fantasy. "What changed?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she knew Sasuke, let alone shaking up with him. Though, I suppose she doesn't know. She might be a pawn in Sasuke's game. I know where she lives, maybe we could follow them and tell her after they part for the night." Naruto suggested.

Hinata nodded. "We could do that." Hinata said.

The two watched from the restaurant until finally Sasuke and Karin made their way down the street and towards Karin's house no doubt. 2 miles later, the road ended and we reached the outskirts of the city and Karin house to boot. The sky was turning to night, streetlamps and car lights were finally at full blaze. The sky was now a deep violet, soon to turn black. Hinata and Naruto hid on the other side of the street and watched silently for their opportunity. After the two said their goodbyes and had an incredibly long make out session, Sasuke left, disappearing down the street. Naruto was the first to jump and run towards Karin.

"Karin!" Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Karin said in response. The night was dark but she would recognized that spiky blonde hair anywhere. "Naruto! It is you! How's my favorite idiot?" Karin said smiling.

"I'm good." Naruto said, hugging his cousin. "How have you been?"

"Good. I got tired of school so I decided to take accelerated graduation plan. Graduated last year at the age of 16! Kinda bad-ass now that I have free time. 2 years to relax and find myself before college takes it away." She said, noticing the faint violet haired girl in the background. She had on nice clothing, the kind a pampered rich girl would wear. "Who's the prep?" Karin asked Naruto, pointing at Hinata.

"This is Hinata, my _girlfriend_." Naruto said. Hinata extended her hand and shook Karin's hand firmly.

"I never pegged you to be the type to go for sugar mamas but whatever gets you off bro." Karin said, gesturing towards the door. "Let's go inside. The folks are out of town, so I've been having fun all by myself. Should be nice to have some company." Karin said, opening the front door. "Why are you guys out so late on a school night?"

"It's spring break." Hinata spoke.

"Oh I see." Karin said.

"Karin." Naruto said walking through the door and sat down on the couch. He sat next to Hinata and waited as Karin made her way to the other side of the living room with drinks in her hands. "What is your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Karin smiled. "Guess this wasn't some out of the blue visit huh? Haven't seen each other in almost 8 years and the first thing you do is start an interrogation."

"No, it's not like that!" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of him defensively. "I swear."

"Relax." Karin said. "Sasuke told me all about you Naruto. He said you tried coming between him and his popularity. Said that because you were dating Mrs. Hotass over there, people were actually starting to notice you, and he felt threatened. Told me he was gonna embarrass you at the party on Saturday. I figured you'd come looking for answers eventually."

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything?" Hinata blurted in outrage. "Were you just gonna let Naruto be humiliated?!"

"Hinata." Naruto said looking into her eyes, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and squeezing gently. "Calm down and let her explain." Naruto averted his eyes and looked back towards Karin.

"Actually I thought about telling Naruto." Karin said. "However it wasn't my place. What good would it do? This was a conflict between Naruto and Sasuke. What would happen would happen and I would be there for Naruto no matter how it came out."

"Thank you. It wouldn't have turned out best for either of us if you had gotten involved." Naruto said.

"I thought I would put my faith in your ability to find your own path." Karin said.

"What's the plan for humiliating Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I don't know the extent of it but. Sasuke, as MVP Quarterback for the football team, he has access to a boundless supply of slutty girls willing to do anything for him. He was gonna try and get some of them to seduce Naruto and, when the deed was done, drag him out in his birthday suit and expose what he had done to Hinata and the whole school. Hinata would undoubtedly break up with Naruto, Naruto would return to the anti-social he was before and Sasuke no longer had a person to compete with." Karin said. "Good plan, but I didn't see it working."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Because Naruto, you're part of a dying bread Naruto. _Nice guys._ Doesn't matter how many women bend over in front of you you wouldn't do anything unsightly. You would wait as long as it took to find someone worth it. Only a nice guy would act like that." Karin said.

"You dodged the question though." Hinata said. "What's the relationship between you and Sasuke?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend. Her mood had shifted deadly serious. He almost felt intimidated for a second.

Karin smiled. "Nothing now. What you saw tonight was our last day together."

"Why did you guys break up?" Naruto asked.

"Well. Besides the fact that he failed to mention that he had a girlfriend, Sasuke and I had been growing apart for a while now. A good relationship turned into meaningless sex. Sasuke isn't a bad guy, however he is misguided. I doubt Sasuke actually cares for Sakura even. I feel bad for her in a way but am glad I cut it off when I did." Karin said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "I think we need to make one more stop on the way home." He said, watching as Hinata nodded in approval. She knew what Naruto wanted to do. Tell Sakura.

"You two do make a nice couple." Karin said. "I hope you two make it through this."

"Thank you again Karin, you've been a lot of help." Naruto said.

"Of course. Just do me one favor Naruto." Karin said. "Don't let Sasuke drive you to do something wrong. Don't be the one to toss fuel on the fire. Be the one who ends the cycle of hatred, instead of contributing to it."

"We should get going." Hinata said. "Sakura is awake right now but I don't know for how much longer. Her home is only about a mile away from my house."

Naruto got up from his couch and hugged his cousin. "Be safe cuz." Karin said. "And drop by every now and again! I don't care if my folks don't like you, cause I do." She said playfully hitting him on the chest. "We need to stay in contact, you are family after all."

"Alright." Naruto said laughing. "I'll drop by after the party and let you know how it went." Naruto made it to the door, allowing for Hinata to go first. He stepped outside and heard a quiet and solemn tone from Karin's home.

"Good luck." Naruto heard as he closed the door behind him. Beginning his way towards Sakura's house.

* * *

\- What more does the couple have in store for their date? Will there happiness be interrupted by a truth Naruto has yet to learn? How will Naruto handle this and how will it affect the party, which is still right around the corner!? Stay tuned!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

\- Until next time, Hakuna Matata!

 **Authors Notes:**

\- I do like the idea of the Byakugan as more of a technological device for this situation. It was my way of adding more of Naruto's original story into the fanfic. I am considering adding the Sharingan but am not sure how to add it to the story. If you have any ideas feel free to speak up. I will give credit if I choose to put it into the story.

\- Just so you know the Television show I made Hinata watch was The Big Bang Theory. One of my favorite shows, I just wanted to add it in there for fun. :)


	6. Chapter 6

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 6 -

Along the streets of the buzzing nightlife, everything was exciting and extravagant. The night was young, not even midnight yet and everyone was out having a grand evening of drinking, clubbing and dancing. College kids celebrating being released from their caged lives and finally being on spring break. Meanwhile, Sakura sat at her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose, the irritation building inside her. She hated living only a few streets away from the party district of the city, a place that almost every night was booming with the screams of drunks. How was she supposed to write an English essay when the bass from 3 streets away shook her entire apartment? She banged her hand on her laptops keyboard, almost immediately regretting the anger she exerted. It wasn't like an earthquake that shook the entire block but it was constant small noticeable vibrations that occurred every few minutes. She sighed. It wasn't their fault, they were just having a good time, and getting irritated wouldn't type the paper any faster. "Come on Sakura… Only a few more pages and you're done, Concentrate." She said to herself. She needed to get this paper done so she could enjoy her spring break with no worries. She set her eyes forwards once more and began typing, however the new found focus didn't last long for not even a few moments later, her doorbell rang. Her parents were sound asleep, virtually dead to the world as they laid in their bed. Her mother and father snored like nothing in the world could wake them, which was actually accurate. She knew she'd have to be the one to answer the door, only causing her irritation to grow. Sakura walked out of her room, passing by the kitchen and living room and then stopped to close the door to her parent's room. She felt a calmness rush over her at the suddenly noticeable silence, maybe she could concentrate on the paper now. After the unexpected visitors left of course. _Who would be here this late?_ She wondered. _Probably some drunk that got lost or something._

Her front door waited patiently as she pulled the heavy metal knob towards her and opened to reveal who had disturbed her writing. "Hinata... Naruto..." She said surprised. "What are you guys doing here so late? Its almost 11 at night." Sakura noticed the two holding hands and couldn't help but smile. _Took you guys long enough._ She thought.

Naruto and Hinata "We wanted to see if you could talk right now." Hinata said, Naruto looked away in dismay. He felt almost guilty even though he had done nothing wrong... Yet. He had to tell Sakura that the man she loves... Doesn't care about her.

 _I hope this goes well... I don't want Sakura getting too hurt... Though I guess that's inevitable at this point._ Naruto thought as the 3 teens made their way to Sakura's room.

"My parents are asleep so try not to be too loud. They're heavy sleepers so we don't have to whisper at least." Sakura said, opening the door and walking into her room.

Naruto entered Sakura's room and felt the change in atmosphere. He had never been in a girl's room before and didn't expect it to be so... Girly. Pink walls, a pink bed with pink pillows and a solid white desk and book case. Every detail about this room screamed that a female lived here. Naruto took a seat on the floor next to Hinata while Sakura went back to her desk chair and saved her essay on her computer. "So, are you two finally together?" Sakura asked the couple, watches the blushes glazed on their faces made her smile. "About time." She said through her small chuckles.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto asked.

"Well you two were holding hands when I saw you at the door." Sakura said chuckling. "Besides, Hinata's liked you since God knows when so I expected this to happen sooner or later."

"Wow. You're pretty observant." Naruto said.

"I'm more than that but I guess that's good for now. Hinata and I have been friends for a few years now, at first I admit I didn't like her but she grew on me. Which makes me think we haven't really spoken that much Naruto. We've only had small talk at the lunch table." Sakura said with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess we could talk more." Naruto said smiling. It felt nice to have someone want to talk to him. "But we didn't come here to make small talk. We have some bad news Sakura."

"It's about Sasuke." Hinata finished.

Sakura craned her neck and shot them a confused look. "What's the problem? Is Sasuke alright?"

Naruto bit his lip. He didn't like what he had to say next. "Sasuke is fine." Naruto said, watching Sakura's shoulders slump is relief. "However... There's no easy way to say this but..." Naruto trailed off. The room left silent as Hinata and Sakura held their breaths. "Sasuke has been having an affair... Sakura. Apparently it's been happening for a while. It supposedly ended tonight but we wanted you to know the extent of it." Naruto watched as the color drained from Sakura's face.

"Sasuke's been... cheating?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed. "I'm so sorry Sakura." Hanging his head in shame.

"Why are you sorry?" Sakura asked, beginning to stare down at her palms.

"Because the girl he was cheating with was... My cousin... Karin Uzumaki. She broke it off as soon as she found out Sasuke was dating you." Naruto felt a sense of responsibility mix with shame. It was his family that caused the hole in Sakura's heart, he felt that he was to blame in a sense. A sense of responsibility mixed with shame. "As soon as she found out." Naruto repeated, trying in a sort of way to ease Sakura's hatred.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and ran her thumb along the bridge of his knuckles, reassuring him that he wasn't at fault. Hinata uncrossed her legs and got up from their spot on the floor and walked over to Sakura who sat slumped in her office chair. "Sakura?" Hinata asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea?" Sakura said, a few tears forming in her eyes. Her emerald eyes now a forest green under the reddening color of her eyes. It was obvious she was going to burst into tears any second.

Immediately Hinata wrapped her in a hug from behind. "It's gonna be alright. We're here for you." She spoke softly. The air grew tense and Naruto held his breath. He felt a knot forming in his

Sakura placed her hands on Hinata's arm as she continued to cry. Naruto sat quietly in the back of the room, trying to stay out of sight. It wasn't his place to try and comfort a girl he barely knew, after finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her with his very own cousin. Instead he would allow for the pink haired girl to get comfort from her true friend, Hinata. Naruto and Hinata waited and comforted Sakura where they could. They would be here all night if need be.

… **1 hour later …**

Sakura sobbed here and there but now mostly stayed quiet. She slumped in her chair with Hinata's arms around her and Naruto waiting patiently in the corner. "I've had a feeling for a while now." Sakura started, dotting her eyes with napkins. "Next week would've made it 2 years." She said through small gasps for air. Naruto couldn't help but catch key words, _would've..._ Probably meaning that tonight Sakura made up her mind. "He's been distant for months now. He's been less interested in me, making excuses for why we can't hang out. Always finding something to do as soon as school lets out. It just felt wrong, like his whole attitude and personality was changing. When we first started dating," Sakura said, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "he was so caring and passionate. He held the door for me, gave me flowers, a real romantic... And that night we first had sex... I actually compared it to what I imagined Heaven to be like." She said through a sad chuckle. "It wasn't just the sex, though it was good, that I came to appreciate... It was the feeling of security and comfort that I was drawn to. Listening to his heartbeat as I feel asleep in his arms. The feeling that I had someone who would protect me at my weakest, someone who would be there if I ever needed something. Someone to beside me at my strongest. A friend... A best friend." Her words stopped with her tears.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Naruto, still in the corner of room and Hinata with her arms around Sakura for comfort. They remained silent but both knew what the other was thinking. Something they both desperately wanted to believe in. _We won't end up like this._ They thought, feeling the agony radiate from Sakura.

It was nearing midnight when Sakura spoke again. "I think you guys should go. It's getting late." She said.

Hinata looked down at the obviously broken girl. "We'll be here as long as you need us."

Sakura smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you... But I can handle myself from here. I just need to do some thinking."

"Don't think too much." Naruto said smiling. "You'll drive yourself crazy."

Sakura looked at the both of them. She smiled and wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "I'm looking forward to the party this Saturday."

Hinata's eyes widened. "I didn't think you'd wanna go... You know, with everything that's happened."

"Yeah well, I guess it'd be good to break up where it all started." Sakura said smiling. "We got together at a party freshman year. We were wasted beyond belief too," she said chuckling, snorting some mucus beginning to drip. "Besides, just because this sucks doesn't mean I can't have a good time."

"I don't know..." Hinata said. Naruto got up and put a hand on Hinata shoulder.

"Let her do it Hinata. They say the best way to get over a breakup is to just have fun. Maybe some fun and partying is just what the doctor ordered." Naruto said, meeting Sakura's eyes. In a way, it looked like they were thanking him for his faith in her.

The couple made their way towards the front door with Sakura trailing behind. Hinata and Naruto interlocked their hands and faced the pink haired girl. "Well. Good night." She said.

"Good night Sakura." Naruto said.

"Good night." Hinata said.

They stood there until the door to Sakura's home sealed. Once again, the awkwardness hung thick in the air as the couple made their way to Hinata's house.

Sakura slumped on the other side of the door, continuing to shed a few tears. She listened as the steps of her two friends slowly faded. No longer did she wail over the failed relationship, now she just wanted to calm down. Her heart pumped harder with every gasp of air...

 _Sasuke..._ She thought. _I_ _wish I'd seen the signs earlier. What am I going to do about this?_ She asked, pulling her knees into her chest and placing her hand on her stomach. She felt the air escape from her lungs with each gasp. _It's too late… Far too late._ She thought.

"Does your dad know you're coming home?" Naruto asked Hinata as they descended the staircase of Sakura's apartment.

"Yeah. He didn't seem mad. But I'm sure he's frustrated I stayed out this late, even during spring break." She said, grabbing his hand as they made their way onto the street. The lights from clubs radiated constantly from all angles. They were a few miles from Naruto's place however, Naruto insisted on walking Hinata home.

"It's just a precaution." Naruto said, squeezing her hand playfully. "You're my girlfriend, I have a right to be over protective." Naruto smiling, proud to proclaim his status as " _taken_ ".

"You just want an excuse to hold my hand." Hinata teased.

"You never know." Naruto said smiling. "Maybe I'm just using you for sex."

"We would have to have sex for that to be true." Hinata retorted.

"Damn... You caught me. For a while now..." Naruto said placing his pausing to try and add a dramatic pause. "I've secretly had a harem this entire time. I'd actually the biggest playboy in the world! Hugh Hefner has got nothin' on me."

"Yeah, and I was the first man on mars." Hinata laughed.

"No way! That's awesome. I didn't know we went to mars... Or that you were a guy." Naruto joked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, right after the Rebels invaded and blew up the Death Star, I landed on mars and planted the flag."

"Seems about right..." Naruto chuckled. "You know. For a guy you sure are attractive..."

They both chuckled. Naruto and Hinata laughing to themselves. They were only a few steps from Hinata's house, Naruto having lost his sense of direction a long time ago. He knew if he could get back to the main street, he would find his way home. At best he was looking at a 30 minute walk home.

"Here we are." Hinata said with an exhausted sigh. She leaned against the gate guarding her home from the outside world. The same gate Naruto and Hinata kissed at on the day they first became a couple. "You know... In a way I think we should be thankful for Sasuke."

"Whys that?"

"Well. It was his drive to get us apart that made us actually grow closer. If it weren't for him, we may never have had become a couple."

Naruto smiled. "So a negative force had a positive effect... Kind of poetic."

"Yes." Hinata said, raising to Naruto's level and kissed his lips gently.

Naruto returned the kiss, breaking moments later to take a breath and say, "thank you Sasuke." He said, his lips grazing next to Hinata's.

"HINATA!" The couple turned to see Hiashi standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl imprinted on his face. "Get in the house! Now!"

Hinata, like clockwork, immediately did as her father said. Looking at Naruto, she let go of him of his hand while he watched as she disappeared from view into the exquisite home. Hiashi stayed and studied Naruto. Naruto could feel his gaze upon him, scanning him for everything.

"I've come to accept that my daughter will do as she wants, regardless of my influence. She's a young woman, she has a right to her freedom." Hiashi said, slowly making his way towards Naruto. "However, I don't approve of her being out past midnight, with her boyfriend of all people. Doing God knows what!"

"Please forgive me Mr. Hyuga." Naruto said, trying to maintain eye contact. "It was my fault, I convinced Hinata to stay later. I wanted to spend more time together and I was really selfish. Nothing happened between us, I swear!"

"Naruto. I like you. I think you are a good kid. However, I can't just overlook this. There needs to be a punishment for this." He said.

Naruto held his breath, resisting the urge to gulp in fear. "What did you have in mind, sir?"

Hiashi took a deep breath. He really hated punishing his children but knew it was necessary. "Hinata is no longer allowed to go to the party on Saturday. Hinata and you can see each other during the course of spring break but she will not leave the house. You're welcome to come over and see her but Neji or I but be here." Hiashi spoke in a commanding tone. He was now right in front of Naruto. He towered over him, leaning in close as his voice dropped to a whisper. "You would do well to abide by this Naruto." Hiashi turned and made his way into his estate. Meanwhile, Naruto was left to walk home, alone, having been stripped of his vital source of confidence, Hinata.

* * *

\- What will Naruto do? Without Hinata by his side, will he have the confidence to stand against Sasuke's plan? What will happen after Sakura's break-up? WILL SOMEONE GET THEIR HEART AND NOSE BROKEN AT THE SAME TIME? We can only hope. Stay tuned!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed!

\- As always, Say Hello To My Little Friend!


	7. Chapter 7

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- 217: Assault with intent to murder

\- Dyspnea: Labored breathing

\- Bradycardia: Slow pulse (dangerously slow)

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 7 -

Naruto laid in his bed and stared as his ceiling fan made its rounds. Pondering the day before, he sighed as thoughts of shame, pride, anger and even happiness flooded his mind. Hinata and Naruto finally had found Sasuke's mistress, turning out to be Naruto's cousin Karin. Someone he hadn't seen for years due to her parent's dislike of Naruto's side of the family. After finding all this out, Hinata and Naruto took it into their own hands to tell Sakura of Sasuke's affair. They decided not to tell of his plan to humiliate Naruto, there was no sense in pouring salt on her ever growing wounds. She didn't seem to handle the truth very well, counting she burst into tears not even seconds after finding out. They consoled her as long as they could but ultimately all they were able to do was stand there and wait for her tears to stop themselves from flowing from her eyes.

 _Bzzzzzzzzz,_ Naruto's phone jumped with the arrival of a new message. It tilted along the cliff of his nightstand, performing a balance act of sorts.

 _Bzzzzzzzzz._ It repeated, begging for the attention of the blonde. He caught the phone just before it was purged itself from the nightstands surface and was caught by the hard ground.

Unlocking his phone, Naruto begins to read and immediately reply to the message sent by his girlfriend.

Hinata: **Hey**

Naruto: **Hey**

Hinata: **So… My dad just said I can't go to the party…**

Naruto: **Yeah, he told me too**

Hinata: **Are you still going?**

Naruto: I **don't know...**

Hinata: I'm **so sorry...**

Naruto: **Why are you sorry?**

Hinata: I **promised you I'd be there. Now I can't.**

Naruto paused when he read the texts. Hinata blamed herself... And it was his fault. He wanted to badly to tell her he wasn't going to go, to tell her he was going to abandon the idea of justice for her... But he couldn't. Going to this party wasn't about their relationship anymore. Whether or not he went to the party, he knew they would still be good. That was all Naruto needed to reassure himself that going to the party was no longer an option, but a necessary evil.

Naruto: **Nata... I'm gonna go.**

Hinata: **Are you sure?**

Naruto: **Yes. I made up my mind and I'm going to follow through.**

Hinata: I'll **support any decision you make. I'm going to try and talk to my father and convince him to let me go.**

Naruto: **Thank you.**

Hinata: **Just promise me one thing Naruto.**

Naruto: **What is it?**

Hinata: **Don't let them embarrass you.**

Naruto: I **promise.**

Naruto closed his phone. He figured Hinata wouldn't reply at this point. A grievous smile plastered along his face. He no longer knew if was happy or sad. A mix if anything. He had every intention of succeeding in his endeavor. However, he felt a swirl of emotion inside. He was nervous, excited, angry, and so many other emotions balled into one. Nervous for facing the challenges placed before him, excited for the sheer act of attending a party in the first place, angry at Sasuke… Angry at Hiashi for what he chose to do… Angry at himself for being selfish and allowing for Hinata to take to punishment. He felt helpless, what could he have done against her father? An act of aggression would only have worsened things, was he right to just accept the punishment so willingly?

Naruto felt his eyelids grow heavy as he laid his head further into the embrace of his pillow. He wished silently to himself that he could use Hinata's lap as a pillow instead... He figured that would be more comfortable. Though he was sure that wasn't going to be possible any time soon.

Naruto continued to toss and turn throughout the night... The party seemed to be only growing closer and yet it felt so far away. Naruto rested his eyes until finally falling asleep, dreaming of the violet haired girl he held so dear.

 **...Meanwhile...**

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed and flipped through the channels of the television in her room. Her room filled with darkness, except from the bluish light of the screen. Though her mind was split in every direction except towards the television. She felt uneasy about the party, and about Naruto's attendance there. He'd never been to a party before, the drinking and the drugs that are done there, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

As that thought left her mind, a knock came at the door. "Hinata?" It was Neji. "You awake?"

Hinata's first instinct was to not answer, however, after everything tonight, how could she sleep? "Yeah I'm awake. What do you want?" Hinata asked, sounding more frustrated than she meant to. By her tone alone she was obviously pissed off.

"I just wanna talk." Neji said.

Hinata got up and walked towards the door. She hesitated, not really wanting to talk to anyone, but ultimately opened the door. "Yes?" She asked standing under the doorway and leaning against the wall.

"I know you're probably pissed off right now but I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna try and convince Hiashi to let you go." Neji said. Hinata was taken back by Neji's sudden sense of empathy. It wasn't like him to try and help with Hinata's problems... Or even help someone else for that matter.

"That's unusually nice of you. Good luck with that though. You know as well as I do that father never changes his mind once he's made it up." Hinata retorted. She felt a swell of guilt wash over her. It wasn't Neji's fault... Why did she need to be so harsh towards him? As Neji turned, feeling discouraged by Hinata, he heard her voice. "Thank you." She said. "For caring." Then the door shut, leaving him to face their father alone.

"Father." Neji said, knocking on the door to his office, peering into the room. It was odd for Neji to call Hiashi "father" but Neji usually did when he tried establishing a sense of father-son bonding feeling of sorts. Once again, Hiashi was nose deep in his books, researching the similarities between living tissue and mechanics.

"Yes?" Hiashi asked, keeping his face down towards the book.

"I wanna talk to you." Neji said, now shutting the door behind him.

"If it's about Hinata I don't want to hear it." He said.

"I think you should rethink her punishment." Neji blurted out. Hearing his father sigh, he knew he's have to be more convincing. "She never does anything wrong and the one time she does, you punish her by not letting her go to a party? She doesn't drink, smoke or do really anything bad. The first time she actually goes out with someone and it's with a great guy like Naruto. So she stayed out a little late? It's not like they were out having sex! Let her have fun." Neji said.

Hiashi sat in silence. His face was still down in the book but it was obvious he was no longer looking at the words. He looked up at Neji. "Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes." Neji said. Turning to face the door. He opened it and before closing it behind him he looked back at his father who was staring off into space. He may not have changed his mind but he planted seeds. Seeds that if his father gave enough thought, might turn out in Hinata's favor.

 **...Finally the day of the party arrives...**

Naruto and Hinata sat together in Hinata's living room. Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's shoulders, with Hinata leaning into his chest, they watched television. Because of her punishment for their late night date on Sunday, they were confined to the Hyuga Manor. Hinata was not allowed to leave the house for the rest of spring break or go to the party that was now only hours away. The lighter side of this whole thing was that Naruto was allowed over to visit Hinata as long as Neji or Hiashi was home. Neji sat on the loveseat opposite of them, reading some textbook for school.

Neji looked up from his book and watched Naruto. Not even an hour till the party and he doesn't even seem to break a sweat. What kind of person walks into a known trap, and doesn't even seem to give it a second thought? Either Naruto's the dumbest person alive or he has a plan. He had to know. "So what is your plan?" He asked, watching as Naruto flinched to return eye contact. He was so absorbed in the movie that he jumped at Neji's sudden question. "What's your plan for the party Naruto?"

Naruto was surprised. "How do you know about the party?"

Neji smiled. He found it entertaining to express his intelligence. "I listen. It's amazing what you find out when you have a little patience. Also helps that Hinata talks to herself when she thinks." Neji said smiling, watching as Hinata blushed.

"Sorry Naruto." Hinata said, trying to hide her face in his chest.

Naruto reached up and stroked her hair. "It's alright Nata. It's not a big deal." Naruto said comfortingly. He looked at Neji with a somber face. "I honestly don't know."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you should at least have a plan?"

Naruto shuffled Hinata on top of him. Hinata only listened. Her only desire now was to be as close to Naruto as possible, while she still could. Hinata now deeper into his chest as he sat up to clearly direct Neji. "I know that I plan to confront Sasuke. As for the details... There are so many possibilities that I'd be better if I play it by ear."

Neji nodded, understanding Naruto's decision. "What are you gonna say when you meet him?"

Naruto hesitated. He knew the key points, but as for his speech he was still unsure. "Still revising and editing." Naruto said with a smile, feeling Hinata stir on top of him.

"I don't want you to go." Hinata muffled, hugging Naruto tightly. It was now an hour before the party and Naruto and Hinata hadn't moved from each other's embrace since the moment Naruto arrived.

"I have to…" Naruto whispered.

"I know..."

Naruto looked at the clock, the party was starting. He'd planned on being late as to not gain too much attention. "I should be leaving." He said, feeling Hinata's hand grip tighter into his shirt.

"Don't go... Stay here with me." She said.

"I'm sorry... This is something I have to do. I'll be over right afterward. I promise." Naruto said, moving his body to an upright position. He looked at Hinata and felt a sense of urgency rush over him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's not even a 5 minute walk from here."

He got up from the couch and tried to walk away but Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, preventing him from moving.

"Nata…" Naruto said solemnly, he knew what he was doing was right… but that didn't make it any easier. He grabbed hold of her hands and stood for a few minutes. It wasn't until Neji got up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder that they realized time was still moving around them.

"Naruto… You should go while you can." Neji said, taking Hinata's hands from around Naruto. Neji embraced Hinata into his chest and sighed. Hinata couldn't even watch as Naruto left the house. Neji watched as he shut the door behind him. He wished silently for Naruto's safety. It was funny, not even a week ago Neji had wanted to pick a fight with Naruto over his relationship with Hinata. Now, Naruto seemed almost like someone Neji could depend on. He thought, if only for a second, he was happy Naruto had fallen for his sister. Even if they weren't really siblings, he protected her like one.

… **At the party…**

Naruto felt the vibrations from the bass deep within his chest. It was a sickening feeling, his heart pumped but his chest moved so much it felt like his heart was gonna stop from the inability to match the beat. _How could someone enjoy this?_ Naruto thought… or at least, tried to. His ears felt hot as the deafening noise arose from the dozens of speakers placed all around the mansion like house. There was nowhere to go where the music didn't blast and the vibrations couldn't be felt.

All around Naruto there were drinks, dancing, the occasional drugs, as well as the obvious and very heated make out sessions between everyone. Males, females, it didn't matter to them as long as it was someone's tongue down their throat.

The Uchiha house was an incredible estate. A stunning 30 acre land, a pool larger than the size of Naruto's apartment, a water fountain in the driveway where cars of all sorts were parked. There had to be at least a hundred teens at this party.. The house was a staggering 3 story with what seemed like a dozen rooms. Each one, as it were, had a couple in there... Doing things Naruto wished he could forget. Naruto walked up and down the house, bumping into a new individual every few seconds. _How can I find Sasuke in a 3 story house with well over a hundred people?_ Naruto thought to himself, feeling his thoughts once again muffles by the echoing music.

Naruto saw Kiba, Sasuke's best friend, making out with a few girls on the couch. He kept walking, trying to keep from making eye contact. He wanted to deal with Sasuke alone, not his backup.

Shikamaru was with Temari in the corner, Temari absorbed into Shikamaru's chest. The two were a match made in heaven, they could sleep through a tornado and would never notice anything but each other. They seemed to be satisfied by just the embrace of their love.

Several other couples were easily spotted in the dense crowd of dancing and drinking. Lee and Gaara, one of the few openly gay couples, were dancing close to the electronic beat of the bass. Choji and Ino were dancing with the occasional kiss and grind shared between them.

Naruto stepped outside into the cold spring atmosphere. He hadn't checked the pool area yet, but what he really wanted was to ease his speeding heart. It wasn't completely silent outside but it was definitely at a decent level. Now people could hear each other and have conversations.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura stumbling towards him. "Sakura..." He muttered, knowing she was incredibly drunk.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, landing face first into Naruto's chest. Her breath was rancid with the stench of alcohol. "Hmmm. You smell like chocolate." She said smiling. "You know... *Hiccup* I think you're actually pretty cute Naruto..."

Naruto tried to support Sakura as she fumbled over her own feet. He decided he would take Sakura home once he found Sasuke. Once he finished his business he would leave and take Sakura with him to sober up. "Sakura, where's Sasuke?"

"I don't give a damn about SaaaaaSuke." She said in a oblivious tone. "That cheating asshole is probably hitting on some busty blonde *Hiccup*." She smiled. "I broke up with his ass right after the party started jumpin hehe." Sakura said through a smile filled with teeth. *Hiccup* "He left in his car and didn't come back. I started drinking when he left... and dancing..."

"How much have you had to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Not enough!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke must have been too distraught by the breakup that Naruto became the farthest thing from his mind. In a way, Naruto felt as though he should he relieved... But he wasn't. He had played a large role in ending a long term relationship. Even if the relationship wasn't that great, he still had a hand in its demise. He knew he owed Sakura much more than he could ever repay. She had unintentionally spared him a series of complicated even that would've been exhausting and stressful. "Come on Sakura" Naruto said, grabbing her hips to keep her up right. "Let's get you home."

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto now had hold of Sakura's hips, preparing to pick her up and carry her home.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, looking at the pink haired beauty. Even when it was obvious she was drunk off her ass, she was incredibly beautiful. Though, Naruto still thought Hinata was the picture of perfection. He didn't care how beautiful other women were, Hinata would always be at the top.

Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's chest. "I bet Hinata doesn't let you touch her huh?" She said through an intoxicated grin.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, scared that this conversation should end quickly before something happens.

"You're handsome." Sakura said, tracing her index finger in loops over Naruto's chest. "You're nice, you're funny, and you're considerate... One of best guys I've ever met. In a way I'm jealous of Hinata."

"You'll find someone who can appreciate you like you deserve to be Sakura. You just need to have faith." Naruto said. Sakura was too drunk to really process what he had said.

"Yeah but..." Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's jaw. "You're here now." She leaned forwards on her tip toes and connected with Naruto's lips.

Naruto felt a surge of electricity flow through him. Not the good kind either. His heart seemed to have dropped into his stomach, stopping any thought in his mind. He knew he had to push the pink haired girl off of him but his body was in shock... Sakura was kissing him! Sakura was drunk and vulnerable... And kissing Naruto! He pushed Sakura away from him and held her by the shoulders. "Sakura... I'm sorry but I'm with Hinata..."

"I know but... She doesn't have to know." She made a pass to take hold of Naruto's crotch but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"I love Hinata... We can't do this."

"I understand... Not like any guy would wanna touch me anyway." Sakura said. Naruto wanted to disagree, claiming she was beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her. However, he felt that such comments were the opposite of what she needed. She needed to get home. She needed to calm down and rest.

"Come one Sakura. Let's get you home." Naruto said, picking up Sakura bridal style. Sakura no longer had the will to fight or even move for that matter. She rested her head into Naruto's toned chest, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing.

Unbeknownst to the teens, and before seeing Naruto push Sakura away from him, a pair of lavender eyes turned away in horror from across the pool. Beginning to return to the home she had been confined to for almost all of spring break. Tears staining the shirt, picked out specifically for tonight.

The blonde and pinkette walked back towards the house, their backs turned to the increasingly heartbroken girl. Stumbling home through tear filled eyes.

Somehow, someway, Naruto got stuck with the responsibility of taking a drunk and depressed Sakura home. Sakura had finally passed out some time during the walk, after Naruto had finally gotten away from that dreadful mansion. Naruto saw people staring as he carried her from the house but couldn't care less. He had no interest in an image. All he wanted was to get his friend home… and not bump her head on one of the passing objects along the dimly lit street of the city. Her body hung loose like his arms were a bed made just for her.

He was a little irritated that he had to carry Sakura so far but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. It wasn't her fault, he had to remind himself, and it wasn't his burden. Anyone would have done what she did after such a bad break up. However, he felt the desire to help her. If he had left her there, there were probably a line of guys that would've tried to take advantage of her drunkenness. A kiss would've been the lightest thing weighing itself on Naruto's conscience. Naruto's heart pounded when he thought of the kiss. It wasn't like the romantic feelings of when he and Hinata kissed. It was... Nothing in a sense. The butterflies Naruto felt when he kissed Hinata were silent. His heart only pounded with guilt but that was inevitable. He would never do anything to hurt Hinata on purpose, that kiss might as well have been a glance compared to how much he cares for Hinata. However, he'd never had a girl be so bold towards him... He didn't find romantic pleasure from the kiss, just guilt from the action. It was an act of passion he did with someone he didn't care for. Naruto didn't know how to react. He would never act on these feelings, no matter how they may flood his mind, but they were there, that much he couldn't stand. Naruto had urges just like anyone else his age, but unlike them, Naruto refused to act on them. Sex, though probably incredibly pleasurable, wasn't something Naruto thought of lightly. He couldn't be that guy who slept with random women, not even remembering their name the next morning. He wanted not only his first time but every time after to be with someone he cared for. I really need to stop talking to myself. Naruto thought. He left his thoughts drift as he neared Sakura's apartment.

Naruto continued on in silence, carrying her bridal style through Main Street in the middle of the city, up the stairs of her apartment building and up to the door. It had been a 30 minute walk to Sakura's house, then another 15 to Hinata's house.

He needed to tell Hinata everything that happened at the party... Including the kiss. Why didn't I just stop her? Naruto thought. He went through the scene a thousand times in his head but every time he is reminded of his hesitation. That split second is what allowed their lips to connect. He pushed her off of him immediately after but he felt guilt run through him. He didn't kiss her back, he hadn't done anything wrong... Sakura kissed him and before he could react, they kissed. This isn't Sakura's fault. She was drunk, no one is the same person when they're drunk. This whole thing is frustrating… I wish I would've reacted faster. Naruto thought. The sudden situation made him hesitate. He regrets it now, knowing that being taken off guard and surprised is no excuse. He needed to confess this, pray Hinata will understand.

He lifted Sakura with one arm and extended the other towards the door. He contemplated knocking, would her parents be asleep? If they were, how would he get in?

Instead, Naruto grabbed the door handle and twisted his wrist. He expected the resistance of a locked door, but found the door open and welcoming to anyone who wanted to enter. Odd that they'd leave the door open... What if I was a burglar or something? Naruto thought. Guess I should count this as a blessing, now Sakura can sleep in her own bed. She's gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Naruto followed the familiar pathway back to Sakura's room. He opened the door to her room and was once again taken aback by the picture example of a young teenaged girl's room. Pink was everywhere. Naruto made his way to Sakura's bed and set her down softly, placing her head onto the pillow. He manipulated the sheets under her body and finally pulled enough out to cover her. Her head might feel full of lead tomorrow, but at least she'll be warm. Naruto thought.

Naruto tiptoed out of the room, stopping to look back at the girl. "I'm sorry Sakura..." Naruto said quietly, turning and shutting the door behind him. Continuing to tiptoe his way out of the apartment, he maneuvered around the furniture and walls and towards front door. Naruto felt for the doorknob, turning it quietly as to not wake Sakura's parents, not even 10 feet away. He opened the door and turned the lock, making sure the door locked when it shut behind him. Once outside the apartment, he made a sigh of relief. His arms were sore and he was exhausted after such an eventful night, a night that wasn't even close to being over just yet. Naruto made his way towards the staircase and down the several flights of stairs until he was back on the street, beginning his walk back to Hinata's house.

It's getting late. Naruto thought, looking out at the almost sunken sun. The sky now a deep purple, giving way to the night.

I'm worried about Hinata though... How will she take the news that Sakura and I kissed? Naruto thought. I hope sh-

Something hit Naruto on the back of his head, something hard. The sounds of metal on metal rung in his ears as he stumbled forward and massaged the back of his head. "Naruto!" The voice said. Naruto's vision grew blurry, he was seeing stars and couldn't tell who struck him when he turned around. The figure was blurry and a blend of colors and shapes. "You son-of-a-bitch! I'll kick your ass!" It was then that Naruto recognized the voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, holding the back of his head. Sasuke rushed up to Naruto and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into the wall of the building beside them.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he got close to Naruto. His breath stunk of liquor and cigarettes. "I leave for 5 God damned minutes to clear my head and suddenly I start getting texts from people at the party. Saying you were leaving with Sakura... And..." Sasuke said leaning into Naruto's face, now inches away. "I didn't believe it, I thought there's no way someone like you could get Sakura, until I saw you walking out of her apartment!" He said, his grip tightening around Naruto's collar, pinching his neck and starting to cut off air. "Now people are telling me you kissed her?!" Sasuke took one of his hands out from around Naruto's collar and gut punched Naruto, letting go with his other hand to allow Naruto to fall to the floor.

Naruto did everything in his power to prevent his head from hitting the ground. In the end he settled with landing on his back and rolling to his side to face Sasuke who towered over him in a blind fury. "Sasuke... It's not..." A kick to the gut halted Naruto's words.

"Shut up!" Sasuke scream, his face growing red with anger. "Don't speak to me!"

Naruto laid on the ground, he rubbed where he had been hit on the back of his head... Wet. He moved his hand to the front of his face and saw his fingers covered in blood. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar once again and brought him to his knees and eventually to his feet. He tugged at his shirt, tearing some of the fabric. Naruto's world was spinning from his injury. He twisted and tried to regain what little balance he could, but before Naruto had his balance Sasuke push Naruto against the wall, getting close to his face. Naruto could smell the alcohol on his breath. It made him want to gag but the pain in his stomach prevented that and any resistance. He opened his eyes and Naruto saw red in Sasuke's eyes, a fiery hatred that Naruto almost felt fearful of.

Sasuke look Naruto in the eye and swallowed. "Are you the one that told Sakura about Karin?" He asked. Naruto stared in silence. "Answer me! Are you or are you not the one who told Sakura about Karin?! She's your cousin isn't she?!"

"Yes."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He gritted his teeth. "Yes what?" He grunted through his unmoving lips. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it. Hear the truth for himself.

"I told Sakura... Everything." Naruto felt his vision fading. It was obvious he was going to lose conscience any second. The next couple jabs to Naruto's ribs were numb, he could no longer feel the body shots. He was on the ground, facing Sasuke who sat on top of his chest and attacked relentlessly. He felt pressure, the knowing that he was being struck repeatedly was all he knew, nothing more. As Naruto's mind faded, he felt a smile form on his face. No more secrets... No more lies... No regret. Naruto had given the situation his all, knowing that, he felt as if he were content. The last thought he had was of Hinata. His beautiful girlfriend he cared for so much... He couldn't wait to see her again. All he wanted was for her happiness… Hoping that when he woke up, she would be there.

Sasuke saw that Naruto lost conscious but couldn't stop himself, he wailed at Naruto's unmoving body and felt the hatred in him grow. Everything was fine until he came along! This... This...

Sasuke hated that Naruto was an honest person. His anger dropped when he came to his senses. What was he doing? All Naruto had done was reveal Sasuke's sin... Bringing to light what he knew was wrong but did anyway. Sasuke knew that cheating was wrong. He knew it, but he had done it anyway. In a way, Naruto had done what any good hearted person would have done. Maybe they're right... Maybe I am a bastard... Maybe Sakura was right to ditch an asshole like me... She probably kissed Naruto because he was a nice guy and she wanted the opposite of me... Sasuke stopped his punches and got up from Naruto body. He looked down at his bloodied face and stepped back. What had he done?

"Freeze!" Sasuke turned to see a cop pointing a .45 caliber handgun at his body. "Step away from the victim." He said sternly.

Victim? Sasuke thought. He looked down at Naruto's unconscious body. Blood started to drip from his swollen right cheek and eye, a busted bottom lip, and a completely black and purple left eye that seemed to almost be painted on. I did this? Sasuke thought. Naruto looks like I tried to kill him... Sasuke gulped. Had he really tried to kill him? Sasuke was so lost in rage he hadn't taken into account just how badly he was hurting Naruto.

"I said step away!" The cop said, racking the gun to prepare to fire. Sasuke turned and looked at the cop, doing a side step to his right to get away from Naruto. Once Sasuke put his hands in the air, the cop reached for his radio on his shoulder and stared at the boy. "This is Detective Asuma Sarutobi." The Detective said. He stared daggers at the young Uchiha and held his gun firm, ready to fire if the boy so much as flinched. "We have a 217 off of Main Street, just outside of Konoha Apartments. Suspect is in custody. Requesting immediate medical assistance." The cop made his way towards Sasuke and with one hand turned him around and forced him to the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent." He started, forcing Sasuke's hands behind his back. He clamped one wrist with the cold steel of handcuffs and maneuvered towards his other wrist. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." *Clamp* "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The Detective asked, grabbing Sasuke by his cuffs and pull his arms with them, twisting them the opposite way they are supposed to go. Leaving Sasuke no choice but to go with them. "Do you understand?" The Detective asked again, more sternly this time. He added pressure, twisting Sasuke's arms further behind him.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled in pain. The Detective relieved the pressure he was exerting, allowing Sasuke's arms to fall back behind him.

"That's 10-4 Detective. Emergency dispatch has been alert and is headed towards to scene now." The Detectives radio sounded, with a female voice. "What's the status of the victim?" The female voice said.

The Detective escorted Sasuke to the police car and shut the door behind him. Sasuke slumped in the seat, watching as the Detective made his way towards Naruto. "We have an unconscious male, around 16 to 18 years old, blonde hair, eyes seem to be too swollen from bruising to see eye color, victim seems to alive but severely beaten and bruised. Dyspnea but still able to breath by himself." Asuma knelt beside Naruto and placed two fingers on his neck. "He has bradycardia measuring somewhere around 50. He's stable but his skull has several fractures. Major concern at this point is blood loss with possible internal bleeding, and possible brain damage. No telling what this kids gone through. He's not in shock either. This kid needs treatment soon though. Damn, this kid is lucky to be alive. How far is the ambulance?"

"Should be there any time now. I sent the status of the kid to the hospital. They're preparing for his arrival now."

"Thanks. Let Ibiki know he has fresh meat for interrogation." Asuma said with a slight chuckle.

"Calm down Jigsaw. Save your games for later." The female voice retorted with a small laugh.

"Speaking of later... You got any plans later?" Asuma asked smiling.

"Not with you." The voice stated though a laugh. "Just keep it in your pants until you get that kid some help."

"No promises." Asuma stated. "Over and out."

"Roger. See ya when you get here."

Asuma looked down at Naruto. Damn kid. Why would someone go to this extreme just to do this to you? Asuma thought to himself. He made his way towards his car and leaned against the driver side door, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He exhaled the smoke from his lungs and sighed. I'm getting too old for this.

 **...Meanwhile with Hinata...**

Hinata laid under the blanket on top of her bed. She had been there she had gotten home. Her father, Neji and Her room was pitch black with not a sound to be heard. She was curled up in the fetal position. She no longer sobbed, she was past tears after all. She laid unmoving, staring at the darkness under the blanket. "Naruto... Naruto..." She repeated the name of her love over and over. Hoping to herself that saying his name would make this all seem like a bad dream or something. That she could say his name and she would wake up from this nightmare. Wake up in her bed, having had a bad dream, able to call Naruto and have him to comfort her from the shadows that leaked. Have his arms around her, letting her know that nothing would ever come between them.

*knock**knock* "Hinata?" Neji's voice from outside her door called. "There's someone on the phone for you. They said it's important."

Hinata shriveled. She didn't want to answer. She turned, wrapping the blanket further around herself. She now faced the door on the other side of the room. Neji's shadow still loomed under the door, blocking what little hallway light managed to get under the door.

"Hinata? I know you're in there. Answer me or I'm gonna come in." Neji said, more sternly.

Hinata popped her head from under the covers. "Who is it?" She shouted, her voice hoarse from the crying and lack of use.

"Jiraiya." Neji said.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What does he want?" She asked in a normal tone. The question wasn't directed at Neji but he answered anyway.

"I don't know, all he said was that he needed to talk to you about something really urgent." Neji said.

Hinata got up from her bed, wobbling a little regain her balance. She had remained motionless for so long that her legs couldn't keep up with the sudden movement. She opened the door and looked to find Neji, dressed in his night clothes with the phone in his hand. However, his jaw fell open when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata... What happened?" He looked over the girl. Her hair was frizzed, hanging in the air and down in front of her face. A picture of the girl from the movie The Ring. She still wore her nice clothes she picked out for the party. Mascara streamed down her cheeks in a solid black line.

Hinata looked at Neji, then quickly looked down. "Nothing." She said, grabbing the phone from Neji's hand and turning to head back into her room, shutting the door behind her. Hinata slid her back against the door and sighed. She held the phone just below her ear and gulped. "He-Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Jiraiya's voice on the other side asked.

"Yeah... It's me." Hinata said, her voice having hints of bitterness. It was deeper and colder than she had ever heard it herself. "What's up?"

"It's Naruto." Jiraiya said. "He's been hurt. He's in the hospital. I'm on my way to pick you up."

Hinata's jaw fell open. "Naruto's hurt?" She asked, her voice returning to normal. "What happened?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me over the phone. They said I needed to come to the hospital. I figured you would want to come as well. Neji already gave me your address and everything."

"Yes!" Hinata scream, covering her mouth at the outburst. She tried breathing through her nose but that proved difficult through her shallow breaths. "Yes! I'll get ready right now."

"Alright. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Jiraiya. Thank you." Hinata said.

"No prob sweet heart. Get ready and be outside as soon as you're done." Jiraiya said before ending the call.

Hinata tucked her knees into her chest. She was so angry... So hurt by what she saw but she needed to be there for Naruto. She hated it, but she still cared for him. No matter how mad she was, she knew if she didn't go it would haunt her. Hinata closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She folded her hands and pressed them to her forehead. Please let Naruto be alright. She thought. Please.

* * *

\- What will happen to Sasuke in custody? How will Hinata react when seeing Naruto having beaten to a bloody pulp? Will they be able to move past Naruto's shortcomings? WILL TSUNADE FINALLY MAKE HER DEBUT?! Stay tuned!

\- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review of any ideas or thoughts for this chapter or future chapters.

\- As always, you ever wonder why a round pizza comes in a square box?


	8. Chapter 8

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 8 -

Hinata sat in silence outside her gate, waiting for Jiraiya to pull up and take her to the hospital to see Naruto. She sat on the dewy grass, ignoring the cold that pressed against her. She had gotten out of her wrinkled clothes and put on a pair of black shorts with a purple top that covered most of her torso. She prepared herself for the worst. Expecting to find him strapped to machines that do God knows what for him. _What if he's dying?_ Hinata thought. _What if he's already dead?! I'll never even get to say good-bye._ Hinata bit her bottom lip as she tapped her foot in anticipation.

"Hinata?" Hanabi's voice called from behind the gate.

"Here." Hinata said, raising her hand like a student would to answer a teacher.

"Why don't you wait inside? It's chilly out here." Hanabi asked, passing around the gate and towards her sister.

"I wanted to leave to see Naruto as soon as possible." Hinata started watching as her sister sat on the ground next to her.

"Naruto huh? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know... He's in the hospital right now." Hinata confessed. "I just hope he's alright."

"I'm sure... He's too stubborn to stay down." Hanabi said.

Hinata chuckled. "Yeah... He sure is one of a kind."

Hanabi looked at her sister with a blank expressed. "Hinata." She said kindly. Waiting for her sister to look back at her. "Something bugs me."

"What's up?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No offense... But what do you see in Naruto? You guys are a really cute couple and all but what exactly is the attraction there?" Hanabi asked, worried she might have upset her sister.

Hinata smiled. She looked at the ground below her feet as she let her mind race with the thoughts of possible answers. She honestly didn't know. "He's cute for one." She said through a laugh, watching as Hanabi smiled as well. However, Hinata's smile soon faded as she gave it more thought. "Now that I think about it... There's a lot I don't know about him. I know his favorite color is orange and that his favorite food is ramen but..." Hinata looked at her sister. "That's it..." Hinata said with a sorrowful tone.

"Hinata." Hanabi said with a sigh. "Don't be mad when I say this but, do you think you and Naruto night have rushed things getting together? I mean, you barely know each other and already you guys have gone been almost absorbed in each others worlds. Seems like you guys skipped finding a common ground to build a relationship on. What do you guys even have in common?"

"I don't know..." Hinata admitted. Had she been so obsessed with the picture of her Knight in Shining Armor that she forgot to picture the man underneath? Naruto saved when she was young, earning her admiration but... What made her love him? "That's not an easy thing to answer." Hinata said.

Hanabi cocked her head to the side and looked at her sister. "Why not?"

Hinata was about to speak but found herself stumped. Why couldn't she convey what she felt? Did she really have no reason to feel this way towards Naruto? _It's like it was mere circumstance... Anyone could've saved me from those bullies as a kid but it was Naruto that had done so instead..._ _If Naruto hadn't saved me then, would I still care about him the way I do?_ "I guess I never asked myself those questions..." Hinata said.

"Hey sis." Hanabi said solemnly. Hinata looked into her sister's eyes, anticipating her coming words. "To be honest, Naruto is a great guy. But I think you guys kinda rushed in blind versus taking things slow. Don't break up though, I've never seen you happier." She confessed. "Imagine how much happier you will be when you do find those things out.

Hinata sat silently. Hanabi didn't know just how right she was. Hinata had been so infatuated with Naruto... The idea of Naruto and his smile... But she never really bothered to get to know him. Who was the boy she admired so much? What were his hobbies? Favorite color? Birthday? I _don't even know what type of music he likes._ Hinata thought. She knew in her heart that she cared for Naruto more and more everyday she was with him, and she knew she wanted to know more. More about the boy she cared for.

Hanabi looked at Hinata smiling and almost on cue, the two laughed together in a joyous sequence. Hanabi, still smiling, continued. "Basically I think you should treat it like two friends who have an interest in one another. They know that they both have feelings for each other so they decide to hang out and talk and get to know each other more before getting too serious. Kinda like putting a toe in the water to test the temperature." Hanabi said. Then she smiled and nudged Hinata's side with her elbow, "and a little kissing and making out isn't going to far."

Hinata busted out laughing and bumped shoulders with her sister, "pervert."

"Old lady." She joked. "I think you guys will be fine if you just take it slow and enjoy each other now instead of trying to take it all in at once."

Hinata smiled but shivered as a thought found it's way to her mind. _We may not even be dating by the end of the night..._ Hinata thought with worry, knowing there was still much to be talked about with Naruto. _Before I do anything I have to ask Naruto about the kiss.._ " I see." Hinata said, looking up at her sister and smiled. "Thanks sis. Guess an outside opinion never hurts." Hinata reached over and engulfed her sister in a comforting hug.

Hanabi returned the favor with an equal embrace, smiling to herself. She stood up from the grass and dusted herself off. Hanabi made her way towards the gate and turned back. "Tell Naruto that I hope he gets better soon." Watching as Hinata nodded in response.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya pulled up in his car. A cherry red jeep that was covered in different shades of color from corrosion. Hinata stood up and brushed off her clothing before walking towards the car. She opened the door to the tall car, noting how cramped the inside was compared to how big it was outside. Obviously undersized for someone of Jiraiya's stature but still decent for someone like Hinata. "Hey, need a ride?" Jiraiya asked with a smile as Hinata climbed in and buckled her seat belt. Hinata returned the gesture and gave a halfhearted smile. Jiraiya, oblivious to the night's drama, took her smile as one of concern and not of solemnness. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her warmly. "Don't worry, Naruto's a fighter. He'll get through this."

"You don't know what happened though." Hinata said. "How do you know?"

Jiraiya wasn't surprised the question. When someone faces a bad situation it is natural to focus on the bad rather than the possible good. The good was that Naruto wasn't dead, that much he knew. Jiraiya was ridden with anxiety but he chose a cool front as to not cause more worry than needed. Jiraiya looked into Hinata's eye and smiled sadly. "Because I have faith in Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Hinata sat quietly as Jiraiya put the car in drive and started down the road. "How far away is the hospital?" She asked quietly.

"Just down the street." Jiraiya said. "About 5 minutes or so."

A question dawned itself on Hinata. "Jiraiya, if you're Naruto's legal guardian, why wouldn't the hospital tell you his condition?"

Jiraiya frowned. "They refused to give information over the phone for privacy purposes. Apparently it's against the law to give away patient information unless the guardian or family member is present to say different." Jiraiya said. "And I'm Naruto's only family so that meant I had no choice in the matter but to go to the hospital and find out."

Hinata nodded. "I understand." She said.

The two sat in silence until they finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. After locating the emergency unit, Jiraiya parked the car and the two got out and headed straight towards the glowing red sign labeled, 'Emergency'. Though Jiraiya had a calm demeanor about him, it was obvious he was anxious to see Naruto.

They passed through the automatic doors of the entrance and made their way up to the front desk. It was eerily quiet for an emergency room. Only one other person an elderly woman sat happily as the two walked up.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked smiling.

"Um, we're here to see a patient." Jiraiya said.

The woman typed on her keyboard until finally asking, "What's the patient's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya stated. "I'm his Godfather."

"Naruto... Uzumaki... Ah yes here h- Oh my... Oh dear." The lady said, as she leaned closer to read the screen. "It appears Naruto is in critical condition. He's not to receive visitors at this time."

Hinata's face went pale with worry. She felt her face grow hot as she looked towards the floor for answers.

"Who's his doctor?" Jiraiya asked persistently. "I'd like to speak to him."

The nurse scrolled on the computer and leaned in further. "He's currently under the care of Dr. Tsunade Senju." Jiraiya flinched at the name. "She's on shift in the hospital emergency room right now. Would you like me to page her?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Jiraiya smiled. "If you could."

"No problem." The nurse said, typing a few keys on her keyboard. "I sent the message to her pager. She should be here shortly."

Jiraiya looked over to Hinata and saw her face. He placed a hand her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts. "Everything will be alright." The sound of electronic doors opening sounded behind Jiraiya. He turned to a woman that looked as though she were an amazon, his eyes went wide when he saw who it was. A woman with an extremely large bust, long legs, and with the high heels she wore she was at eye to eye level with Jiraiya. She looked like he was in her late 30's, around Jiraiya's age. She had light blonde hair, tied in a ponytail that fell to her upper back.

The woman looked at Hinata then to Jiraiya. "You know that sleeping with under-aged girls is a felony right?" She spoke with a smile but in a ruthless tone.

Hinata's eyes went wide and her face went cherry red. _What is she talking about? And who is she anyway?_ Hinata thought, looking towards the ground in embarrassment.

"You know that there's a weight limit for insults to affect me? You kinda exceed that." Jiraiya said with a smirk. The women walked up to Jiraiya and punched him in the chest. A loud _*thunk*_ echoed in the empty emergency room as Jiraiya fell back at least 5 feet, somehow stumbling and maneuvering to stay on his feet. Whoever this woman was, her punch was on the same level as a boxing champion.

"After all these years and you still know how to piss me off." The woman said, clenching her fist as Jiraiya stopped stumbling backwards and dusted himself off.

"It's great to see you too Tsunade. I missed your punches." He said with a smile bigger than any man who just almost flew 10 feet from a single punch should ever feel. "Can I have another?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

"Keep being an ass and you might." The woman, now identified as Tsunade said.

Jiraiya stood up straight and walked over to Tsunade, meeting both of their hands in the middle. "It's been too long Tsunade." He said smiling.

"Yes it has." She said, returning the smile and handshake.

Hinata could help herself at this point. "Umm, Jiraiya?" She asked.

"What's up Hinata?" He asked, turning away from Tsunade and looking at her.

"Do you guys know each other?" She asked.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and the two burst out into laughter. "Ha..." Jiraiya said. "You *haha* you could say that. *Ha*." Jiraiya said between laughs.

Tsunade was the first of them to stop laughing. "Jiraiya and I have a history." She said, obviously trying to keep herself from laughing again.

"What kind?" Hinata asked, still confused with the two.

"We were engaged." Jiraiya said smiling.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Wow. What happened?" Hinata asked, trying her best not to sound nosy. "Not to be rude or anything..."

"Long story." Tsunade said. "The short version is that Jiraiya and I dated for 3 years while in college. Come the 4th year, Jiraiya's career as an author was taking off while I was already halfway through med school. I was so close to graduating that I couldn't just leave to go travel the world so we decided it would be best to break it off." Tsunade said solemnly.

"Yeah. It wasn't that we wanted to, it was just that our paths were demanding different things." Jiraiya said, looking at Tsunade. "If I could go back, I would have never left." He said with a frown.

"If I could go back, I would've gone with you." She said with a sad smile.

The two looked at each other in silence. They let their eye's leave each other, only a split second was taken to blink.

Hinata didn't want to break up the reunion but she still hadn't learned anything about Naruto. She cleared her throat rather loudly so to attract the two's attention. "About Naruto..." She started, knowing Tsunade would catch on.

"He'll live." Tsunade said coolly, watching as both Jiraiya and Hinata visibly exhaled. She smiled. "However, we gave him a powerful sedative with a mix of painkiller to keep him in a coma for a few days. His injuries are severe, he had internal bleeding caused by some broken ribs poking at his liver. I did the surgery and he should be okay in that department. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do, aside from icing, for his face. We were able to decrease the swelling but the discoloration and pain is something he'll have to deal with for a while. Surprising enough, he still had all of his teeth perfectly intact." Tsunade said with a smile.

Hinata's sweat dropped as she heard the news. "How long until he's conscious?" She asked.

"Hard to say." Tsunade said with a sigh. "The sedative should keep him under for at least 12 hours. However, when he wakes up is a different story. Every person handles pain differently, Naruto could wake up in a horrible state of pain or he could wake up and be in a little bit of pain and be able to move around. It's all dependent on Naruto. He could wake up tomorrow or a week from now. However, I think that with his injuries, Na-"

A nurse, in her early twenties busted through the automated doors of the emergency room very loudly and without much thought as to what they were discussing. She wore black scrubs and had her short hair that fell just over her ears. She was a petite woman but still had a curve to her figure. "Doctor!" She scream. "Dr. Tsunade." She said, stopping in front of Tsunade.

"What Shizune? And stop screaming, patients are trying to sleep." Tsunade said irritably.

"The patient in room 102. He's awake!" She said worriedly.

"That's impossible." Tsunade claimed. "That was enough sedative to take down a baby elephant."

"His heart rate spiked and his pupils are dilated. He's showing signs of waking up." Shizune said, scared of Tsunade's response.

Tsunade, however, didn't answer. She walked past Shizune and toward the electronic doors. She turned before going through to face Jiraiya. "Both of you. Come with me."

Without hesitation, both Jiraiya and Hinata followed Tsunade as she led the two past several rooms. The Emergency Room was a giant rectangle with an office space in the middle and rooms surrounding every side. Each room was only separated by thin layers of curtain, making it easy for nurses to quickly check on a patient while they slept.

Finally, they arrived at room 102 at the very far end of the rectangular hallway. Tsunade ran into the room and immediately started working on Naruto. She checked his vitals and medication. Stopping momentarily to put gloves on and touch his eye, checking the level of bruising and swelling. "Amazing." She said.

Hinata and Jiraiya arrived shortly after. Hinata gasped at Naruto's defeated stature. The machine attached to his chest monitored when beat of his heart and a constant read of his blood pressure. She knew what to expect coming into this room but to see Naruto as he was was a totally different experience. Hinata turned and faced the wall as she couldn't bear to see Naruto as he was. Jiraiya's face remained hard but it was obvious he was just as shocked as Hinata.

"Naruto." Tsunade said. "Can you hear me?"

"Just 5 more minutes' grandma." Naruto mumbled, loud enough for the room entire room to hear. He remained motionless and didn't open his eyes

Tsunade suppressed the urge to hit her patient. She knew he had no idea what he was saying. "Good, if you call me grandma again I'm gonna hurt you. Hinata and Jiraiya are here"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked around frantically as the heart rate monitor spiked before once again returning to normal levels. He calmed down quickly and fell back onto his bed. He still hadn't taken in what happened to him. "Where am I?" He asked sleepily, staring at the ceiling. Before Tsunade or anyone could answer, he continued talking. "Last thing I remember, I was walking and something hit me."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Naruto, you were assaulted and... Had... Life threatening problems." She spoke softly.

"Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"Yes. That was what the police told me." Tsunade said.

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked, turning his head to face the doctor. Naruto's eyes were moist as he tried to clear his throat.

"He's in custody." Tsunade said with a faint smile. The same smile she must have given a thousand times to other hurt or scared patients. "He can't hurt you now." She said reassuringly.

"No." Naruto said. "I deserved this."

Tsunade wasn't fazed by this. She had dealt with many assault and abuse cases that she was accustomed to this natural response. Most victims can't comprehend what happened to them was for no justified reason. Believing an obvious lie is better than believing someone could another person purely for no reason. It was understandable that Naruto wanted to hold on to the idea that this was his fault, versus believing in the coldness in another person's heart. "You didn't deserve this Naruto." Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto's hand comfortingly. He looked at the doctor, Naruto's eyes were blood red from the swelling, and tears shone in the light as they streamed down his cheeks. Naruto looked at the doctor and then noticed Hinata standing in the corner.

"Hinata?" He asked shakily. She turned and faced him, tears now forming in her eyes from the sight of Naruto's purplish flesh. Nowhere near as bad as Tsunade made it sound. Naruto cleared his throat and looked around the room. "Would you guys mind if I spoke to Hinata alone?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded, leading Jiraiya and Shizune from the room.

Hinata bent down at Naruto's side and clutched his hand tightly. "What is it Naruto?" She asked, scared for his response.

"I'm..." Naruto said, his voice getting caught on his words as tears continuously formed in his eyes and fell onto his nightgown. "I'm so sorry... Hinata I... I did something at the party that was unforgivable." He said gaining control of his voice again. Hinata waited for Naruto's words, though she knew what he was gonna say, she couldn't stop at this point. "Sakura got drunk and then us... We kissed." He said with another tear falling to his lips. He could taste the salt with every word he spoke. "The whole thing was stupid. Somehow Sasuke found out and he found me and... And..." He said, feeling his lip quiver.

"Naruto." Hinata spoke calmly, taking a deep breath because she too felt tears fall along her cheeks. "I saw."

Naruto felt himself break at her words. _She saw? Did she come here to break up with me? After everything, I can't really say I blame her..._ Naruto thought. "Does this mean we're breaking up?" Naruto asked quietly, scared as the lavender eyes before him seemed to fill with tears.

* * *

\- What is Hinata's plan for Naruto? Will Sasuke be sent to jail on assault charges? Will Sakura have anything to say about all that's been going on? Will Tsunade and Jiraiya try and patch things between them? Stay tuned!

\- Thanks for reading! And as always, ever notice how a stoplight sometimes looks blue instead of green?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 9 -

Sasuke sat in a cold metal chair, handcuffed to a large metal table that looked beaten and scratched like someone tried to scratch their way from handcuffs. There was a small loop in front of him that held the handcuffs by the chain that connected them. This allows for him the use of both his hands but still be restrained to one spot. The room was lit by a large bulb hanging overhead with a window on the far wall. He could see the highway from where he sat and admired its sight. The highway sparkled red and white as cars passed by. He had been alone for an hour now. The cops had interrogated him on and off for a while now. It was now the next morning. Almost 15 hours, according to the clock on the wall, since he had been arrested. He told them the truth. Sakura cheated on him with Naruto and he beat him, there was nothing more. He also admitted to going overboard. The cop told him that he was being charged with aggravated assault that could land him in jail for a minimum of 30 days. Maximum being 20 years. Sasuke sunk lower in his chair as the situation dug further into his mind.

 _Why couldn't I have just left it alone? We weren't even together at that point._ Sasuke thought, feeling tears forming in his eyes. I _don't wanna go to jail._ Sasuke thought. I _wanna go home... I just wanna sleep in my bed._ Sasuke felt tears streaming down his cheeks. His mind flashed to images of Sakura and he felt a lump in his throat form. He felt the guilt he had suppressed for so long come back to him. He had cheated on the only girl he had ever loved. I _was such an idiot... I let someone like her get away._

A few moments later the detective that arrested him, Detective Asuma, opened the door to the interrogation room. He looked at the young boy and felt pity. One mistake cost this boy his entire future. "You have a visitor." Asuma said comely.

Sasuke's mind wondered of who it could be. His parents weren't in town for the next few weeks because they went on vacation. Only family members were allowed to visit during an investigation without conviction… No matter how guilty the person already seemed.

"Hey little brother. Looks like you got yourself in a bind." Itachi said with a small smile, coming through the door. Asuma stepped out, probably watching from the two-way mirror on the other wall.

"Hey bro." Sasuke said with a hint of joy in his voice. It had been almost 6 years since Itachi left home. He decided that he wanted to travel the world and see everything before settling for a normal life like college, a girlfriend or even a family. 6 years since Sasuke laid eyes on his older brother. His hair had gotten longer, his chest seemed more broad, his eyes looked as cold as they'd ever been but his smile almost looked convincing. Itachi always seemed to had the family growing up and that suspicion was only confirmed when he dropped out of college to travel the world. "What brings you to this part of the world?"

… **2 hours ago at the hospital...**

Hinata sat on the edge of Naruto's hospital bed and held his hand as he sat in deep thought. The same she had been all night. Naruto had been staring at his sheets for some time now and still hadn't given her an answer. "Naruto?" She asked, squeezing his hand to try and get his attention. Waiting for Naruto's answer was critical but it still made her anxious. "What's your answer?" She felt a cold sweat run down her cheek as she waited with anticipation for his answer.

Naruto turned towards Hinata and smiled. His blue eyes finally becoming visible after just a night in the hospital. He finally got his own room where every word said was heard by the entire hospital no matter how they whispered. Still, she lost herself in his eyes, desiring to know their depths. "My favorite animal is a fox." Naruto said, snapping Hinata from her trance and she smiled. "I like how smart they are. They can get away from almost any predator and are really crafty when it comes to getting food and stuff. Plus they're fluffy." Naruto continued with a smile.

 _This was actually fun_ , Hinata thought. She liked learning new things about each other. This is what her sister meant.

"What's your favorite?" Naruto asked.

"Cats." Hinata said with a smile.

"So you're... Like a cat lady?" Naruto said teasingly. Chuckling as Hinata blushed. "Why cats?"

"Cause even though they're lazy, they're actually really strong and fast. They can jump really high and are really pretty... And fluffy." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto's smile softened as he looked at Hinata. "You know…" He started. "I wasn't exactly sure what to think when you said you wanted to take things slower." Naruto said, his full smile returning. "But this isn't bad. Learning new things about you is fun. Would a purple cat that can play the piano make a good Christmas gift?" Naruto asked jokingly.

Hinata laughed lightly. "If you find that I will have to find you a fox that loves to eat raman." She retorted. They both laughed at their teasing.

*Knock* *Knock* "Come in." Naruto said. Tsunade walked through the door and smiled when she saw Naruto's smiling face.

"You really look like your father Naruto. His smile was just as big as yours." She said. Naruto smile widened at the compliment. He was often told that his father was a real heart breaker before he met his mother.

"Thanks grandma." Naruto said happily.

"Don't call me that or I'll put you in another coma..." Tsunade said threateningly. Naruto laughed nervously, fully believing her threat. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that you'll be released this afternoon." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked questionably at her. "Really? I was in a medically induced coma due to severe injuries not even a day ago. Why would they release me?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He said with a smile.

"Yes... Normal procedure is to allow you time to heal after the injury and then monitor you but that's been proven unnecessary." Tsunade said. "Naruto, you have incredible healing abilities. A normal person would've been bedridden for weeks but it looks like you've almost completely healed overnight. Besides some intensive bruising. The director of the hospital told me that, if you're able to move around and are up to it, you can be discharged as soon as lunch time rolls around."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He moved the sheets from over this body and scooted to the opposite side of Hinata. Both females watching as he made an attempt to get up. Hinata and Tsunade both analyzed Naruto's body as he moved and stretched. Tsunade's of course being more of the professional when doing so. Hinata blushed as Naruto's body was only covered by a thin nightgown. Thankfully he wore boxers underneath. "Do I have clothes to change into?" He asked coolly.

"Yeah Jiraiya put some cloths in the cabinet." Tsunade said, pointing to the cabinet next to the sink.

Naruto walked over and opened the cabinet and saw a plain orange t-shirt with royal blue basketball shorts. "Where are the cloths I came here with?" He asked, turning towards Tsunade. He stripped off his gown and remained only in his boxers, grinning at Hinata's cherry red face. Though they had promised to slow things down, Naruto still liked to tease his girlfriend. Tsunade however, didn't even bat an eye. She was so used to seeing the male body that it didn't affect her unless she allowed it. Being a Doctor has its perks, when it comes to embarrassing situations you become almost numb to them because of their frequency.

"Thrown away." Tsunade said, watching as Naruto winced in pain as he got dressed in little time at all. She made a mental note of that. He needed anti-cognitional medication for his bruises and pain. He still had dark purplish bruises on his body from the attack. He also had a large cut with stitches where Tsunade had gone in and repaired his ribs and internal bleeding, the stitches made a perfect line down the middle of his chest. "The paramedics cut them to shreds trying to keep your heart beating and when you arrived they weren't repairable. Usually we wash them and return them but we couldn't this time."

Naruto finished getting ready and watched as Hinata's porcelain color returned to her cheeks. "That's fine." Naruto said happily. "As long as I don't have to walk around naked, we're good." He said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Tsunade turned towards Hinata and smiled. "Hinata, I'm gonna need to ask you to step outside for a few minutes while I talk to Naruto about some private issues." She said. "Sorry but its the law." Hinata frowned and nodded. She reluctantly stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Tsunade directed her attention towards Naruto now that they were alone. Naruto made his way to the bed and sat down with his legs crossed so he could sit up.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"The police are here to talk to you Naruto." Tsunade said, getting straight to the point.

Naruto wasn't surprised, he figured the police would question him as soon as he was able to answer their questions.. "What do they wanna talk about? It's pretty obvious what happened."

"Yes but they need your story and if you want to press charges." Tsunade said. "This is so they can prosecute Sasuke."

"Alright." Naruto said.

Tsunade turned towards the door and opened it. She looked down the hall and saw the two police officers sitting patiently by Naruto's room. "Alright, you guys can come in now." She said, watching as the two stood and walked over to Naruto's room. "I've told him why you're here so he has a general idea of what you'll ask." She said.

The two Detectives nodded. "Thank you doctor. We'll take it from here." One Detective said, motioning for him and his partner to go in.

Once the door closed Tsunade sighed, she hated legal business. The paperwork was unbearable. Biding her time to go back to her office and start the mountain of work, she turned and found Hinata sitting in the lobby. "Hey, wanna go get something from the vending machine?" Tsunade asked with a smile, "my treat." Hinata nodded and got up from the comfortable chair.

"Hello Naruto." The Detective said with an obvious fake smile. "I'm Detective Yamato and this is my partner." He said gesturing to his partner.

"Detective Asuma." He said with a real smile. "You're looking better than when I found you in that alleyway." He said with a small chuckle.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You're the one who stopped Sasuke?"

"Yes." Asuma said.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't thank me. He had already stopped by the time I got there. I just stopped him from getting away." Asuma said coolly.

Naruto cleared his throat. "So what can I do for you Detectives?"

"We're here to get your part of the story." Yamato said calmly. "Mr. Uchiha has already confessed. Before we can proceed with the case we need your side. It's normal procedure."

Naruto nodded and began to explain his situation. He told about the kiss with Sakura and how Sasuke found out and then jumped him on his way home. He explained that the kiss was an accident. (Leaving out the underage drinking) Once Naruto finished, he watched as both Detectives finished their notes. Even though Naruto felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of Sasuke, he couldn't stop himself from worrying about him. He was a bastard but didn't deserve to go to prison. "Will Sasuke go to jail?" Naruto asked.

"That leads us to the other reason we're here." Asuma said, pulling a clipboard out of his bag with a piece of paper hooked and a pen dangling by a chain. "This paper says that you wish to press charges on Sasuke. When you sign this, you're telling the court that you, as the victim, believe Sasuke deserves punishment." He said, handing the clipboard over to Naruto who sat, looking down at the page.

"How long will he go to jail?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on the severity of the assault." Yamato said. "How close you were to death and how long the judge deems fit based off the evidence. The law says aggravated assault can be anywhere from a year to 20 years."

Naruto's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting such a punishment. "What if I don't sign?" Naruto asked curiously.

The two Detectives looked at each other questionably. Asuma cleared his throat preparing to speak. "Well... He'd be acquitted from jail but due to his confession, he'd be placed under house arrest. He'd only be able to go to school and home, nowhere else."

"Hmm." Naruto said.

Yamato watched the boy as he struggled with his internal conflict. "Are you thinking about not signing?" He asked coolly. Naruto didn't answer. "He committed a felony Naruto." He said leaning in closer. "He also beat you within an inch of your life."

"But I'm not dead, am I?" Naruto asked. "If he wanted me dead he would've done it."

"You're missing the point Naruto." Asuma said. "He broke the law and has to pay for it."

Naruto looked down at the page. Burning a hole with his eyes on the line where he was supposed to sign his name. "I can't help but place myself in his shoes." He said, tapping his pen on the board. "I know if someone ever touched Hinata like that I would totally freak and try to do the same thing."

The Detectives sighed in unison. "You really willing to forgive him?" Yamato asked. Naruto didn't answer.

"We don't blame you for being scared Naruto." Asuma said. "You deserve justice."

Naruto chuckled a little bit. "I get a few bruises and broken bones while Sasuke gets his entire life destroyed because of an act I probably would've done myself if I had been in his shoes." He said coldly. "That seems more like overkill than justice." He sighed. "Sasuke's a lot of things. He's a stupid asshole that deserves a beating and I'd be happy to be the one to give it to him but... Something like this..."

The Detectives looked at each other again. "The decision's yours Naruto." Asuma said.

* * *

\- What is Itachi doing home after being gone for so long? Can Naruto damn another for an act he very well would've done himself? Will Tsunade and Jiraiya have a little rekindled romance later? What will Sakura do when she wakes up to realize the mistakes of last night? What kind of snack did Hinata get from the vending machine? Why are my poptarts taking so long to toast?! These are important questions! Stay tuned!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and follow for more updates.

\- As always, what is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 10 -

Jiraiya walked up to the main doors of the emergency room and waited in the lobby for Naruto to be discharge. He had already filled out all the paperwork, now all he needed to do was wait because he wasn't allowed back there when the police were talking to him. He tapped his foot anxiously until he saw the large metal doors swing open. A beaten Naruto limped on a crutch under his right arm with his left arm over Hinata. "Man, you look like crap." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Good to see you too. I'll feel better once I can get a shower and some decent food. Hospital's don't serve ramen!" Naruto said with a grin. He turned to Hinata. "Wanna get a bite with us?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." She looked at Naruto and chuckled. "After you take a shower." Naruto's face turned cherry red. He'd gone almost 2 days without a shower and he sure smelled like it.

Tsunade came behind the couple and looked at Jiraiya frowning. "Jiraiya. Can I talk to you please?" She pulled him to the side by his shirt and cupped a hand over her mouth so she could whisper. "The police want me to ask if you wanted to press charges on Sasuke as Naruto's Godfather. I hate to ask this of you but I'm required to as you are the guardian."

Jiraiya looked confused. "Why would I need to?" He looked back at Naruto who was happily chatting with Hinata, a smile planted on his face. "Shouldn't Naruto be the one pressing charges? He was the one that got hurt."

Tsunade frowned and shook her head slowly. "Naruto didn't press charges. He said he just wanted to forget about it and go home."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. He stood next to his girlfriend and he was laughing. Jiraiya sighed and smiled. "Naruto's been through enough don't you think?"

Tsunade nodded. "That kid's more forgiving than I am. I would've made sure that that Uchiha kid never saw the outside of a cell again."

"Yo Grandma!" Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to see Naruto smiling. "You and the pervert should go out tonight! That way I get the place to myself!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You punk! We're in a hospital! Stop yelling idiotic things!" She scream louder than she meant to. Her face grew red with the stares aimed her way. "You just got out of treatment. Don't make me send you back." Naruto's sweat dropped, he believed Tsunade's threat and took it down a notch.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said. "Go wait outside. I'll be there shortly." Naruto and Hinata, without hesitation, made their way outside. After they were out of sight, Jiraiya turned back to Tsunade. He smiled at her, she was beautiful as he'd remembered. He felt a surge of guilt wash over him when he pictured their life before, if he hadn't left, they might still be together. Jiraiya shook his head, no sense in dwelling in the past. "Still like sake?" He asked, faking a cocky smile to hide his nervousness.

She smiled. "I get off at 8 tonight. Don't be late picking me up." She turned, waving as she made her way back to the ER. Leaving Jiraiya to stare as her hips swayed back and forth teasingly.

 _Wouldn't dream of it,_ He thought with a devilish smile creeping its way up to his lips, feeling a shiver rush down his spine.

"Hey Nata." Naruto said with a smile. "What's your favorite food?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "That's random." She said with a light chuckle. "Well I would say my favorite is Cinnamon Buns. I'm a sweets lover ha." She said.

Naruto smiled. "I'd love to cook for you sometime."

Hinata's eyes widened as a smile stretched across her lips. "You can cook?"

Naruto boasted. "Well of course!" He tried making his most snobbish accent in a joking manner. "Can a guy not know how to feed himself?" He ask returning his voice to normal, joking tone.

"Did you teach yourself?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, his tone dropping. "Jiraiya wasn't home a lot and take-out only gets you so far so eventually I had to learn how to use the kitchen. Sucked at first, I think at one point I burned water!" Naruto said, taking his arm away from Hinata's shoulder. He placed his weight back on both his feet. "Sweet. I got feeling in my leg again." He placed his left hand on his left thigh. He moved his toes, then his ankle in a circular motion, then his knee back and forth, then finally extending his leg completely, hearing his hip *pop* at the movement.

"Wow." Hinata said.

"You heard that too?" He said laughing. "Sorry if it grossed you out but it felt amazing."

"It didn't but it's kinda incredible. You were in a coma 12 hours ago."

"Complement?" Naruto asked.

"Complement." Hinata said with a smile.

"Alright love birds." Jiraiya said, coming out of the hospital. "Let's go get some ramen."

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Jiraiya laughed. "You sound like a little kid." Hinata giggled at Naruto's over excitement at the mention of ramen. Naruto blushed in embarrassment as Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's head and tousled his hair. "Where else would we go?" He asked with a smile.

… **Sasuke …**

"Come on little brother. You can't be this stupid." Itachi said rubbing his temples. "What did you think was gonna happen if you assaulted someone?"

"I wasn't thinking for the 8th time! It all just went red and when I came to, I was being arrested." Sasuke tapped the edge of his pencil. He and Itachi had been in the police interrogation room for well over an hour. Itachi was slowly growing increasingly irritated by the whole situation. He loved his brother and that's why he was here but... Why did this have to be so difficult?

"The police told me to let you state your confession in your own words but this is getting ridiculous. You better thank your lucky stars Naruto isn't pressing charges."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't get why he wouldn't."

"Maybe because he's a saint?" Itachi said sarcastically. "All I know is, I'm responsible for you until the police say differently. I'll be taking you home, from and to school every day. They're gonna give you an ankle brace to wear at all time. If you go more than 50 feet from the house. The cops will be called again and they'll arrest you."

Sasuke looked down at the paper. He placed the pencil in his right and started writing his confession. _"I, Sasuke Uchiha."_ He said out loud. Itachi watched as he continued writing. _"Being of sound body and mind, confess to the assault of Naruto Uzumaki. I accept any and all punishment seen fit for this crime."_ He looked up from the page. "How was that?"

Itachi stared daggers. "Poetic." He said in his usual monotone voice. He loved his baby brother but found this whole situation beyond irritating. He would give anything to just go home and take a nap.

"No offense Itachi but how'd they find you? I didn't even know you were in town."

"They called." He said with a chuckle. "Mom and dad weren't answering so they called the next of kin, me."

"Does this mean you're moving back in?" Sasuke's tone picked up. Somehow he felt that his brother's presence would make all the difference.

Itachi smiled. "Yeah. I'll be starting college in the fall. I'm gonna try to go to school while living at home but I have to work that out with the school and our parents." He sighed. "A lot of trouble but it'll be worth it in the end."

Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes as a sudden revelation made its way into his mind. "How are we gonna tell mom and dad about what happened?" He asked, staring down at his feet in shame.

"I don't know." Itachi said, looking down as his mood slumped.

"What are you gonna study?" Sasuke asked.

"Engineering and Economic. Hopefully take over dad's company."

"Are you gonna try and perfect the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. The Sharingan is a simple idea. The perfect copying and printing machine. Able to copy cells, bacteria, compounds, and even whole objects. Father's research has gone as far as creating a car from pure data and it sending to the printer. He's also come close to making the world's first perfect artificial organ. I hope to continue his work once he retires."

Before Sasuke could ask another question, Detective Asuma burst through the door and shut it behind him. Itachi and Sasuke looked up at him. Asuma looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Looks like you and I are gonna get to know each other a lot better kid. I'm your house arrest officer ha ha."

Sasuke's face dropped in shock at the detectives words. "No way."

 **... Sakura …**

"Ohhh my head." Sakura turned under her sheets. "How much did I drink last night?" She popped her head out from under her sheets and winced once the sun found its way through her blinds and towards her. She turned as clicked the button on her phone to turn it on so she could see the time. _3pm... Oh God i've slept the day away. Mom and dad are at work so at least they won't know I came home wasted... How did I even get home? Last thing I remember I was talking to Ino about Sasuke... She gave a few drinks to comfort me and then... Nothing. What happened?_

 **(Flashback Starts)**

 _"You're better off without him Sakura!" Ino stated, holding Sakura's hand as she started to sob. "I know it sucks but there are other guys! You'll find someone else. Someone better!" The two friends along with Choji sat on a couch in Sasuke's basement. The only place at the party that didn't have a crowd of teenagers drinking and talking. Once Sakura broke up with Sasuke she almost immediately burst into tears. Ino and Choji have spent the last half hour cheering her up and comforting her._

 _Sakura felt tears stream down her cheeks and mucus form in her nose. The alcohol in her system already making her feel lightheaded got even more powerful. She felt a pressure in her head, signifying she was already buzzed. "I feel *sniff* so *sniff* violated!" She said, burying her head in Ino's chest. Ino looked at her boyfriend Choji and motioned with her eyes towards the door, giving him the signal to leave so she and Sakura could be alone. Choji nodded and headed towards the door, after placing his hand on the doorknob he turned and frowned at his girlfriend. She gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded, making him smile in return. They both knew what that little gesture meant to each other._ _ **I'd**_ _ **never do that to you.**_ _In a way, Sakura's misfortune had made Ino and Choji appreciate the love they shared for each other. The real love they felt._

 _"Alright Sakura." Ino said, patting her best friends head gently. "We're gonna get some drinks in you. You're gonna go out there and dance with some boys, maybe get laiiiiiid." She shook her shoulders in a joking manner and smiled. Ino got up from the couch and extended her hand to help her friend up. "Naruto and Hinata should be here any minute._

 _"Alright." She smiled. Naruto huh? At least I know of one good guy._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Oh God!" Sakura said, holding her head. "I can't believe i… I kissed Naruto!" She said, trying to concentrate on her throbbing head to no avail. "Out of all the stupid things I could've done..." Sakura looked around her room and finally took notice that she was nicely tucked away in her bed. _How did I get home anyway?_

Then it clicked in her head… _Naruto._ She thought. "Even after I was a total bitch he still carried me home… over 3 miles." She chuckled. _He really is a good guy._ She frowned as the thought of betrayal entered her mind. She had betrayed one of her closest friends just because she was feeling vulnerable. "How am I gonna tell Hinata?"

She reached for her cellphone and clicked the button to turn it on. _14 missed calls and 27 texts._ Was I in a coma or something? 3 missed calls from Sasuke, 1 from Hinata, 2 from Lee, and several others from numbers she didn't recognize. She'd return the calls to everyone after she calls Hinata to try and explain everything to her. She returned the first few texts, being they were mostly from Ino and a few from her parents asking if she needed anything from the store. When she finally got down to the last handful, she started to notice a trend between the random numbers her phone didn't recognize.

 **Is it true? You kissed Naruto?!**

 **You bitch! Why would you kiss Hinata's boyfriend?!**

 **WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY?**

 **So who's Naruto?**

 **Slut!**

 **Whore!**

 **Tramp!**

 **Skank!**

Sakura felt tears swell in her eyes as she tried reading the texts. The texts went on and on, each worse than the last. _Hinata… I'm so sorry…_ She closed her phone and tucked her knees into her chest as she sat in her bed. She felt like the worst person imaginable, like those names really did define her. So she had a moment of weakness? _Please…_ Sakura begged in her mind, not really sure who she was begging to. _Please let Hinata and Naruto forgive me… I couldn't live with myself if I destroyed two relationships in one night…_

… **Neji …**

Neji tapped away on his phone, texting Tenten who chatted on and on like usual about needless things.

 **Tenten: I** found the cutest dress at the mall today! My mom thought it was too much but I talked her into getting it! :D

 **Neji:** What kind of dress is it?

 **Tenten:** It's a red miniskirt dress. Thought I could wear it to Prom in a few weeks.

 **Neji:** Already planning? You must be excited lol

 **Tenten:** Yeah I'm excited!

 **Neji: I** just booked the reservation at the hotel yesterday and my tux is pressed and ready.

 **Tenten:** You got a hotel?

 **Neji:** Yeah. Is that a problem?

 **Tenten:** No… I'm just not sure how I feel about having sex yet. I'm really nervous and scared.

 **Neji:** LOL

 **Tenten:** What's so funny? This is serious you jerk!

 **Neji:** This is gonna sound weird but… I didn't get the hotel for us to have sex.

 **Tenten:** That doesn't make sense. Why else would you get it?

 **Neji:** It's gonna sound incredibly sappy if I tell you.

 **Tenten:** Just tell me.

 **Neji:** Igot it so I could sleep with you.

 **Tenten:** You said it wasn't for sex.

 **Neji:** Get your mind out of the gutter. I mean, I wanna sleep in the same bed as you. We can hold each other all night and cuddle. Actually wake up to each other. Plus, a hardcore make out session sounds just as great in my opinion.

 **Tenten:** Neji! That's so romantic! And sexy lol

 **Neji:** It's the truth.

 **Tenten:** I have to warn you though. I have bad morning breath.

 **Neji:** I think I can live with it lol

* * *

\- What's in store for Tsunade's and Jiraiya's long awaited date? How will Sasuke handle house arrest? What will Sakura say do to make amends for her betrayal towards Hinata? Will Neji and Tenten's prom night go as they plan, or will something unforeseen get in their way? Why does my dog keep snoring?! Stay tuned!

\- Until next time, just keep rollin rollin rollin. (Like choji :D)


	11. Chapter 11

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 11 -

Naruto and Hinata sat hand in hand at the table of Ichiraku's, Naruto using his left hand to feed himself while Hinata used her right. Though the position of their hands were uncomfortable, they did it anyway because they loved being close to one another. They sat in the back of the restaurant and had a perfect view of the place as a whole. The restaurant was rather empty due to the fact that the lunch rush ended an hour ago. It's be a ghost town until dinner time rolled around so everyone there was relaxing, even the old man behind the counter that watched the young couple. Naruto adjusted his bandages, feeling as though they were no longer needed but decided to wait to take them off. Wouldn't be right for him to strip in the restaurant. He grabbed his chopsticks and picked up one of the steaming dumplings in front of him. "Hey Nata, try this dumpling!" Hinata opened her mouth as she allowed Naruto to feed her.

She felt her face grow hot at the embarrassing act but she tried to keep her composure. "Pork?" She asked shyly.

"Nice! Good guess!" Naruto said laughing.

Jiraiya gagged rather loudly so to disrupt the couples disgusting teen love fest. They both looked at him with forwarded eyebrows, irritated to be drawn from their own little world. Jiraiya smiled nervously, feeling the tension in their gaze. "Sorry. Something in my throat." He said nervously.

Hinata laughed to herself but Naruto smiled evilly. "Was it jealousy?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, knowing what Naruto doing. It was a game of chicken, who could blink first. Well if Naruto wanted to play a game of wits, who was he to deny him the challenge? "No, I just get choked up when I see a sap."

Naruto opened his mouth as he was about to retort when Ayame came up behind them and smiled. "Hey guys, how's the food?" She asked.

Hinata smiled, "delicious!" She said. "You'll make a great wife Ayame!"

"Not on my watch she won't!" Her father called from the other side of the restaurant, cleaning a mess on a table that a couple of businessmen left behind. "Not if I have anything to say about! Especially that pretty-boy boyfriend she's got!"

"Dad, come on, he's not bad. You haven't even met him yet!" Ayame responded. She looked back at Naruto and Hinata and smiled. "Don't mind him. He's just overprotective."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Ayame." Naruto said with a smile. "Who is he?"

"His name's Itachi." She said brightly. "He's really cute, really sweet and he talks non-stop about how much he loves his family and little brother. He's been all over the world too! He just got back from the Land of Iron and he also has some pretty awesome stories about everywhere he's been!"

"Good for you." Hinata said through her ever growing smile. "He sounds like a catch."

"Yeah he is. He's 3 years older than me. I'm 19 while he's 22. It feels a little awkward at times because I'm not used to dating someone older."

"How long have you guys been an item?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"We met about 2 weeks ago and we made it official a few days ago." Jiraiya chuckled at the young love. Not even a week into the relationship and she was head over heels for this guy.

"Is he in college?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah he's studying to take over his family's business."

"What's the business?" Naruto asked.

"The Sharingan." Ayame said happily. "It's an invention his father made that is the next level of mass production! But it's not perfected yet. He hasn't been able to complete his work and Itachi is wanting to take over when he's done."

"Really? That's so co-" _Buzzzzz._ Hinata was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Hinata rustled in her pocket and got up from the table, "Sorry, I gotta take this. I'll be outside." She said, watching as both Naruto and Jiraiya nodded. She walked out from the restaurant and looked down at her phone, feeling anger grow in her hand as she stared at the name. She clicked the button and held the phone up to her ear. "I have nothing to say to you Sakura." She spat.

Sakura gasped on the other end. She'd never heard Hinata speak like that, to anyone. She must know about her and Naruto if she's talking to her like this. _"I… I…"_ She stuttered on the phone. She was a loss for words. How do you explain getting drunk and kissing your best friend's boyfriend? _"I'm so sorry…"_ Sakura's voice choked as she fault back the tears. _"I know I can't take it back but… but…"_ She took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry Hinata."_ It was obvious she was crying now. _"Can I please see you?"_

Hinata frowned. "I don't know if I want to see you." She said. "Ever." The other end was silent. Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes and she felt her throat grow tight as she held back a sob.

"Hinata?" Naruto came through the doors of the shop and walked up to her. "Who's on the phone?" Hinata looked at Naruto and his eyes went wide at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God Hinata, what's wrong?"

She handed Naruto the phone and put her hands to her face. "Sa… Sakura."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held the phone up to his ear and cleared his throat. "Sakura." No answer. Naruto looked over to Hinata who looked like she could burst into tears at any second. His patience was growing thin. "Sakura!" He called sternly, demanding her to respond.

" _Naruto?"_ Sakura called weakly from the other end.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Why are you calling Hinata?" He asked calmly. Frankly, he wasn't too keen on the idea of speaking to Sakura again but seeing Hinata like she was tied his hands.

" _I wanted to apologize."_ She said. _"I also owe you an apology too."_

"Save it." Naruto said seriously. "This is something we should do in person." He looked over to Hinata that was listening to their conversation between her quiet sobs. Naruto bit his lip. He wanted this to end so that Hinata could be happy. The question is, what could he do? This was something beyond him. A fight between friends was something he'd never experienced because that would require friends to bicker with. He let out a breath and cleared his throat "Sakura." Naruto said. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." Came a weak voice on the other end.

"Come over to my house after 9. Hinata and I will be there and we'll sit down and discuss this whole situation like adults." He said calmly.

Hinata looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto…"

Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled gently. "You got my address?" Naruto asked.

" _Yes."_ Sakura said from the other end. _"I'll see you then."_

Naruto hung up and handed the phone back to Hinata and smiled. "Sorry to put you into this situation Nata."

Hinata looked up at Naruto with tear stained cheeks. She shook her head and smiled at the blonde as she reached for his hands. "It's not your fault. You're just doing what you know to be right."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah." They both walked back into the restaurant, sitting back down and started enjoying their meal once again.

 **... 7:40pm ...**

"Hinata, is your dad okay with you staying here?" Jiraiya asked concerned.

"Of course." Hinata said with an innocent smile. In reality she'd told her father she was at a friend's house and would be home around 10. She didn't like lying to her father but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to resolve this.

Jiraiya looked over to Naruto and his expression turned serious. "Condoms are in my nightstand."

Hinata eeped and covered her cherry red face. Naruto pushed Jiraiya's back and continued pushing until he was up against the front door. "Just get out." Naruto begged. His face was a light shade of pink as he opened the door.

"Alright i'm goin." He said walking outside the door. He turned back to Naruto and smiled at him. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Naruto smiled. "I'll be okay. It'll be like when you're on one of your erotic adventures and not home." He said with a wide grin.

"Research!" Jiraiya cried. "Re-" Naruto closed the door before he could finish. "I swear. That kid will be the death of me." Jiraiya made his way to his car by taking the elevator down to the parking garage. The doors slid open and he stepped off as a boy with dark hair stepped on, looking as though he was coming from a party or something. Jiraiya ignored this and made his way to the other side of the parking to find his car right where he had left it. He placed his hand on the door and took a slow deep breath. _Why am I so worried about him? Its not like this is the first time I've left him alone... Maybe it's because he actually has a girl with him for once._ Jiraiya smiled to himself. _Maybe he actually might get some for once. My little Naruto finally becoming a man._ He put the car into drive and made his way towards the hospital to pick up Tsunade. _Tonight's gonna be a good night, I just know it._

Hinata paced back and forth in Naruto's kitchen, holding her hands tight to her chest. "Where is she? She's supposed to be here."

Naruto leaned against the bar at the other end of the kitchen and chuckled at Hinata's impatience. His head moved like a cat following a ball. "Calm down." He said with a smile. "It's not even 8 yet."

Hinata stopped and looked at Naruto with her worried expression still plastered on her face. "How are you still calm?" She asked rashly. "She was the one that kissed you!"

Naruto's face turned serious. He knows Hinata's only stressed but he couldn't help himself. "Nata... You have to understand that getting upset won't solve anything." Hinata kept her pacing and chose not to answer him. Naruto's tone deepened and he decided to ask the hard question. Why are you still mad at her?" He asked.

"She kissed you!" Hinata repeated herself.

"Yes but you had no problem forgiving me." Naruto said with a frown. _This is escalating quickly. I better choose my words carefully._

"That's different." Hinata said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How so?" Naruto asked seriously. He heard his voice growing harsher. He had to keep himself from growing angry, it wouldn't help if they were both outraged.

"Because you're my boyfriend!" Hinata said, trying her best to keep from shouting.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he felt himself back away some. This was the first time he'd ever seen Hinata genuinely angry. Naruto regained his composure and stared at the violet haired beauty. "And she's your _friend_." He said irritably.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and her attitude went cold. " _Was_." She said harshly.

"Why are you angry at her and not me?" Naruto repeated the question. Hinata remained silent. "Why do you feel more betrayed by her than me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hinata yelled. She took a deep breath then grabbed each of her shoulders into a self-embrace and sighed. She shuddered at her outburst and leaned against the cabinet. "I don't know..." She repeated rubbing both her arms. She found a spot on the ground and began to burn a hole with her gaze.

Naruto's expression remained unchanged. All his years alone, left to watch others from the sidelines, allowed him to read people's body language. The way they carry themselves, their pitch, their appearance. All of it projected their true feelings more than words could ever say. "I think you're more hurt because you've known her longer." Hinata looked up at him, now giving him her attention.

"That's true but that's not the whole case." Hinata said firmly while maintaining eye contact. "I trust you inexplicably Naruto." She said softly.

"I know Nata." He went up to his girlfriend and embraced her tightly in a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck and sat his check on the top of her head. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist then laid her head on his chest. "I know. But since you forgave me, can you give her a chance to explain herself?"

Hinata tightened her hands around Naruto's chest. "I'll try." She said, burying herself further into his chest. "No promises though."

Naruto sighed steadily in relief, blowing strands of her hair out of his mouth. Trying to be Devil's Advocate was never an easy role. He had to defend both his girlfriend and Sakura so they wouldn't tear each other's throats out in anger. He had to remind himself it was a necessary job though. "When she gets here we're gonna sit down and talk to each other like civilized adults." He said pulling away with a sad smile.

"In the eyes of the law we're still minors." Hinata said with a sarcastic smile. It was a genuine smile but it was obvious she was still upset.

Naruto lightly chuckled to himself upon seeing her expression. "Was this out first fight?" He asked, watching as Hinata smiled sadly.

"I believe so." She said with a sad smile. "Not as bad as I pictured." Naruto smiled back. He felt as though their relationship was stronger because of this conflict.

 ***Ding Dong*** the doorbell rang. It felt like his heart stopped and Naruto felt the need to catch his breath, _already?_ Naruto thought. _It's not even 8 yet. She's early._ Hinata frowned then turned and took a seat at the kitchen table, folding her hands on top of the table and waited for Naruto to answer the door. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. _This is gonna be a long night._ Naruto opened the door and put his best fake smile on. "Hello." He said pleasantly opening the door, expecting to see Sakura but found someone different. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood in the same clothes he wore yesterday and that he assaulted Naruto in. He seemed nervous yet something felt off about him. He stared daggers at Naruto like he was trying to threaten him with just his look or gaze. Naruto half expected him to yell or try and attack him again but he did the thing Naruto would have never guessed in a lifetime. He smiled. "Hello Naruto, good to see you're still alive." It was an obviously fake smile but still, Sasuke was attempting to be friendly. What was he doing there?

* * *

\- What does Sasuke want? Will Sakura arrive in time to meet Sasuke? Will Hinata's and Naruto's relationship be bruised after their first fight? How will Jiraiya's and Tsunade's date go? WHY DID MY CAT JUST PIMP SLAP MY DOG?! Stay tuned!

\- As always, thanks for reading and I hope to see what you guys have to say about this chapter and what you wanna see.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 12 -

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated. His face switched from shock to anger. To be honest he felt fear at seeing his attackers face but that didn't compare to the irritation he felt growing and his patience wearing thin at Sasuke's comment.

"Good to see you're alive." Sasuke said. What a pompous prick! It's one thing to show up unannounced but a whole other to patronize the one you assaulted!

Naruto turned back to Hinata sitting quietly at the table, waiting for what she presumed to be Sakura to come inside. Naruto clenched his fist and fought back the erg to yell at Sasuke for fear of involving Hinata. Naruto stepped outside and clicked the door closed behind him. Naruto turned back to Sasuke whose eyes went wide when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. It was the look of pure anger and Sasuke could've swore he saw Naruto's eyes flash red. "What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Woe woe." Sasuke said holding up his hands on defense. "I just came to thank you for not pressing charges."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." Naruto's nostrils flared as he tried his best to hold back from returning the eating Sasuke had no problem giving him.

Naruto straightened his posture and got close to Sasuke's face, maintaining eye contact. Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's jacket and leaned in close. Both could feel each other's breath but didn't waver. "Leave me alone." Naruto hissed. "I never want to see your face outside of school. School is the only place the restraining order doesn't work but you still aren't to even speak to me then. Aren't you under house arrest?"

"That's not final until the judge signs the paper. So until tomorrow I can go anywhere."

Naruto eye twitched. "You should leave and not come back."

Sasuke's smug smile still plastered on his face. "Come on man. No need to be hostile."

Naruto's grip tightened around Sasuke's collar, growing close to choking him. "You beat me within an inch of my life!" Naruto felt his voice growing louder and more intense. "I have the right mind to return the favor."

Sasuke laughed. "You wouldn't and you know it! I came here to tell you that I won't bother you again after all is said and done. I hate you just as much and you hate me!" Naruto heard the door open behind him and he turned to see Hinata standing there, surprised to see it wasn't the guest she had expected.

Hinata gulped, she felt her voice shake as she tried to form words. "Naruto what's going on?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Go back inside Nata." Naruto demanded. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back his anger back. Sasuke was testing his last nerve. Hinata did as she was told and closed the door but leaned against the door, brushing her hair over her ear and then placing it tightly to the door so she could listen.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata in her purple sweater and tight jeans as she walked back inside. Watching as her hips swayed. "When are you gonna hit that?" Sasuke asked with a smug smile. "That tight ass and big tits, any guy would've been all over that by now. Have you even touched her yet, or are you playing the role of Mr. Perfect and pretending you don't want to? You're a guy just like me Naruto, given the chance I know you wouldn't hesitate to fuck Hinata." Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling his body shake at how much he wanted to hit this guy. He needed to calm down and not let his words provoke him. Sasuke wanted him to get mad but Naruto tried to fight his anger. However, Sasuke's next words would be the last Naruto could hear before his whole world went red. "You know after the party, after Hinata had broken up with you because you slept with some easy slut, Kiba and the guys were gonna take Hinata to the back room of the mansion and _cheer her up._ " Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Shut up! Not another word!"

"After we were done with her, we'd take pictures of her bod-" Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Naruto jammed his right knee into the side of Sasuke's left leg and threw him to the ground. Naruto got on top of Sasuke and balled up his fist. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and hit Sasuke on the bridge of his nose causing blood to rush out. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and flipped him over so Sasuke was on top. He threw a few punches at Naruto's face then He jabbed his right hand at Naruto's already sore ribs causing him to grunt in pain.

"How's that?" Sasuke asked beginning to laugh. Naruto retorted by throwing a punch to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke fell on the ground beside him and gasped for air as he held his hands to his throat as if he were choking.

"How that?" Naruto asked with a smug smile. He stepped on Sasuke's left arm and let his knee fall onto Sasuke's stomach. He made noises that sounded like he would throw up. Naruto mounted Sasuke's chest and pressed his full weight down on him so he couldn't move as Naruto hit him all over. The cheek, jaw, temple, nose, it didn't matter. As long as Sasuke felt it. Naruto's anger grew with every hit to Sasuke's face. It seemed with every hit Sasuke grew more and more desperate to break free. His strength betrayed him as Naruto continued to hit him. He now had a swollen eyes and busted lip with a broken nose. His cheek swollen to a large purple lump. Nowhere near the damage Sasuke had inflicted on Naruto but still intense.

As Naruto prepared to throw another punch until he felt something stop him. "Naruto! Stop!" Hinata had wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm in a tight hug. Naruto hadn't notice her coming out of the room. "Stop Naruto!" Hinata repeated, Naruto felt his shoulder grow wet. Hinata was crying. "Please! I've had enough of the fighting! I can't take everyone always getting hurt!" Naruto lowered his hand and looked at Hinata who was red faced as she fought back her tears that just wouldn't stop. Naruto now faced Hinata who was bent over to Naruto's eye level. Naruto remained on top of Sasuke to keep him in place.

Naruto cupped Hinata's cheek and rubbed the bottom of her eye, clearing out tears that wouldn't stop. He felt a warmth wash over him like it was his anger draining. He only felt sorrow now. He slightly smiled. "Alright Nata. For you... I'd do anything." He kissed Hinata on the cheek and smiled brightly, he was bruised but Sasuke was bloodied and swollen laying on the ground with a few moans escaping.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto laughed. "Just a few bruises. Better than him." He pointed to Sasuke.

Hinata sniffled and looked down at Sasuke. "We should get him inside." Hinata said. Hinata said with a fake teary smile.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"He needs help." Hinata said, gesturing to him.

"Why would we treat him? He's done nothing but cause trouble for everyone around him!"

"Because we aren't him. That's why." Hinata said firmly.

Naruto reluctantly did as he was told and got up to carry Sasuke inside his apartment and "set" him down on the couch. Though he more or less threw him. "There's a first aid kit under the sink." Naruto told Hinata as he walked over to the pantry to get a few plastic bags to place ice in. Hinata walked into the bathroom and grabbed the kit and handed it to Naruto who then began to stop Sasuke's bleeding, clean his cuts that Naruto had inflicted and ice his swollen eye. He smiled when he heard Sasuke groan at the stinging sensation of the alcohol swab.

Sasuke, still aching to move, grunted as he looked at Naruto. "I didn't ask for your help."

Naruto chuckled to himself. "I didn't want to give it." He looked over at Hinata who was packing the first aid kit back into the sink on the other side of the kitchen. He felt a smile filled with love creep up onto his face. "But she convinced me to." Naruto's face turned dark as he leaned in close to Sasuke so Hinata couldn't hear. "And let me tell you something Sasuke." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "After tonight, the only time I should ever see your face is at school. You and your friends will leave Hinata and I alone forever. You got that?" He hissed.

"And if I don't?"

"I only stopped because Hinata made me." Naruto said with a serious face and tone. His voice was cold and contained no emotion. "I won't next time."

Sasuke maneuvered on the couch and sat up. He looked deep into Naruto's eyes and knew he was serious. "You stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours." Sasuke proposed plainly. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke got up from the couch and stumbled towards the door. Somehow, even with his head pounding insanely hard, he managed to walk just fine back to the elevator and back to his brother who waited in the parking lot.

"Ice your head when you get home. It'll help with the headache." Hinata called as Sasuke opened the door. His response was him walking outside and closing the door behind him. "You're welcome." Hinata said puffing her cheeks in a pout.

Naruto patted Hinata on the head and chuckled lightly. "It's okay Nata. Let's just forget about him."

Hinata turned to look into her boyfriend's eyes. She reached her hand out and touched his bruised cheek. He grimaced in pain but still smiled at her. She smiled back with teary eyes. "You look like hell." She said with a light laugh.

Naruto placed his hand over the one cupping his cheek so to keep her hand in place. He pushed against it like a cat as he inched closer towards her, his eyes made their way towards her lips. They both felt the realization that they were supposed to have slowed things down in their relationship. However, they both pushed the thought away. After such an experience, all they wanted was to hold each other in their arms and feel the word melt away. Naruto kept hold of Hinata's hand on his cheek but leaned in closer as he placed his other hand on her hip, feeling her move closer as well. "And you look like Heaven."

Hinata leaned closer to him and let a faint laugh escape her lips once again. "That was so cheesy." She said. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other now as Naruto's smile widened. He felt her hot breath on him as he felt the temptation grow within him. He bit his lip and felt the anxiety rise in him as he drew closer and closer. just a fraction away from contact he smiled brightly. He moved his hand from her lower hip to the small of her back and ran his hand along the curve of her lower back.

"Shut up and kiss me." He said under his breath, just above a whisper. Hinata was more than happy to oblige.

 **... Jiraiya ...**

"Well don't you look nice?" Jiraiya said with a smile.

Tsunade looked down and laughed. "I'm in the exact same clothing you saw me in this morning." A leaf green female business suit with breathing room for her cleavage. Revealing just enough to keep it professional.

"Doesn't change the matter, you're still gorgeous." Jiraiya said smiling. She hadn't aged a day, she was just as incredible as he remembered. Tsunade's response a head nod and small laugh, more than enough in his mind. Jiraiya held open the door to his car and watched Tsunade climb in, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her legs and bottom when she positioned herself inside. _Was her ass always that amazing?_ He smiled to himself and ran to the other side of the car and jumped in.

"Where are we going?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"You'll see." Jiraiya threw the car into drive and started his way down the highway. "So what was life like after med school?"

Tsunade chuckled. "I actually got a full night's sleep." Jiraiya laughed.

"I remember." He said smiling. "You would stay up till 4 in the morning studying then come to bed and get up at 7."

Tsunade sighed. "You stayed up with me most of the time."

"Yeah, I think I could become a nurse with all the studying I helped you will."

"Probably. You'd stay up and quiz me until the sun came up and then we'd both go to bed exhausted." She said with a laughed. "No matter how tired you were you always tried to make a move."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Hey, I can't help that I'm a man. You can't have a smoking hot chick in your bed and _not_ trying anything." Jiraiya made a left turn and pulled up to an old drive-in theater called, _Sannin._

"Jiraiya... You didn't."

"I did." He pointed to the screen. "This was the site of our first date."

"Yeah but… _How_?"

"Called in a favor from an old friend of ours." Jiraiya said with a sly smile. "Do you remember Orochimaru from school?"

"Of course. I haven't spoken to him recently but I've kept in touch after high school and college." Tsunade placed her hand on top of Jiraiya's that was gripping the steering wheel. Jiraiya pretended not to notice as to keep his cool.

"Yes well, he's grown into quite the entrepreneur over the years. He owns 4 restaurants, 2 movie theaters and even a hotel downtown. Guy has to be swimming in money." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, he owns this place, one of the last drive-in theaters. I managed to talk him into letting us borrow it for the night."

"That was sweet of him. I'll have to thank him later." Tsunade said looking to Jiraiya's eyes. Jiraiya smiled back.

"That's not even the best part." Jiraiya broke eye contact and hit on the horn rather loudly. Confused, Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Instead of answering he simply pointed to the screen. The large 3 story theater screen ran to life and began the opening credits for the 1985 classic _The Breakfast Club._ The movie the young couple went to see on their first date over 30 years ago. "No way!" Tsunade said with a girlish cry, adjusting in her seat with excitement. "I haven't seen this movie in years! It's just like when we were kids. Same spot, same movie, same immature boy."

"Hey!" Jiraiya said with a fake insulted tone along with a light chuckle. "That hurts me ya know,"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really? You are as childish and perverted as the 16 year old boy that sat in this spot so long ago." Jiraiya frowned, feeling as though he'd been put in the dog house. Tsunade touched his arm to get his attention. "And I wouldn't have agreed to go on this date if you were any different." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, no long giving any attention to the movie. The opening credits were finally over and the movie was finally starting but neither of them noticed.

Jiraiya smiled through the kiss. "You didn't let me try any of my famous moves." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle.

She kissed his lips again and smiled. "They wouldn't have worked anyway."

* * *

\- What is in store for Naruto and Hinata when Sakura finally arrives? Will Sasuke hold true to his word and leave Naruto alone? When will Orochimaru make an appearance? With Prom right around the corner, what new drama might unfold? WHY IS MY CAT TRYING TO USE MY LEG AS A SCRATCHING POST?! Stay tuned!

\- Any reviews, comments, concerns, or questions are welcomed.

\- Thanks for reading! And as always, IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!


	13. Chapter 13

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 13 -

"Naruto." Hinata moaned as Naruto nibbled at her neck. She bit her bottom lip at the rush of pleasure rushing through her. How did they get like this? One minute they were helping Sasuke out the door and the next… Well… They were making out and getting more intense on the couch in Naruto's living room. Naruto was on top of Hinata and laid between her legs, viciously attacking her lips and neck to no end. Her hands holding his blonde locks, squeezing every now and again at Naruto's movements. She felt their hips collide as Naruto mentioned his body back and forth to kiss every inch of her upper body. He caressed her hips and arms, etching around area's he dared not touch. Hinata felt a burning sensation and a warm feeling wash over her when she thought he would touch. At this point she wouldn't have stopped him. She knew she must have a pretty big hickey at this point but she didn't mind. Hinata felt her mind grow foggy as she felt the electricity of Naruto's love wash over her. She felt like she could suffocate from how much she gasped for the cool air and the thing was… She'd be fine with that. The sensation of Naruto's hands on her hips and his breath on her neck was pure bliss. His tongue against hers felt like her heart had sunken into her stomach and sent chills with goosebumps along her body. Hinata rubbed her hands along Naruto's back, wanting him to feel the pleasure he was gladly giving her. Though, with her mind fogged with earthly desires she couldn't see anyway that was possible. This felt pretty good.

"Hinata." Naruto moaned as he kissed from the crevice of her neck to the back of her jaw that led to her ear. He nibbled on her ear and she let out a faint gasp. He let out a small breath, showing he was smiling at Hinata's pleasure. That breath went cold a few seconds later. He had stopped suddenly and without warning. Her neck went cold as she no longer had a warm breath on her, bringing her back from her euphoria to reality. Almost instantly she felt her mind clear and she didn't like it. She wanted to keep going, this pleasure was addicting... Naruto was addicting.

"Naruto?" This time she called his name in confusion. She felt herself begin to pout until she saw him. She looked at him and found his sullen expression burning holes in her eyes. His crystal blue eyes shown with a sadness and hint of regret. He sat up on the couch and looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry." He said painfully, his voice croaked from lack of use. "I couldn't control myself again."

 _No…_ Hinata thought. _You did better than I did. I probably wouldn't have stopped._ "Naruto." She reached up and touched his face gently causing him to looked back into her eyes, there was a sweet silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized by what they saw. Once again she was lost in those deep blue eyes. She smiled at him warmly. "You have nothing to apologize for." She chuckled sadly. "If anything I should apologize to you."

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'm the one that said I wanted to take things slow..." She raised both her arms and gestured to the whole room. "Here we are." Her false smile was wide, fighting back tears as she felt guilt replace what was once housed by ecstasy. She turned and sat back into the couch. "I couldn't control _myself._ " She said.

Naruto smiled and exhaled a small laugh. "Looks like we both need to work on this." Hinata returned the smile. He noticed Hinata's red eyes and streaming makeup. He smiled lightly to himself at her beauty. Even in the most pitiful state, she somehow still lit the room. And his heart. "Hey Nata, you can fix your makeup before Sakura gets here in the bathroom down the hall." He cupped her cheek and wiped a tear that Hinata hadn't allowed to fall.

Hinata touched her face where Naruto's hand had been and felt the wet masquara lined down her cheeks. _I_ _must look like a clown!_ She scream to herself. Her face grew red, Naruto had seen her so ugly, _he probably felt embarrassed at my appearance right now and that's why he asked me to go to the bathroom. Oh God I'm so embarrassed_. "I'm sorry." Her face burned bright red, she felt as though she might pass out.

"We both need to stop apologizing." Naruto said with a laugh. "You're beautiful with or without makeup."

Hinata's ears perked up. She smiled sweetly. She kissed him on the lips quickly and then hurried to the bathroom. Inside she gasped when she looked in the mirror. She had solid black line down both her cheek. Her eyes were like raccoon eyes from her smeared eyeshadow, her hair was in ravels and her lips a plump cherry red color after her and Naruto's little _activity_ on the couch. Her face was flushed and she felt slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Naruto sat back on the couch, still feeling his lips tingle he touch his mouth. "I really need better control." He said to himself aloud. "At least she's not mad." He said with a smile. "I also need to stop talking to myself."

 ***Ding**Dong*** 10 minutes later Naruto was startled from his thoughts by the sudden sound of his doorbell. Naruto's door sounded. Sakura was here, standing outside Naruto's apartment.

Naruto got up from the couch and made his way to the door. Before he turned the knob, Hinata called from the bathroom. "Tell her I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." He replied. He turned the knob and swung the door open to reveal a Sakura restored to her former beauty. Like the Sakura that was vomiting and drunk just yesterday was beyond comprehension and just imagination. She wore a slim fitting sundress with vanilla sandals. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was now shining and clean as opposed to last night. Sakura looked as Naruto awkwardly, not saying a word. "Hey Sakura." Naruto finally said with a calming smile. There was no reason to be hostile right now.

"Hey." She said awkwardly with an uncomfortable smile. She noticed Naruto was bruised and unraveled. His clothes look like they were just thrown on a few seconds ago because of how the wrinkles were spread throughout the fabric. She guess he had just woken up and fidgeted with her fingers as she met Naruto's kind gaze..

"You just gonna stand there all night?" Naruto asked with a wide smile. "Come inside." He chuckled.

Sakura felt her guard drop a little at Naruto's pleasant attitude. "Alright," and she stepped inside Naruto's apartment. Naruto looked down the hallway, half expecting to see Sasuke but he didn't. And with that he sighed in relief and closed the door. "I took the stairs because the elevator was preoccupied. Someone was going all the way from the top floor to the parking garage. It was faster to take the stairs." Naruto almost laughed, Sakura was not even 5 minutes from running into Sasuke.

 **... Jiraiya ...**

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Jiraiya asked nervously. They'd eaten at an Italian restaurant then started their way back. They took their time as they were both walking through downtown, walking in and out of shops and looking at useless junk. The hospital where Tsunade worked at was only a few blocks away. Her car was on the 5th level in the parking garage. They decided they'd take the long way, however not mentioning it so they could continue their date.

"Is that hesitation I hear in your voice Jiraiya?" Tsunade chuckled.

"What? Me? No." Jiraiya said with an embarrassed tone.

Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya's hand as they continued down the street. "Let's get some hot chocolate, it's kinda chilly tonight." She pointed to a small cafe to her right.

Jiraiya laughed. "Still hate coffee?"

"You know it." Tsunade had always hated coffee. While others drank coffee to wake up in the morning she prefered hot chocolate or some kind of energy drink. They entered the shop and ordered their hot chocolate at the front counter. The teenager, with bad acne and a hunched back and haircut modeled after a mop, that stood behind the counter made little to no effort to hide the fact he was staring at Tsunade's breasts. Jiraiya found it annoying but Tsunade found it ego-boosting. Tsunade saw this and grabbed his hand. "Oh chill out. He's a kid, he's probably like 16. Besides, it makes me feel good that I still got a nice body past my prime."

"Makes me uneasy."

"You always were the jealous type." She chuckled.

"I like what I like." Jiraiya said. Tsunade smiled. That same teen came up to them and set their hot chocolate's down on the table. The teen once again, and quite noticeably snuck a look at Tsunade. Jiraiya felt his veins pop out, he was about to confront the teen but he turned to face him unexpectedly. As the teen saw Jiraiya's anger radiating across from her, he quickly scurried away back to the register, almost tripping over a few tables on the way. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and she was smiling. They both laughed. "Serves him right."

Tsunade "playfully" hit Jiraiya on the arm. "Be nice." She said with a smile.

They both grabbed their hot chocolates and walked out of the cafe hand in hand. They made their way down the last few blocks back to the hospital. They didn't speak but instead listened to the humming of the city's nightlife, enjoying the feeling of each other's hands intertwined, and finished off their last bit of hot chocolate. "Tonight was fun." Jiraiya said with a faint smile. He looked at Tsunade for reassurance. "Wasn't it?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes. Yes it was." They neared the car and Tsunade leaned against the driver's side door. "Did you have fun?"

Jiraiya looked at her and laughed. "Best night I've had in a long time." Jiraiya stood over Tsunade and he felt the pressure of the moment rain on him. "What was your favorite part?" He leaned in closer and felt his eyes wander back and forth between her delicate lips and sharp eyes.

Tsunade had the same pressure weighing on her. Her mind went blank for a quick second as her lips neared his. "You." She whispered under her breath, pulling their lips together and crashing against one another. They both continued, trying to get dominance but neither could give it up. The pressure of their lips together felt like heaven as Jiraiya reached his hand around Tsunade and placed it at her lower back. He felt the curve of her spine and couldn't help but smile at the familiar sensation.

"I've missed you so much." Jiraiya said between the kiss.

"Me too."

Jiraiya pulled away and smiled as he looked at Tsunade's pouting face. "You wanna take this back to your place? Naruto's at my apartment."

"That would be nice."

 **... Sasuke ...**

Sasuke opened the door to the passenger side of Itachi's car. "How'd it-" Itachi cut himself off when he saw Sasuke's bruises and beaten stature. "What... Happened?" He asked wide eyes.

"Naruto got his payback." Sasuke replied.

Itachi scowled, he started the car and waited until the car was on the highway to begin talking again. "I didn't drive you here so you could get into another fight Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, gripping the steering wheel. Sasuke jumped and looked at his brother with wide eyes. When was the last time he called him by his first name? Itachi had just yelled... He never yelled! He is always calm and collected. "What happened?"

"We settled our score. That was it. I wanted Naruto to fight back. Now we're equal. And we can forget about each other and move on with our lives." Sasuke said seriously.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Did you make amends like you said you would?"

"Yes. We both agreed never to speak to one another and stay out of each other's lives." He gestured to his bandages. "That was after he bandaged me up from the very bruises he gave me."

"I guess thats better than nothing." Itachi started the car. "You know the rules of your probation?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, you've only repeated them a thousand times."

"Well tell them to me again. That's gonna be your life for the next 6 months. Until senior year!" Itachi was growing irritated at Sasuke attitude towards the situation. He acted like it was no big deal. If Naruto wasn't so kind he could've thrown his life away. "Detective Asuma is coming tomorrow to put the brace on you. Once it's on, there's no going back. You won't be able to take it off for 6 months."

"Alright." Sasuke clear his throat:

"Do not set foot off of our property unless in school without proper clearance."

"Never go within 300 feet of Naruto outside of school."

"I have to check in with Detective Asuma every 3 days by phone call or in person."

"I have to pass a drug test every week at the police station. We have to call to let them know we're leaving the house beforehand and let them know when we get back."

"Don't tell mom or dad."

Itachi smiled at the last one. "That last one is probably the most important."

Sasuke still wasn't understanding how they were supposed to hide his probation for 6 whole months. "How are we gonna hide a gigantic ankle bracelet for 6 months?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be wearing a lot of pants." Itachi said with a smirk. "The thing is waterproof so as long as we're discreet, mom and dad won't notice a thing. It'll save both you and I a headache. Also might save them a heart attack." Sasuke returned to quiet stature, looking out the window and watching as the scenery passed by. Itachi felt the awkward tension and chose to start a conversation. "What are you gonna do about Sakura?"

Sasuke felt a ping in his chest. "It's too late." He said, gripping his shirt. "Theres nothing I can do but beg for her forgiveness. I don't expect her to even want to speak to me but I feel that I need to at least say that. Realizing my mistakes don't make them disappear."

"Well at least you're maturing." Itachi said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked offended.

"Nothing." Itachi said happily.

"Don't lie to me!"

Itachi pointed in front of him. "Hey look we're almost home!"

"Don't change the subject!"

* * *

\- How will the meeting between Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura go? Will Sasuke hold true to his rules of probation? Will his parents find out? Will Jiraiya and Tsunade have adult fun? WHY AM I CRAVING CHOCOLATE MILK?! Stay tuned!

\- Thanks for reading guys, and as always any reviews or suggestions for future/current chapters are welcome!

\- See you next time, and as alway, ASSEMBLE THE AVENGERS!


	14. Chapter 14

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 18 -

 **... Jiraiya ...**

The dark apartment echoed with the rustle of sheets and soft breath as both Jiraiya and Tsunade laid in each other's embrace. Jiraiya assumed Tsunade had fallen asleep some time ago because she stopped moving and started breathing steadily.

He smashed his pillow a few times, trying his best to not wake Tsunade but also trying to get comfortable. He felt the curve of Tsunade's hips against his own, if he wasn't so tired he might have actually tried to wake her for round 3. But instead, Jiraiya laid in Tsunade's bed, exhausted from the activity that ended not even 10 minutes ago. They were spooning now, Jiraiya had his arms around Tsunade's sleeping form and his head rested within her golden locks as he tried to get comfortable. He squeezed his arms tighter around her like she would fly away at any moment if he were to let go. "I've missed you so much..." He knew Tsunade was asleep but he didn't care. Her chest rose and fell quietly as she wiggled a little before going steady again. Even if she didn't hear, he wanted to confess to her. Everything that he kept bottled inside. Just saying it, whether someone was listening or not, was what he wanted. "When we parted... It was like a part of me left with you..." He moved some of Tsunade's hair out of his mouth with his jaw. "And now it's like I'm whole again. You make me feel completed I guess... I don't even know how to explain it." He smiled. "I wish I knew the words to tell you everything." Jiraiya soon felt his eyelids grow heavy. Sleep would claim him like it had Tsunade. His smiled at the thought of waking up next to her, figuring Naruto wouldn't even notice he was gone. He was sure of it. Tomorrow was the first day back to school after all, he'd wake up and presume Jiraiya had stepped out. His day would continue like normal.

Unbeknownst to Jiraiya's now unconscious mind, Tsunade had heard everything. Honestly, how could anyone sleep after reconnecting with someone you've loved for over half your life? She was on the verge of tears from the happiness she was feeling. After all these years Jiraiya still burned for her. She felt a tear rush down her right cheek, she fought back gasps and sobs as she contemplated Jiraiya's words. She wanted so badly to turn around and kiss him and tell him she feels the same but she couldn't bear to wake him up. He was so peaceful in his slumber.

Her thoughts crossed as she realized the moment they were sharing right now. Did this mean they were a couple again? Or was this just them releasing lust that built up over the years? Why did everything have to be so difficult for no reason? It was like both Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted to be together but there was a force... An awkwardness... Keeping them apart. Maybe it was because over the years they'd both changed so much yet were still the same.

Jiraiya was still the gentleman he always was but now was incredibly charming and smooth talking. No longer that dorky kid who knew next to nothing about women. Tsunade was still the strong willed woman who could beat a professional boxer in a fight but was more mature. She got angry of course, like everyone else, but knew when to punch someone and when to keep her mouth shut. She wasn't like that short fused girl anymore. They both had grown up so much over the years, they were so different and so much better than they were and yet they still loved one another. Not even the decades they were separated killed the passion they both felt and the connection they shared.

They both tried moving on in their own way, one night stands or the short lived relationship but both faced the same problem. Nothing could compare to their first love or has since then. Now that they were reunited once again, nothing will ever have the chance to again.

 **... Sasuke ...**

Sasuke and Itachi sat quietly in the living room. Itachi was reading a book on modern electromechanics while Sasuke tapped away on his cell phone, the last of his resources that connected him to the rest of the world. He planned on using it to its fullest while he could.

Itachi, still reading his book, cleared his throat to get Sasuke attention. "Mom and dad should be back from their trip on friday. I'll be taking you to and from school from now on." He flipped to the next page. "That way they have less of a chance at finding out your situation."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Hopefully but there are no guarantees." He sighed. "What time do you have to be at school?" Itachi asked, looking over the top of his book.

"School starts at 7." Sasuke said. "i have to be there at 5 in the morning though because of football practice."

"Football practice? The seasons over." Itachi said.

"We still practice year round though."

"Well you won't be going to practice anymore."

Sasuke went wide eyed and he got up from the couch. "Why not? I need to practice!"

"You need to stay out of prison!"

"I can't stay cooped up in this house forever!" Sasuke yelled.

"What part of 'house arrest' didn't you understand?" Itachi asked in an irritated tone. "You leave this house at a specific time and you get here at a specific time. _Thats it_!" He waved the air with his hand to emphasize his point.

Sasuke winced. He looked towards the ground and suddenly felt stupid. "I wish you'd stop bringing that up." He said under his breath.

Itchi scowled and got up from his seat. He towered over Sasuke and felt his fist ball. His eyes met Sasuke's and he fe"Sasuke…" He said in a raged filled tone. "Your attitude stops here." He pointed towards the ground. "I love you. You're my brother. But don't forget i'm doing you a kindness. I don't owe you a damn thing. Stop acting like a spoiled brat that thinks the world owes him something." He poked Sasuke's chest to make his point clear. "You better rethink your life while you still can Sasuke. Take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself, 'is this who I really want to be?'. I won't always be there to bail you out when the going gets rough. I hope I never have to again too." Sasuke never broke eye contact and gulped. He felt fear ride in him. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without saying a word, he turn around with the book still in his hand and walked back to his room on the other side of the house where Sasuke heard the door slam.

Sasuke sat back on the couch with his hands on his head and elbows on top of his knees. He felt a sudden guilt rush in his heart. Sighed out loud. "What is wrong with me?" He said silently. "It's like all I do is cause problems for everyone around me."

 **... Naruto ...**

Sakura sat on the far end of Naruto's kitchen table, a long wooden table that could easily fit 8 people. It was elegant and looks finely crafted. Sakura found herself tracing the curves and engravings with her finger. It was like a table that you imagine royalty to have in their diningroom. Her body faced Naruto who stood at the fridge getting a glass of water. Hinata was still in the bathroom "putting her face on", as Naruto had said.

"Like it?" Naruto asked with a smile as he placed a glass of water in front of Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked up at the blonde. "What?"

"Do you like the table?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Oh... Yeah." She said looking back towards the carvings. "It's very beautiful. Like a sculpture. It must have cost you guys a fortune" She took a sip of the water.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure that's what my dad was going for."

Sakura looked up in surprise, almost spotting out the water. "Your dad made this?"

"Yeah." Naruto said proudly. "He was always good with that kind of stuff." Naruto took the seat across the table and smiled brightly. "He once said he wanted to build us a house himself but… Ya know…" He continued to smile. "Life doesn't always work out that way for us." He said, his dark words no longer matching his warm smile.

Sakura stared at Naruto. She felt the heavy atmosphere surround them and she wanted to lighten the mood but had no idea how. She felt morbid at the thought, but she was curious at to Naruto's true feelings. What really lied behind the mask he so loved to wear? "Hey Naruto." She said. Naruto continued to smile, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Don't you..." She paused. "Don't you ever feel _lonely_?"

Naruto faded for a second. Hardly noticeable but Sakura saw it. She watched as he quickly recovered his mask once again, wearing it like armour. No matter how much sadness he had to shoulder on his own, he'd never complain. "Everyday." He also wasn't one to lie either. "It's no ones fault... I figured that out a long time ago. I think, trying to make sense of it all was the hardest part. Feeling lonely and depressed is like a disease with a vaccine. The vaccine being friends and family or hobbies or whatever. But I didn't have any of that. I blamed everyone under the sun for how I felt. Jiraiya for not knowing how to raise a kid. My teachers for being a reminder that no matter what happened, no matter what it was, life continued on whether you liked it or not." Naruto rubbed his eye trying to ignore the burning sensation that came just b. "My mother and father for dying..."

Sakura felt a sharpness in her chest. Naruto was so much stronger than he let on. It was like superman hiding amongst regular people. She could never even begin to comprehend his pain. "How do you deal with it?"

"I live." Naruto said with a small laugh. Sakura looked at him, expecting an explanation to his reason. "My mother died giving me life. She loved me so much she was willing to give her life for mine. That's all the reason I need." Naruto felt pain in his chest at the topic of conversation, it seemed no matter how much time passed, the feelings of grief would never leave him. Even though he felt pain on the inside, he didn't want to project it. This moment wasn't about him, it was about reconnecting a friendship between Hinata and Sakura. "But, enough about sad things. How have you been?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Hinata jumping through the hallway and into Naruto's embrace. Naruto felt himself jump up from his seat and return the gesture. "Naruto..." She said, muffled by Naruto's shirt. Tears swelled in her eyes. "I had no idea..."

Naruto was a little taken aback by the sudden hug but felt himself melt at her touch. He smiled. Naruto petted Hinata's hair. "Shhh Nata." He whispered into her ear. "It's not your fault. If anything I should probably thank you. You've been there for me in more ways than you could imagine." He pulled her away and looked into her reddened eyes. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and took his thumbs and brushed away the tears. "Thats enough crying."

Sakura sat awkwardly at the table as she watched the couple finish their moment. Naruto sat in the center of the table, literally being the guard between the two. "So..." Sakura said drawing the attention both of them. "Where do we go from here?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. She met his eyes then looked towards Sakura. "I..." She took a deep breath. "I want to forgive you Sakura... I'm just not sure if I can trust you the same way I used to again."

Sakura looked down at the table again. "I know. But, do you think there is any way I can rebuild your trust?"

"I don't know..."

Naruto spoke up. "If I may intervene. I think you guys should press the 'restart button'." Hinata looked at her boyfriend with a skeptical look.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Basically you guys go back to being friends but you take it slow. Don't jump head first. Let it build like it did the first time."

"That just sounds like pretending nothing happened Naruto." Hinata said.

"It is."

"We can't just pretend nothing happened, she kissed you!"

"She was drunk Hinata." Naruto said sternly. "She made a mistake and is here to fix it." Naruto looked at Hinata and his face softened into a small smile. "If you didn't want to fix it you wouldn't be here either. Haven't you ever wronged someone and all you wanted was their forgiveness?"

Sakura looked at Hinata. "I know what I did wasn't the best thing but I think we can move past it. Together. I don't want to live without my best friend, and i definitely don't want to be hated by her either."

Hinata paused for a long time and stared at Sakura. "I don't know if i can ever forgive you Sakura. I don't but i can at least try. For now i think we should just 'press the restart button' like Naruto said." They both looked at Naruto and giggled.

Naruto clapped his hands together with a giant smile on his face. "Friends can move past anything together." They both nodded in agreement. Sakura and Hinata got up from the table and hugged each other.

"Friends again?" Sakura asked into Hinata's shoulder.

"Of course."

After the two finished their hug they sat back down and Naruto cleared his throat. "Alright... Now that we have that out of the way. To finalize this, lets clean the slate. Is there anything else here that hasn't been said?"

Hinata giggled. "I used to steal your hairpins when you weren't looking. I would always lose mine one way or another." Hinata looked at Sakura expecting to see a smile or a laugh but she remained silent and serious. "Sakura?" She asked reluctantly, afraid of what Sakura might say. "I stopped a while ago..." She added

"No" she said. "I... I umm... I might be um." She paused and took a deep breath. Feeling the pressure on her chest deepen. "I might be... Pregnant."

Hinata and Naruto's jaw slacked to the floor in a shocked demeanor. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "No way..." Naruto muttered. "And Sasuke's the..." Sakura just nodded. He leaned back in his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. "No way..."

"How do you know you're pregnant?" Hinata asked.

Sakura figited. "I'm late... By about a week..." Sakura said under her breath. She felt embarrassment and shame all at once. "I haven't taken a test yet but... I don't know. I'm too scared to."

"Then there's still a chance!" Hinata cried. "You might just be late!"

"I don't think so Hinata... I just gotta prepare for the worst."

Naruto frowned. "That's all you can do." A thought dawned on him. His frown worsened. "When are you gonna tell Sasuke?"

"I have no idea..." Sakura said, hugging her shoulders. "I'm scared to tell him to be honest... This whole mess terrifies me at every corner." Hinata got up and hugged Sakura, not saying a word.

Naruto got the hint from Sakura's words. She was truly scared that Sasuke would abandon her with the child. And Naruto didn't know either. Sasuke was too unpredictable and dangerous. She didn't want to be left alone. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll be here for you."

* * *

\- Is Sakura really pregnant? Is Sasuke going to do some self-reflecting? How will school go for the new couple? Will Sakura be ostracized for kissing Naruto? When will Lee and Gaara finally get their debut into the story? WHY IS CALCULUS SO HARD?! Stay tuned!

\- If you like this story, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and stalk for future chapters.

\- Thanks for reading and as always, stay awesome Gotham.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 15 -

Naruto laid on top of his bed using his arms as a pillow. He rolled over to his side and saw the clock sitting on the nightstand. **01:00am**. _Oh God,_ he groaned in his mind. I _have to be up in 6 hours to get ready for school…_ It had been little over an hour since Sakura and Hinata left Naruto's apartment. Sakura's mother came and picked them up then offered Hinata a ride home so she wouldn't have to walk. He sighed in frustration. _There really aren't enough hours in the day…_

The thoughts of the past week swirled through Naruto's mind as he tried to visualize the past week. He closed his eyes as the memories ran to him. _Definitely the most memorable week._ He thought with a small smile creeping up on his face. Sasuke's party, though shortly lived, was fun in his opinion. He'd been beaten up and then had beaten someone else up, not bad for someone who hasn't really ever fought. He had kissed Sakura, the most popular girl at school, though not entirely something good it was definitely memorable. Hinata… Her lips, her touch, her laugh, everything about her was amazing.

Naruto punched his pillow trying to make it more comfortable and rolled to his right side. He kept his eyes closed as he sighed in relief at the change in position. He smiled to himself. _To think. Not even a week ago I was nobody... A shadow that just went from school to work to home. Rinse and repeat._ He thought to himself. _Now i'm dating the hottest girl in school... I think i'll just walk up to her tomorrow and kiss her, just because I can._ He giggled to himself proudly. He yawned and his mind eased.

 _Definatly... An amazing week._ Naruto yawned into his pillow and fell asleep, allowing his mind to rest from the events of the week before.

That night Naruto had a nightmare. A fire slowly being engulfed in the darkness of the night crackled and hissed with each ember that was thrown into the air. It seemed as though the darkness itself were on fire for nothing burning. Naruto laid on what appeared to be a bed of grass that was painted red, his vision blurry as if he'd been struck on the head. Next to him laid a purple dress soiled with the same red paint that covered the grass he laid on. It looked covered in dirt and . He reached for the dress with hand but stopped short when he saw his hands. Crimson red. His eyes widened and he felt air escape his lungs in a gasp. He brought his hands closer to his face to see more clearly but when he brought it to his face he stopped when he caught the distinctive aroma. The smell of iron and metal filled his nostrils. It was blood. His hands, his arms, his cloths all soaked in blood. Why? How? Whose blood was this?

Naruto looked up from his hands and saw a shadow make its way towards him from the fire. It glided smoothly across the tip of the grass like it was hovering and looked hunched over like a cheetah preparing to strike. The figure blended in with the darkness and was only visible by the sudden blockage of light from the fire. The figure grew closer, and closer until stopping right in front of him. The figured had its palms on the ground while on his tiptoes allowed it to show all of its back. It exhaled loudly and sniffed Naruto. It seemed to smile with sharp teeth lining it's grin and then allowed its ears to perk in amusement as if it we're about to laugh something dreadful and evil. The figure stood silent, approaching Naruto like as a predator would prey, however the figure ultimately vanished suddenly. The figure disappeared without a trace and the fire slowly hissed as it too faded. Naruto was left in darkness, his heart racing to its own terrified beat.

… **7 hours later …**

Naruto lazily pulled the front doors of the school towards him as he yawned and stretched. He wore a form fitting orange shirt with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle and a pair of slim blue jeans with his usual orange sneakers laced to the top. Naruto finally hung up his winter jacket His eyes were squinted with sleep and his legs sore from the half-awake walk to school. He turned down the large main hallway and headed towards the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat for breakfast before school started. Naruto's eyes were only half open as he neared the cafeteria scratching the back of his head and yawning as he did. Naruto always arrived an hour early for school because no one was here yet, not even most of the teachers. It allowed him time to study and wake up before school started. He sent a quick text to Hinata telling her good morning and that he'd be in the cafeteria so she could find him whenever she got to school.

"Hey Naruto, good morning." A cute girl with long blonde hair passed Naruto in the hallway. She winked and waved at him as she passed. Naruto couldn't respond fast enough, the girl was already on the other side of the hallway.

"What?" Naruto asked aloud as he watched the girl turn the corner. Naruto turned back and started walking again when a jock with large muscular arms made his way past Naruto.

"Yo Naruto! What's up bro?" The jock lifted his arm up, preparing to high five him. Naruto hesitated but copied the jocks movement and he immediately regretted it. The jock slapped Naruto's hand with full force, continuing to walk forward as he did so. Leaving Naruto's hand red and pulsing to the new sensation.

The jock continued down the hall, loud and rambunctious as any other popular kid. "What the hell?" Naruto asked himself aloud. "Why are people talking to me?" He mumbled. "Not that i'm complaining it's just odd."

Naruto finally made his way to the cafeteria and got in the empty line to grab his food. The usual crappy breakfast with some poor excuse for milk. In line with him was a rather attractive girl with shoulder length red hair he had never seen around school before. She had tan skin and wore a green sweater that fit her form nicely with skinny jeans and high top shoes. She was reaching for someone thing but quit because her height wouldn't allow her to get it just as Naruto approached. She seemed to be waiting by the register for a lunch lady or someone to help her but no one ever came. Of course, why would they, the school didn't charge for breakfast. They notice that giving kids a free breakfast increased their test scores tremendously. All the lunch ladies had to do was cook the food and only charge at the register during lunch. Naruto felt a sense of chivalry wash over him. "Need some help?" Naruto asked with a smile.

The girl turned and scowled. "If the stupid lunch lady would hurry up I wouldn't need any." The girl crossed her arms and frowned.

Naruto awkwardly smiled and decided to brush off the girl's attitude as just some morning moodiness. The girl, though not entirely petite, certainly didn't look like the aggressive type from afar. She did however have very beautiful eyes. They were golden with hints of black and reflected light mixed in making them shine brightly. "Would you like some help?" There was a good foot difference between their heights so Naruto felt obligated to ask.

The girl continued to frown but looked up at the shelf. It was a small box of mini-cookies that the school sold. Though not exactly an ideal breakfast. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto reached up and grabbed the box and handed it to the girl who accepted it with enthusiasm. The girl then took her things and scampered off. Naruto smiled and grabbed the rest of his breakfast.

Naruto grabbed his food and sat at his usual spot at the corner of the cafeteria, opening up his textbook that he hadn't touched at all during spring break. He had about an hour till the first bell so he might as well use the time to his advantage. _Why does the sight of a biology textbook make me feel sick?_ Naruto asked himself. _Alright, we left off on human organs and their functions._

A clack of plastic sounded from a few feet away. However, Naruto was lost in his studies once again. The girl from before sat and watched Naruto study. She wanted to sit next to him but fear was setting in. After a few moments of internal struggle she built up the courage and moved closer, scooting over about 2 seats at a time. Still too far away for Naruto to notice. She did it once more, sitting directly in front of Naruto and just to the right. "Hey." The girl spoke. She was pleasant but there was an obvious discomfort in her tone.

Naruto's concentration snapped and he was set free from his studying trance. He looked up and saw the smiling redhead from earlier. "Um hey." Naruto said with an awkward smile.

"So um, do you mind if I sit here? I kinda don't know anybody yet." She said with obvious embarrassment.

Naruto felt the tension in him lessen. "Sure." Naruto said with a comforting smile. The smile made the girl feel at ease, at least a little. "My name's Naruto by the way." He extended his hand.

"Karui." The girl took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to actually meet someone here that isn't in clothes right out of a fashion magazine. Is this school obsessed with stuff like that?"

Naruto laughed. "Nice to see someone else notices it." He folded textbook and placed it in his bag. "So I take it you're a new student?"

"Yeah, you seem like the only normal one here." She said.

"Thanks." Naruto laughed. "So where did you transfer from?"

"None other than the famous Land of Lightning. Kumogakure High School."

"Wow, well you're in the Land of Fire now." Naruto said with a smile. "Always keep a bucket of water close by."

Karui smiled. "Yeah is it always so dry here? Back where i'm from humidity was always the problem. It seems like I traded one evil for another."

"Always." Naruto said with a smile. "So what brings you here so late in the year?"

"My dad got a job here. I didn't have much of a choice when they told me I was moving."

Naruto looked at the clock behind Karui. **08:30am**. The first bell rings at 9. "Do you need help finding your classes?"

"Oh." She said grabbing her bag. "That was kinda what I wanted to ask you about." She pulled out her schedule and gave it to Naruto. "I have no idea where "A" Hallway or "C" Hallway is."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah it can get confusing." He looked over his schedule and much to his surprise they had similar classes together. "We have 4 classes together. I'll walk to you to first period and point things out to you along the way."

"Really? Thats awesome thanks." Karui said with a bright smile. "Um do you by chance have a girlfriend, Naruto?" She asked shyly. Naruto could tell that Karui was feeling vulnerable. She was in a strange place with weird people. However he couldn't lie. He didn't want to lead this girl on.

"Yeah actually I do." Naruto said with a smile. "Her names Hinata. I'll introduce you. You guys will get along great."

"Oh... Well she's a very lucky girl." Karui's disappointment was obvious but almost immediately she tossed it aside. "So what's she like?" She asked brightly.

Naruto smiled brightly. "You're about to find out." He pointed behind her.

Karui turned and almost immediately felt her jaw slack open. Walking towards them was a busty girl with dark hair and flawless porcelain skin. The exact opposite of herself. The girl wore a black long sleeve shirt had a neck hole that was stretched to reveal her left shoulder and complimented her bust. She had bright acid washed jeans with a pair of what appeared to be high fashion shoes. Karui looked at herself and back to Hinata. I _never imagined Naruto's girlfriend to be so... Hot._ She thought to herself. She felt her insecurities wash over her as Hinata approached the two at the table. She took the seat next to Naruto and smiled as Naruto placed an arm around her. I _haven't a chance in Hell against a girl like that._

"Nata this is Karui." He pointed towards her and smiled at his girlfriend. He then intertwined his fingers with hers. "She's new here. I was hoping you could help me show her the ropes." Naruto smiled. "You're later than I thought."

"My dad had to stop and get gas." Hinata smiled brightly. She looked at the girl and extended her hand in confidence. "I'm Hinata Hyuga by the way."

Karui smiled and reached for Hinata's hand but immediately paused when there hands touched. "Wait." She said. "Hyuga?" She asked aloud. "Are you related to Hiashi Hyuga by any chance?"

Hinata was taken back by the question. Her father was a well known scientist but he was so famous that people outside the scientific community would know about him. "Yeah. He's my father." She said.

"No way!" She shook Hinata's hand furiously. Hinata was shocked by the sudden jerk and quickly pulled her hand away for fear her wrist might be dislocated. "Sorry." Karui said with an embarrassed smile. "I'm Karui Omoi. Dr. Omoi's daughter!" She said happily but in a calmer tone than before.

Hinata's eyes went wide and a smile widened on her face. "That's incredible! I had no idea Dr. Omoi had a daughter!"

"I had no idea Dr. Hyuga had a daughter!" She squealed.

Naruto cleared his throat, snapping both of the girls out of their joyous first meeting. "Sorry but i'm completely lost here. Who's Dr. Omoi?"

Karui looked at Hinata and then back to Naruto. "He's my father and partner with Dr. Hyuga. You remember I told you I moved here because my father got a new job?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I remember."

"Well that new job is my father is a Biochemist and specializes in biomechanics. We moved here so he could help Hinata's father finish the Byakugan. I don't know if you know of the machine or not Naruto."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I never mentioned it to you did i?" She asked worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know about the machine. Anyway, what does your father have to do with it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, my father is supposed to help it get through the Alpha and Omega phases of the trial process. After that it can finally begin trials in actual hospitals."

Naruto sat dumbfounded. "Wow that's incredible."

Hinata got up from her seat and smiled. "The bell's about to ring, we should get going to beat the rush."

Naruto got up and put his backpack on. He grabbed Hinata's bag before she could and placed it on his shoulder, Hinata smiled as he did so. "I'll carry this for you." She nodded and smiled.

Karui almost felt herself gag at the romantic atmosphere. "Alright you love birds. If you don't mind could you show me to my first period Naruto? You did promise." The group then started to make their way

"Sure thing." Naruto said with a smile. "First period is in A hallway. Lets see, our second period will be B Hallway. Instrumental Chorus and Acting is in the Fine Arts hallway. That's on the other side of the school. We have Biology in C Hallway and then we have lunch and the next period we have together so i'll walk you to those as well."

Hinata smiled. "We have 3 classes together. We have Chorus and English together and then Biology with with Naruto too."

"You play an instrument too Hinata? What do you play?" Karui asked.

"I play the piano. What about you?" Hinata asked

"Violin." Karui said. "Do you play classical?"

"I do. We actually have a spring show next month. If you talk to the teacher he might let you try out a little late. We did our try outs before spring break but if you show you got the stuff he should let you perform." Hinata said with a smile.

"That would be so awesome! Thanks."

"No problem." Hinata said.

The trio made their way to the central staircase of the school where they would have to part ways. Hinata's class was upstairs while Naruto and Karui's was still downstairs. Naruto smiled and handed Hinata her bag then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in Biology."

"See you. It was nice meeting you Karui." Hinata said climbing the first few steps of the case.

"Nice to meet you too." Karui waved as Hinata turned and made her way up the stairs towards her class. She turned to Naruto and the two made their way towards their first period math class. "So what's the teacher like?"

"Not too bad. He likes to make really corny jokes though. As long as you smile and nod he shouldn't have a problem with you." Naruto said.

"I think this is gonna turn out better than I thought." Karui laughed.

 **... Biology ...**

Dr. Kabuto tapped impatiently on his podium trying to get the class to settle down. "Alright everybody the bell has rung." He said adjusting his glasses once more. "I know you all are just thrilled to be here." Groans from around the room gave him his answer. "But we still have 3 months in school so try and pay attention. Your final exam is right around the corner." He said wagging his finger with a smile.

A kid flipping through his notebook raised his hand. "Where did we leave off Dr. Kabuto?" He asked.

"We we're just finishing Chapter 19: The Human Body. I'm gonna touch on Chapter 20: Genetics today." Dr. Kabuto said plainly. "Anything else before we move on?" No one said a word. Naruto looked around the room but didn't see Karui anywhere. Hinata sat behind him as always. "Alright dear, you can come in." Dr. Kabuto called. Naruto looked up and saw the door to the classroom click open. Karui stepped through the doorway in a hesitant manner but still expressed confidence. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." He said, stepping back so Karui could take the podium. There a few gasps from the guys and girls of the class at Karui's beauty. She was very attractive so it was no shock but it only seemed to cause Karui more discomfort.

"Uh... My name is Karui Omoi.." She swallowed, gathering courage for her speech. She always did dread public speaking. Everyone's eye's on her all at once, judging her every move. "I'm 17 years old. I moved here because my dad transferred jobs." She didn't know what else to say. She looked over to the teacher who looked at the girl with interest.

Dr. Kabuto, as always, smiled at the student. "What's your favorite dinosaur?"

The question caught Larue off guard but she knew the answer. "Uh... Velociraptor?" She said.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Red."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I read books and play the violin." She said, still confused by the questions.

"Excellent!" Dr. Kabuto said clapping his hands together. "Now lets find you a seat." He scanned the room, placing a finger over his bottom lip. "Ah, Naruto, is there anyone sitting next to you?"

Naruto look to the side of him and then back to the teacher. "No."

"Alright. You'll sit next to Naruto for the remainder of the school year." Karui grabbed her backpack and sat in the chair next to Naruto. She seemed content to sit next to someone she knew rather than a complete stranger.

Naruto smiled and leaned over. "Don't worry, he does that to all his students. Kinda like an icebreaker or something. He's a smartass but he's a pretty good teacher."

"Still... He's kinda weird."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. While Dr. Kabuto went to grab the day's lecture from his desk, Naruto leaned over to Hinata behind him. "Hey Nata."

She looked up from her notes. "Hmm?" She hummed in response.

"Have you noticed anything... Different about the people at school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Guys I don't know are coming up and talking to me... Girls I don't know acting like we're best friends or something. It's been happening all day."

Hinata chuckled lightly. "It's probably because you're dating me." She said with a smile. "You're becoming popular Naruto."

Naruto smiled but deep down he felt fear in his gut. He liked having people notice him but it felt... Forced. Like it wasn't for the ideal reason of sorts. He didn't know what to make of it.

… **Last Period …**

"So." Kakashi sat joyfully behind his desk. "My little Naruto has grown into a man has he?"

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said, adjusting himself on the desk he used as a chair. Like always, after school he sat and caught up with his favorite teacher Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi apparently just went to bars and hit on women and slept most of spring break. He claimed he had his fun and now preferred mellow evenings to the thrilling parties of his youth. "You just jealous because you're single."

Kakashi had a cocky smile on his face. "I still see more action than you Naruto. Even with a girlfriend."

"Not my fault. After everything that happened we kinda have to take it slow." Naruto pouted. "It's so damn hard too. You have no idea how much I want to... To..."

"Fool around?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi laughed. "I don't blame you. I'm actually pretty impressed you've actually stopped yourself before. It takes a lot of self-control to stop mid-makeout so you don't risk going too far." He placed his hands on the desk and smiled at the young man. "I have an good idea of what you're going through."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was in love once." Kakashi said. "It's just what you do. Though you do need to calm your hormones a little." Kakashi laughed.

"Whys that?"

Kakashi continued to laugh as he remembered himself at that age. "You haven't even been dating two weeks and you're already ready to blow." He said. "Most couples don't even go past kissing till the 3 month mark."

Naruto wasn't all that surprised. "Yeah I guess you're right. I should be spending this time getting to know Hinata." He said.

"You think?" Kakashi said with a sarcastic smile.

"I did make a new friend today." Naruto said happily. "Her name's Karui. I think she's in your class."

"Aw yes, Karui Omoi. Very bright girl. She's already read the books I have lined up for the rest of the year. So she knocked out every test I had for her in one class. Now I have nothing to really lecture her on, unless we talk about grammar and stuff which I even I hate to talk about. The principal did tell me to look after her though. Apparently her father has donated a lot of money to the school."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So the school is that biased?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's face straightened. "Naruto, one thing you have to learn about the real world is this: anything or anyone is biased for the right price." He said. "Personally, if I had a child and the money to spend I would probably do the same thing. Her father probably did it so his daughter wouldn't be bullied or be at a disadvantage from the kids who already had a head start." Kakashi sat back in his chair and sighed. "The world in an unfair place. Might as well do everything you can to give your kid a fair shot."

"Definitely." Naruto said.

"How's work going?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty good. Boring as always though. I start my old schedule back up again on wednesday so it should be pretty lively again."

"That's good. I remember my first job was a cashier at the grocery store. Now that was a stressful job." Kakashi said with a laugh.

"What made it so stressful?"

"Dealing with about 500 dollars at any given time and a manager breathing down your neck. The job itself was easy but the pressure from the managers and customers made it worse than it needed to be."

Naruto looked at the clock. "Oh man, it's almost 4 o'clock. I'm supposed to meet Hinata out front in a few minutes." Naruto got up from his desk chair and grabbed his bag.

"Better not keep the lady waiting." Kakashi said with a light chuckle.

"That's the truth." Naruto said with a smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Kakashi. I promised Hinata we'd hang out. Bye" Naruto said.

"See ya later." Kakashi said with a smile, waving and watching as his student once again walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed. "Now I have to get back to paperwork."

Naruto whistled a pleasant tone as he shuffled down the steps and towards the main doors where Hinata waited anxiously. Naruto couldn't help but noticed her distraught form as he approached. She stood, twisting her thumbs in a nervous manner and with a worried expression. "Hinata?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Naruto, thank God you're here. We have to go, now." She said tugging his arm. "My dad is outside now waiting to take us to the hospital." Hinata said, grabbing Naruto's right hand and leading him outside.

"Wait. Why are do we need to go to the hospital? Is everything okay? Did someone get hurt?" Naruto followed Hinata out the door, being pulled by the sleeve of his arm.

"It's Sakura. She skipped school today to go to the doctor to monitor the baby's growth. She just called me, there were some... Complications with the test." She opened the door to her father's car where he sat in the driver seat, worried unlike Naruto had ever seen. "I'll explain more when we we're on the road." She looked at her father.

* * *

\- What has happened to Sakura? Will Sasuke learn of his possible child's existence? How will Naruto's new found popularity affect his gentle nature? Who is Karui Omoi? Will she prove to be a valuable friend or another obstacle for the couple to overcome? WHY IS MY SANDWICH SO DELICIOUS?! Stay tuned!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again, the uploading date has been extended to about every 3 weeks to a month so I can lengthen each chapter.

\- Thanks for reading and as always, stay awesome Gotham.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 16 -

Naruto sat uncomfortably in the backseat with Hinata as Hiashi sat in the driver's seat. "Come on!" Hiashi said, waving his hand in the air angrily. "Why are you hitting your hitting your brakes for no reason?" He cried. Apparently, unbeknownst to Naruto, Hiashi had road rage. "The lights green!"

Hinata reached over and grabbed the Naruto's hand. "Sorry." She said under her breath.

Naruto smiled. "It's fine." He placed his hand on top of hers. He swallowed. "I hope Sakura will be okay."

"She will be. When we get there we can talk to the doctor and get the full story." She said, keeping her eyes on their folded hands.

The house looked in his rearview mirror. "We're turning into the hospital parking lot now. Are her parents there as well?" He asked.

Hinata looked up at him. "No, they're actually still on their way. They both had to leave work from downtown, so they have to get through rush hour first. They weren't exactly expecting Sakura to skip school either." She took a deep breath.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand. "Did Sakura call you?"

"She sent me a text. All she said was that the doctor wanted her to stay for observation because of her… complications." She said.

Hiashi put the car into park in front of the hospital entrance. "Hinata." He said. Hinata turned to him and waited for his answer. "I want you to know something. Hospitals are very private. They probably won't tell you where Sakura is or what her diagnosis is."

"You don't know that for sure, They should at least let us see her." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at Naruto who seemed more nervous and distracted by the situation than anything else. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on explaining everything to Hinata. "Listen Hinata. You and Sakura aren't blood related or legally related. The hospital has the right to refuse to give any information whatsoever. In fact, if they feel pressured, they can have you removed from the property. You have to play politics with these people." He looked at Naruto. "Claiming that it's not right or that you have a 'right' to see her will only make them uncomfortable."

"What does family have to do with this?" Hinata asked. "If we know her, what does it matter?"

"They won't believe you Hinata." Naruto interjected.

"What? Why not?" Hinata pulled her hand away from Naruto.

"Who's to say you're not some crazy stalker that's there to hurt her?" Naruto said. Hinata opened her mouth, but no words came out. She sighed and Naruto once again reached for her hand, which she accepted. "It's nothing against you." Naruto said calmly.

"You guys should get inside, though." Hiashi said. "I'll park the car." Hinata and Naruto unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the door. "She'll be in the Observation unit on the 3rd floor. She didn't have surgery so she shouldn't be sedated."

"Thanks dad." Hinata kissed Hiashi on the cheek. "I'll see you there." Naruto slipped out the door and Hinata soon followed. He closed the door behind her and the two made their way up to the large sliding glass doors at Hiashi drove away towards the parking garage.

Hinata and Naruto easily found their way to the 3rd floor, the elevator wasn't that far from the entrance and there was no one to stop them. No one seemed to question them until they stepped off the elevator and approached the rooms. Naruto felt anxious to see Sakura, but knowing she was alive and Hinata's cool exterior kept him calm. They were hand in hand as they as a petite nurse approached the couple and smiled. "Can I help you guys?"

"Oh, uh." Hinata said. "We're here to see Sakura Haruno."

"Follow me." She said with a pleasantness that seemed almost forced. She probably had to deal with pissy patients all day and forcing a fake smile was easier than going off on someone for asking stupid questions. She led them to the front desk on the 3rd floor and walked behind the counter while Naruto and Hinata followed from the front of the counter. "Alright." She said, sitting down and beginning to type on the computer. "What are your names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Can I see some I.D.?" Naruto fished around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet that had his School I.D. in it. Hinata opened her purse and found her wallet, pulling her School I.D. out as well. The woman looked over them and then once again went back to typing the suddenly stopped. She looked up from her screen and towards Hinata. "Did you say your last name is Hyuga?" Hinata nodded her head slowly. "It says that you're the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"It says here that I'm supposed to direct you to the Research Lab if you show up without an approved escort."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "What is she talking about Hinata?"

Hinata looked between the two of them. "My father conducts research here sometimes. This hospital is known for it's Radiology. He sometimes comes here to study their methods and techniques. Because this hospital is so close to the school, he sometimes has me walk here and wait in the front office until he could leave. Since he's not working today, I assumed I wouldn't be in the system."

The nurse looked uncomfortable. "The notice doesn't say whether or not to send you if he's working. Just to send you in general, if you're seen." She typed on the computer. "I'm sure it's just a security thing. We do have a Psych Ward so it's just a precautionary measure. I'm sorry, but I have to inform security that you're here." Naruto said when he noticed the woman reaching for the phone.

"Wait." He blurted out. Unfortunately for him, the nurse listened and turned to Naruto. He had no idea what to say, he had spoken out of impulse and now his mind went blank. "Can you please let us see Sakura before you call to have us escorted?"

The nurse chuckled. "They won't come and haul you away." She picked up the phone. "I just have to inform them that you're here. Once they know who you are, I can show you to the room. Normally you'd have to be family to see the patient, but unfortunately Ms. Haruno hasn't had any visitors so we have no one to confirm with. And since we know who you are, we can let you inside to see your friend." The couple looked physically relieved. "However." She said with a more serious tone. "I will be in the room while you're in there. Because you're not family, you have to be supervised while around healing patients." She typed the pa on the desk phone and held the receiver up to her ear. "Hey Rick." She said with a flirtatious smile. "I'm fine, how are you?" She paused. "Now come on that's a good thing." She said. "Alright." She paused again. "Alright. Keep it in your pants big boy." Naruto looked at Hinata and they both laughed silently at each other. "Anyway. I just want to inform security that we have a Mrs. Hinata Hyuga and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki here to visit a patient in Observation." She paused. "Alright... Alright, thanks Rick, I'll tell them." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Alright, he said you have an hour after that visiting hours are done for the day. I won't have to be in the room, but you need to come see me before you leave."

They both nodded. "Thank you." Naruto said with a smile of which the nurse returned.

"She's in room 309. Down this hallway," she pointed to her left, "and it'll be the last door on the right." The couple nodded and continued on their way. The nurse went back to typing as her co-worker, who had been overhearing the conversation, walked up to her and leaned over the counter.

"You know the story about that girl right? The patient in 309?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. It's so tragic."

The co-worker nodded. "It's just horrible. I've only heard of older woman having these kinds of problems. To be so young and still…" She trailed off.

"How old is she?"

"Barely 16. Girl may be 100 pounds soaking wet." The nurse tapped her fingers on the counter anxiously.

"Poor child. It's incredible. Something like this is too much for a girl like that to have to bear. When you think about it, it'd be almost too much for anyone to bear."

"I know what you mean. But the good thing is she'll survive. You gotta be strong in these kind of situations."

"That's more than we could ask for." The nurse got up from her seat and followed the couple as they made their way around the corner. "All we can ask for is to avoid the worst case scenario." The other nurse nodded and turned to continue her rounds down each door in the hallway, checking on the patients to make sure they were comfortable. The one's who were awake anyway.

Naruto and Hinata approached the door to Sakura's room and hesitated. Naruto went to knock, but was stopped as Hinata tugged on his arm. "What if she's asleep?" Hinata asked.

"She probably won't be. Not if she actually has a problem anyway. She's probably too scared to sleep.." Naruto said seriously.

The nurse jumped in front of Naruto and Hinata. "I'll go in first and make sure Ms. Haruno would like visitors today." She knocked softly on the door and without waiting for a response opened it to reveal a gowned Sakura in the fetal position, crying. "Ms. Haruno. You have visitors."

Sakura looked up from the place and stared at the couple behind the nurse. "They can come in." She said wiping her nose of mucus with her sleeve. "Hey guys." She sniffed. "How's it goin'?" She said with an obvious fake smile. Forced and tight against her face.

The couple stepped in hesitantly and were shocked at Sakura's figure. She seemed skinnier than normal, almost boney. Her hair was in shrivels and spread thin, while her bangs hung low on her face almost engulfing her eyes. Her glamorous clothes replaced by a tattered and wrinkled hospital gown. She laid in the bed, knees tucked into her chest as she let out a deep and troublesome sigh.

"Sakura." Hinata said in a whisper to herself.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said in a lively tone. He tried his best to ignore the heavy atmosphere and focus on helping Sakura. "How ya doin'?"

"Naruto." Sakura said with another fake smile. "How have you been?" She dodged the question and tried to focus on everything else but her problem. She sat up, using the pillows as support for her lower back. She seemed in pain at the simple act, but Naruto chose not to dwell on it.

"I've been great. School was pretty boring though." He said with a laugh.

Sakura noticed the nurse standing there and felt uneasy. She turned to her, "you don't have to stand there. These guys are my friends." The nurse smiled. Sakura was trying to be polite, but what she really meant was, "go away."

"Alright." The nurse said, taking the hint. She knew she couldn't be very far from the room, and truth be told she wasn't even supposed to leave the room, but she decided if she stood guard outside the door that should suffice. She knew this girl needed her space, especially with everything that had happened. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Sakura nodded and watched as the nurse left and shut the door behind her. After she heard the click she turned to her friends, but didn't say a word. Her eyes meet Naruto's then shifted to Hinata and then back again. Her mind was blank. Where to begin? What to say? What not to say? "You guys can sit in those chairs over there if you want." Sakura point to the chairs on the other side of the bed towards the window. The two stood silently for a second, staring at the pinkette, trying hard to look pleasant. They both moved and made their way to the chairs, their backs facing the window.

The three sat in silence. Naruto and Hinata held hands while they sat in the chairs while Sakura slumped in her sheets, staring at a blank spot on the wall. "Sakura." Naruto said, reaching his hand onto the edge of the bed to show he was compassionate about the situation. "What did the doctor say?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"He um... He said." Sakura paused. She was calm but obvious pain in her voice.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and gave her a small nod.

"He said," she took a deep breath. "He said I have scars." She placed a hand on her belly. "On the inside of my uterus. He told me it's something I was born with and it was unnoticed until they did an MRI. Apparently I was pregnant." She paused and gripped Hinata's hand tighter. "Um… So yeah. When the egg bonded with the sperm it couldn't stick to my uterus so it could continue to grow and… It died." Sakura inhaled a sob as tears formed in her eyes. She held back her sobs, but the tears fell without her ability to stop. "He said that I would be prone to continuous miscarriages for the rest of my life. That I can," her voice now on the verge of tears and in her throat. "He said I'll never be able to have children of my own." Hinata jumped from her seat and hugged Sakura who then began to wail into her friend's shoulder.

"We're here for you Sakura." Hinata patted Sakura's hair and shushed her silently to stop her crying. Hinata started to cry as well from the emotional atmosphere, having unconsciously placed herself in Sakura's position.

As the girls embraced themselves further and held each other closer as they continued to cry, Naruto felt it best to get up from his seat and leave the room. He had no way of understand Sakura's position and couldn't offer any reassurance. How could he understand having something as emotional as the ability to bear children stripped away in an afternoon? He looked back at them as he opened the door and began walking through the archway. He closed the door behind him and sighed as he did so.

"Is she doing okay?" Naruto turned to see the nurse now leaning against the wall, jotting notes on a clipboard.

"Yeah, she's fine. This is something I can't really help with. She needs Hinata on this one. All I can do is just be there." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah. Take it from me, guys aren't the best at cheering up girls. Typically the best thing you can do is just sit in there and be there. You can't do much, but your presence alone should give some support." The nurse went back to scribbling some notes and stared daggers at the clipboard. Naruto heard the sound of walking from down the hall. He turned to see it was Hiashi walking calmly down the hall, no longer looking as agitated as he did on the road.

"How's she doing?" He asked, walking up to Naruto.

"Good. I stepped outside because I felt they needed some time alone." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Good idea." Hiashi said with a low chuckle. "I'm not very good at consoling people in these kinds of situations."

"Me neither." Naruto said. "I just hope she'll be okay."

At this point the nurse looked up from her clipboard. "She'll survive. The biggest issue right now is her mental state. The doctor didn't keep her because of her physical condition."

"Why did he keep her then?" Naruto asked. It didn't make sense. If Sakura wasn't at physical risk, why would they keep her here under lock and key like a common criminal?

"Suicide watch."

… **Jiraiya …**

"What is that smell?" Tsunade asked with a smile as she walked in the front door and set her purse down on the kitchen table. Jiraiya stood over a stirring pot of stew and smiled as Tsunade walked into the kitchen. She giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might like some of my famous stew." Jiraiya said, trying to ignore Tsunade's hand being placed on his shoulder and bicep. "It's been a few years since I cooked it."

Tsunade smiled. "It smells better than I remember." Though, instead of smelling the air, she rubbed her nose on the back of Jiraiya's neck. "I didn't know I had the ingredients to make it."

Jiraiya laughed, "not a single thing." He said with a smile. "You've sure turned into a health nut."

Tsunade grinned. "Yeah, well, if working with stupid people all day has taught me anything..."

"Who? Patients? It can't be that bad." Jiraiya said, grabbing bowls from the cabinet.

Tsunade smiled and look Jiraiya dead in the eye. "I had a patient come in today, a middle - age man with his liver infected with bacteria. I had seen him about 3 days ago and I gave him a prescription for an antibiotic that has to be inserted rectally. He went away and just turned up today saying he still felt terrible and had stomach pain. I asked if he'd been taking the pills and he said yes. I asked if he had taken them today and he said no. So I asked him to take them so I could see how he took them. He then proceeds to pull out the bottle of pills and swallow them right in front of me. Taking a suppository orally is like hitting yourself because you have a headache." She gives him a smug grin. "That was just today too."

Jiraiya was pretty surprised. "Fine. Fine. People are incredibly stupid." Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's hand and kissed it gently. He looked up at her and smiled. "It'll be ready in about an hour. Go ahead and go get settled in for the night. It'll be ready by the time you're done."

"As you wish." She said with a cocky grin. Jiraiya watched as she strutted away in her hospital scrubs.

When she was out of view, Jiraiya pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he found his godsons contact. He sighed as he hit the "type-a-message" button. I hate ditching the kid for a second night, but I know he'll be fine. "I'm staying at Tsunade's tonight." He said aloud as he typed. "You're on your own for dinner."

Jiraiya shut his phone and went back to stirring the pot as he was lost in his thoughts. He heard the water switch on from the bathroom and he smiled.

Something as simple as just knowing where the person you loved was made his heart feel lighter. It was incredible. He'd been romantically isolated for so long that he forgot what it was like to be in love. It was addicting. She is addicting.

Jiraiya heard the water stop as he began pouring the soup into bowls and placing them on the bar to cool. He then proceeded to grab a packing container and filled the container up to the brim, closing it off with a lid and placed it in the refrigerator.

He took the large pot from the stovetop, then walked it over to the sink and began washing it with soap and water. As he finished and placed the pot out to dry Tsunade came out of her room with black athletic shorts on that hugged her waist line nicely with a loose fitting pink tank top that stopped just above her navel. "You look... Comfy." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I didn't feel like putting on clothes, but I figured I should at least be decent at dinner." She said with a devilish smile.

"Oh please." Jiraiya said, placing the bowls on the kitchen table. "Don't get dressed on my account."

"Shut up." Tsunade said with a lighthearted laugh. "I have to say. It is nice coming home to a loving wife with food on the table."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a seductive smile. "Are you calling me a woman?"

"Hmmmmm. I wonder."

"Well. I guess I'll just have to prove my masculinity later." Suddenly Jiraiya's phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out and saw the name on the screen. "Damn it Naruto." He looked at Tsunade. "It's Naruto. I'm gonna step outside and take this." Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya walked out the back door. "What's up Naruto? You're kinda cock-blocking me here."

"Ew. I could've gone my whole life without knowing that."

Jiraiya laughed. "What's up?"

"I need your advice Jiraiya. And…. This is gonna sound strange but could I also talk to Grandma as well about this?"

Jiraiya was a bit taken aback by the sudden request. It wasn't like Naruto to ask for advice. He always preferred figuring this out on his own, in a stubborn and stupid way. "Alright sure. Where were you thinking of meeting at?"

"Ichiraku's? I haven't eaten and neither has Hinata. Would you and Tsunade like to eat there?" Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Tsunade who began to eat her bowl of stew and sighed.

Such a waste. "Alright Naruto. We'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Jiraiya."

What is wrong with him today? Jiraiya asked himself before hanging up and walking inside and smiled when he saw Tsunade.

"This is great! I haven't eaten anything this good in a while." She said taking another spoonful.

"Yeah, about that." Jiraiya said, scratching the back of his head, trying to decide the best way to tell Tsunade about the sudden change of plans that didn't end in him getting punched…. Again.

* * *

\- What will Sakura do? Will Hinata and Naruto be able to console their torn friend? How will Sasuke react when he learns of his child's demise? Will Jiraiya get hit in the face? WILL I FIND A DATE FOR PROM IN TIME?! Stay tuned!

\- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a little (very) late, but always remember guys, always live like Larry!


	17. Chapter 17

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

\- 17 -

Jiraiya walked through the front entrance to Ichiraku's, holding the door open behind him for Tsunade. "This seems like one of those old Mom and Pop shops. And it's right around the corner from the hospital." Tsunade said with a smile. She was still irritated by the fact she was dragged away from a meal she had thought about for so many years. However, Jiraiya explained on the way over the situation. Naruto had asked to speak to them both which, in its own way, was enough of a reason for Tsunade not to be too mad. She only feared what Naruto could want to talk to them about.

"Yeah. Best ramen in town though." Jiraiya said somberly, distracted even. He looked around the restaurant and realized neither Naruto nor Hinata were here, in fact the place seemed deserted and void of life. Tsunade chose to ignore Jiraiya's sudden serious tone and continue on looking around the seemingly old yet neatly kept store.

"Hey Jiraiya!" The pretty girl behind the counter called. "Table for two?" Behind the counter stood a young girl, about the age of a college student, who typed away at her phone giggling and smiling to herself like a girl in love.

"We're waiting on Naruto and Hinata. Can we have two soda waters Ayame?" Jiraiya led Tsunade to one of the side tables and sat with his back facing the door.

"Sure." Ayame went to the back and brought out two glass full of soda. "Let me know when you guys are ready to order." She gave a lovely smile and walked back to behind the counter.

"That's Ayame. Daughter of the owner." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked around the restaurant. The tables were spotless with nice details engraved onto them and the entrance, though needing repair, looked well-polished. The outside of the restaurant looked ordinary and plain with a regular banner and sign. The inside was that of a respected restaurant while the outside didn't match at all. "Where is the owner?" Tsunade asked.

"In the back. Probably making noodles for the dinner rush. He's the main chef after all."

"Does this place get good business?"

"It makes pretty good profit. They usually are dead between lunch and dinner. I think that's why Naruto wanted to come here." Jiraiya said.

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked around once more. "Speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

Jiraiya pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number. "Let's see." The phone rang a few times, and Jiraiya felt anxious as he heard the ringing continue. "Come on Naruto."

"Hello?"

"Naruto." Jiraiya said, looking over to Tsunade who watched attentively. "Where are you?"

"Here." Jiraiya jumped as a strange pressure tapped on his shoulder. Naruto and Tsunade laughed as Jiraiya tried his best to reestablish his composure. "Sorry." Naruto said through his laughter.

Jiraiya looked to Tsunade for confirmation. "You could've warned me!" He said.

"What fun would that be?" Tsunade asked with a sarcastic smile.

"How did you get behind me? The door should've chimed when you walked in." Jiraiya asked, now taking deep breaths from his scare.

"It did." Naruto said with a smile. "You just weren't paying attention. You were distracted by the phone." Naruto pointed to the phone in Jiraiya's hand.

Jiraiya groaned. "I swear Naruto." Jiraiya noticed Naruto was alone. "I thought Hinata was with you."

Naruto's smile faded and he took a deep breath. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked over to Ayame who was still texting away. "Hey Ayame!" He said with a smile, obviously forced to appear friendly.

Ayame looked up and her eyes were met by the smiling blonde. "Hey Naruto!" She said with a smile. "You want the usual?"

"You know it. Give grandma and the pervert the same." He said. Naruto took his seat next to Jiraiya and Tsunade at the table as Ayame came out with a small cup of tea.

"It'll be out in a moment." Ayame said, setting the cup in front of Naruto then walking to the back to help her father make the food.

"So, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "What exactly is so important you interrupted our night together?" Jiraiya said in a sarcastic tone. He knew that Naruto had a serious matter but felt the situation could use a little humor or lightheartedness.

"You remember my friend Sakura right?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded, he didn't know her much be he remembered her name. Naruto looked at Tsunade who had a serious expression. "She went to the hospital today to get a pregnancy test. And instead they found that she had had a miscarriage."

Tsunade gasped. "That's horrible." Jiraiya nodded in agreement. The doctor in Tsunade started to show with sympathy behind her voice. "Do they know why?"

Naruto felt a tightness in his chest. "The doctor said she was born with scarring along her uterine wall... So the egg, even if it meets the sperm, can never attach to the wall and start to grow." Naruto said reluctantly.

"So she can never have children of her own." Jiraiya stated.

"She also will be prone to miscarriages throughout her life... Having to suffer the loss of a child repeatedly can really take its toll on someone." Tsunade said. She looked at Naruto who met her eyes quietly. "So why are you telling us this Naruto? We can't do anything."

"Well it was you who I really wanted advice from." Naruto said. "Being both a doctor and a woman, I was hoping you could give advice on how to deal with this. The doctor said this is irreversible."

"Yeah. A condition like this isn't treatable. Only manageable. It's something she'll have to live with." Tsunade said, placing her elbows on the table and hands in front of her mouth. She no longer had a sad expression but a serious and calculating one instead. "The best course of action would be comfort and understanding."

"That's it?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He didn't know what he expected to hear but he had hoped for more. "Nothing else?"

"There's nothing else we can do Naruto." Jiraiya said. "We aren't miracle workers. Tsunade might be a doctor but she can't cure everything."

Naruto slumped in his chair. He stared daggers at the cup in his hands. "I don't know what I wanted. I guess I just wanted some sort of final verdict."

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand. It was a grip one would associate with a mother comforting her child. "I know it sucks Naruto." Naruto looked at her hand on top of his. "But this is life. It's time you learned that."

Naruto sighed. "I know. I guess it's just being… I wanted to do something."

"You can do something." Jiraiya said with a small smirk. "Be there for her. That's more than most." Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "I can guarantee you that most of those so called "friends" of Sakura's won't be there for her. Being there for her in her time of need would be doing more than most already. Give her someone to go to and a shoulder to cry on." Jiraiya said. Tsunade smiled at him as she pulled her hands back to herself.

"She's on Suicide Watch right?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she has a nurse checking in on her every half hour."

"Then make sure you keep an eye out for her Naruto." Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes. "Someone might seem fine but appearance isn't everything. Sometimes the happiest people are really the saddest. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright guys!" Ayame came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Naruto snapped away.. "Here's your food." She set the bowls of ramen in front of each person and smiled. "I'll be behind the counter if you guys need anything."

"Thanks Ayame." Naruto said blankly, his mind still somewhere else.

"Yes thank you." Jiraiya said, already breaking his chopsticks.

"Thank you." Tsunade said with a friendly smile. After Ayame had walked away she broke apart her chopsticks and rubbed them together to avoid splinters. She dipped them into the soup and scooped together the noodles and lifted them into her mouth. Her eyes went wide. She swallowed. "This is amazing!" Tsunade said, covering her mouth to keep any food from escaping.

"Told ya." Jiraiya said happily. "Better than my stew?"

"So much!" Tsunade said.

"Hey!" Jiraiya exclaimed, pretending to offended. The two laughed and Naruto smiled at them. Jiraiya looked at him with pity. "Is Hinata with Sakura?" He asked with a more pleasant tone than before.

Naruto looked up from his bowl. "Yeah. She said she wasn't really hungry. She seemed too preoccupied right now with Sakura. Told her I was meeting with you. She just nodded." Naruto spoke.

Jiraiya was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of the door chime sounding as a nameless figure stepped through.

Ayame's voice cut through all them like a knife, a high pitch voice that was full of excitement. "Itachi!" The three turned to the door, wanting to know who the famous Itachi was. A man the spitting image of Sasuke walked through the door. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Classes were canceled today because the Professor is going through a divorce." Itachi laughed, showing a glimpse of his dark sense of humor.

"Wow that's lucky." She said, practically somersaulting around the counter to run up and hug him. She pressed her ear to his chest and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "How was your day?" She said, still holding tight.

"It was great. Business looks a little slow right now. Is it okay if I stay here and hang out?" Itachi asked with a smile. They parted and Ayame looked at Itachi in a loving manner.

"Sure thing. Have you eaten today?"

"No. I was running late so I had to skip breakfast." He held a hand to his stomach. "Wanna go grab a bite before the dinner rush?"

"Yeah. Let me go make sure tell my dad." Ayame ran back to the kitchen and the door close behind her. Itachi looked over to his side and smiled. "Hi." He waved at the stranger's sitting at the table. They looked like a normal family enjoying their day. The blonde teenager in the middle looked as though he had seen him lift a car. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "My name's Itachi. I'm Ayame's boyfriend."

Naruto was speechless. This man was the spitting image of Sasuke. His jet black hair hung past his ears and his eyes were the same pitch that seemed tactical and cold. The kind of eyes that always seemed to be thinking... Planning even. But that's impossible, everyone thought Sasuke was an only child! It has to be a coincidence, it has to be!

Before anyone could reply Ayame came through the door of the kitchen with a smile. "He said I have to be back in an hour." She noticed Itachi had been talking to her customers and smiled.

"Awesome. We can go to the new Barbecue place down the street." Itachi said extending his hand for Ayame to grab and the two interlocked their fingers.

Ayame turned to Naruto and everyone at the table. She looked up at Itachi. "Have you met my best customers?" She asked happily.

"Eh no. I was just introducing myself." Itachi said with a grin.

"Guys. This is my boyfriend Itachi Uchiha."

… Karui …

Karui Omoi sat on top of her grounded mattress. Her bed was just placed in her room last night so it still lacked the bed frame for added support. Her room was still the pearl white of freshly dried paint. Her walls were still bare, she had posters and calendars and pictures all in the boxes in the corner of her room. Her closet was nothing more than a shelf with a wooden railing to hang clothes on. The only real furniture was her bed shoved into the corner of her room and the desk placed on the opposite wall. Looking outside the window. Her laptop placed neatly on top, looking as if it were lonely having no surrounding decor or anything besides the lifeless wood of the desk. Most of her afternoon had been sorting boxes and finding her things among the countless boxes thrown together in a large pile. She finally found all her boxes and brought them up to her new room.

Karui felt like she was in the padded room in an asylum. White everywhere she looked, she needed to start hanging posters soon or she might get lost in these faceless walls. She fell to her back and stared up to her ceiling. Her ceiling fan spun at a low speed with the light of a bulb illuminating the room.

Her mind wandered from subject to subject, examining her first day at school. She thought of her classes, her teachers, her new friends, her old friends, and Naruto. Something about him made her uncomfortable. "He's so different. So genuine. Like he knows who he is and what he wants. He's also funny and smart. And his body... Oh I could see the outline of his muscles through his shirt! His pecs... His abs... Those strong arms... That yellow hair falling over his blue eyes... I have to stop thinking about this." She covered her face with her hands. "He has a girlfriend. I can't think of him like that... No matter how much I'd like to—"

"Karui!" She sat up at hearing her mother call from the downstairs kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

She walked to her door and opened it. Still flustered as if being caught doing something embarrassing she hesitated in answering. "Be there in a minute!" She yelled back. She stood hanging onto the door like it was the only thing keeping her up. Her mind went blank and she sighed as she stared off into the distance. The thoughts before still heavily hanging in her mind. She glided down the stairs, almost tripping over the unfamiliar turns and carpet bumps. She turned the corner and arrived in the kitchen to find her father setting the table and her mother stirring a small pot. The aroma of potato stew and freshly baked bread filled the air.

Karui's mother turned and smiled at her daughter. Her mother was a woman in her early 40's with dark red hair like hers but a paler skin tone. She also had green eyes instead of gold like hers. She was a direct woman and often too honest for her own good. In a way she acted as if she had no idea what lying was. No matter how devastating or troublesome a problem might be, she refused to side step her issues and chose to taken them head on. "I made some potato and beef stew with some french bread. Help your father set the table."

Karui did as her mother said and walked over to her father and took a stack of bowls and plates from his hands. "How was your first day?" Her father asked with a smile. He was a pleasant man in his late 40's with the same dark red hair as his wife and daughter but unlike Karui's mother, they shared the same golden eyes and tanned complexion. Karui always assumed she got her looks from her father but her personality from her mother.

"Not bad. I met some people today that are in the same classes as I am. It's a little soon to call them friends but it seems promising." She laid the last plate down and then the last bowl on top and smiled at her father. "You'll never guess who the girl was that I met today."

"Who would that be?" Her father asked, continuing to set the silverware down beside each bowl.

"Her name is Hinata." Her father looked at her with a blank expression. "Hinata Hyuga." Her father smiled brightly.

"Well how about that. I knew Hiashi had a daughter but I had no idea she was in high school. And in the same grade as well. What a small world." Her father said setting down the last spoon.

"She also has a boyfriend names Naruto. He's really nice. He was the one I actually talked to first." Karui said with a smile.

Karui's mother brought over the pot and set it down in the middle of the kitchen table. "That's nice dear. I'm happy to see you're being social instead of introverted."

"Yes." Her father added. "I'm sorry to make you move again Karui." He looked at his wife. "Both of you." He added before looking back to his daughter. "But this is the last time, I swear. You'll be able to stay here until graduation." Karui's heart lifted when her father's words finally reached her. The thought of staying with friends, to have friends. It was something Karui found difficult to wrap her mind around. Like starting a new hobby or activity. The lack of knowledge was frightening yet exciting.

Karui's mother pulled out her chair and scooted herself forward. "To be honest I wouldn't mind moving after Karui graduated and moved out."

Karui's father smiled and grabbed a large piece of bread from the middle of the table. "Where is that?"

"I hear Hawaii has a great medical research lab." She said smiling.

"Europe does too." He said proudly.

Karui smiled. "Fine, just leave me here why don't you."

They all laughed. "You'll be in college. So don't worry, we'll wait until you move out." Karui's father said with a smile.

Dinner continued as every dinner did. Conversation and laughs. Her father tried doing something silly with his food or silverware and her mother making jokes at him for being immature and Karui provided commentary. Karui always looked forward to eating dinner with her family. It felt comfortable and relaxing and created a sort of euphoric atmosphere, like they were the only ones in the world. Secretly, she hoped in vain that that feeling would never fade.

Karui decided tomorrow she would at least get Naruto and Hinata's numbers. She needed some people to talk to, and her friends from her old school already stopped texting her back. It wasn't anything new, usually when she moved away her so called "friends" stopped caring about her. So every other year when she moved she'd have to ask for new numbers and learn to talk to them quickly. Karui was used to this, in a way it made her more able to socialize with a variety of people.

That's what I'll do. Her mind flashed to Naruto's smiling face and she blushed as she quietly went back to eating her meal.

…Hinata…

Hinata shushed Sakura quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair to calm her. Sakura stopped crying around the time Naruto left about 30 minutes ago but since then Sakura remained motionless. She refused to detach herself from Hinata.

Hinata couldn't imagine the pain Sakura was dealing with. To have lost a child and then to be told she'll never be able to have children was beyond her comprehension. However, as far as Hinata was concerned, Sakura was incredibly strong. It was one thing after another for her. First she found out Sasuke cheated and broke up with him, then dealing with herself during that ordeal with Naruto, and finally this. Slowly... Sakura's world was crumbling beneath her.

Hinata licked her lips. "Everything will be alright Sakura." She said quietly in her ear.

Sakura rustled. "Yeah." She barely spoke. It was quiet and her voice was hoarse. "It just... Hurts..."

"It will." Hinata said, continuing to run her fingers through the pink locks. "But you won't be alone. I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Sakura tightened her grip. "Thank you." She sighed slowly.

There was a light tapping at the door before it opened. Sakura and Hinata pulled apart as the artificial light from the hallway seeped in. It was the doctor who had performed Sakura's procedure. "Am I disturbing anything?"

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "No," she wiped a tear and then insufflated quickly, "please."

The doctor quietly walked in and shut the door behind him. He noticed Hinata sitting on the bed with Sakura and he smiled gently, trying to seem friendly. "Would you excuse us please?" He directed it at Hinata, phrasing it like a question but really demanding that she leave so he could speak to Sakura privately.

Sakura squeezed Hinata's hand but let go. She nodded, giving Hinata the reassurance she needed to get up from the bed and leaving outside the door, listening as Sakura spoke. "What's wrong doctor?" Hinata's answer was the clicking sound of the door shutting close.

"How's she doing?" Hiashi sat on a bench in the hallway and looked up at his daughter. He noticed her makeup was running down her cheeks and darkened around her eyes. She looked as though she'd been crying. He chose not to mention it.

"She's doing better. It's all a matter of time now. Time is the only thing that will really make her feel better." Hinata said, wiping her cheek. She looked down and saw a black streak imbedded into her sleeve. It was masquara. "Oh God." She said aloud, looking to her father who smiled contently.

He got up from his seat and suddenly hugged his daughter. Hinata's eyes went wide with shocked at her father's sudden action but quickly gave in to the embrace. It was very often when he hugged her but everytime he did it was full of passion and understanding. "I'm so proud of you Hinata." He said quietly. "You're so kind and amazing… I don't say it enough but, I'm happy to call you my daughter." He pulled away and smiled at Hinata who was stilled trying to process what just happened. "There's a bathroom around the corner, go wash up. After the doctor gets done we can say goodbye and you can get home and sleep."

Hinata made her way to the bathroom and quickly blotted her face so to clear her complexion. As she was walking back she say the doctor walk out of the room with a frown plastered on his face. "Is everything alright?" Hinata asked.

The doctor turned and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not at liberty to say. I cannot discuss Ms. Haruno's information without her consent."

Hiashi jumped in. "Thank you doctor." He said with a half-smile, shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem." He looked from Hiashi back to Hinata. "All you can do now is be there for her." He said before walking back down the hall towards the nursing station where nightshift nurses were beginning to arrive.

Hinata looked at her father who nodded and reached for his keys. "I'm parked on level 3. I should be fairly easy to spot." He said as he made his way to the elevator on the other side of the hall, leaving Hinata to say her goodbyes.

Hinata opened the door slowly to find Sakura in an upright position, hunched over and staring at the blanket. "Sakura?" Hinata snuck over to Sakura just as she looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She said with a teary smile.

"What'd the doctor say?" Hinata asked, placing a hand on Sakura's back.

"He just… Wanted to talk about the medication I'll be taking and stuff. It just hurts to be reminded of everything." Sakura sighed. "I'm fine though. I just want to get some sleep."

Hinata reached across the bed and hugged Sakura tightly. "I have to go home now but I'll be back soon." She said. Sakura's grip tightened light she didn't want to let go of Hinata's embrace.

"Alright. I'm gonna got to sleep Hinata. I'm tired." Sakura's grip lessened and she leaned back, falling softly onto the bed.

"Good night Sakura." Hinata got up from the bed and walked towards the door, looking back for a moment as to reassure herself that her friend was still there. "I'll be back tomorrow after school. I promise." Sakura didn't respond. Hinata turned and shut the door behind her, pulling out her cell phone and sending a quick text to her boyfriend who disappeared an hour before.

Leaving the hospital now. Hope dinner went okay, text me when you can. - Hinata

* * *

\- How will Sakura deal with this horrible condition? What will Karui do about her feelings towards Naruto? Will she try to move in on Hinata's territory? How will Naruto react to meeting Sasuke's brother Itachi? WHY DID MY CAT DECIDE TO FALL ASLEEP ON MY LAPTOP AS I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING?! Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

\- This chapter does have a time skip in it.

\- Italics are used for thoughts and emphasis on words.

\- Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **\- 18 -**

Naruto sat motionless in his chair staring at the figure before him. _Uchiha?_ He thought. _There's no way... I thought Sasuke was an only child... It has to be a coincidence... I has to be._

"This is my friend Naruto." Ayame said with her usual bright enthusiasm.

Itachi began to reach his hand out to shake Naruto's hand until he froze. His eye's went wide for a quick second, capturing Naruto's bright blue eyes in his deep black eyes. They seemed bottomless with the lack of reflection in them, like staring into a monster. Someone without conscience. It was at this moment Naruto noticed the sun beginning to set, illuminating Itachi's face... Finally Naruto noticed it, connecting two and two together. His jawline, his muscles, charming smile. It was like looking at Sasuke 5 years from now. Itachi's face flipped on a dime and he continued to reach around the table and shake Naruto's hand which he instinctively did the same. "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki is it?" Itachi's cool voice and calm expression for some reason made the awkward situation feel more comfortable to Naruto. Itachi was a real politician. Someone able to defuse even the most uncomfortable situations with nothing more than his smile and a firm handshake.

"Yes." Was all Naruto said, still mesmerized by Itachi's incredible gaze.

Itachi's winning smile once again flashed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He squeeze his hand and for a split second, his expression faded and he had a sullen look. "And on behalf of my brother, i'd like to apologize." He said quietly. He pulled away and began to shake Jiraiya and Tsunade's hands, saying how pleased he was to meet them and exchanging pleasantries. He then took Ayame's hand in his and smiled before the two made their way out.

"Bye! Hope to see you guys again soon." Ayame waved before leaving.

"So." Naruto said, still trying to make the connection between Sasuke, the ill mannered bastard that beat him within an inch of his life, and itachi, the well mannered older brother who seems to be actually considerate of others. "What else can I do?"

… **2 months later: 1 week before prom …**

"Sakura!" Hinata called from outside her apartment. "Sakura hurry up or we're gonna miss the sale!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled, grabbing her pants from the her closet. She paused when noticed herself in the mirror. Immediately her eyes were drawn to her inner thighs. Bright red streaks laced their way up and down like the chalk marks in a jail cell used to count the days. She was embarrassed of them and yet she was proud at the same time. She rubbed her fingers up her thigh and felt the familiar pattern of cut skin. The pain from each cut made her feel alive again. It made the hollowness inside feel less... Present. She knew it was wrong but the rush she felt when the blade sliced through her skin and the wet trail left behind from her blood was addicting. The act itself was addicting.

Sakura quickly jumped into her dark blue jeans and rushed outside to meet Hinata. "Ready to go?" Hinata greeted with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Sakura said trying to return the smile. The two made their way out of the apartment building and down to the parking lot. The store was just a few blocks from Sakura's house so a good 10 minute walk.

"So are you excited for prom?" Hinata asked, trying to fill the silence. There had been a lot of silences these last few months. Ever since Sakura's miscarriage, she started distancing herself, not physically but emotionally. She was always spacing out or just doing something quietly. The pink haired girl who laughed and smiled, started to slowly fade away. She and Naruto did what they could, constantly texting her, making it a point to hang out, and other small things. It was all they could do. No one else seemed to care or worry about Sakura, even though news of her miscarriage spread like wildfire.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. Kinda wish I could skip it though." Sakura smiled. "Stay home and order a pizza, watch some tv and relax. That sounds more enjoyable."

"Never thought i'd hear you say you wanted to stay home. You were always a real partier." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura was consistently in a dark mood. It'd become routine for them, Sakura would drag herself everywhere acting as if nothing was wrong and Hinata would dance around her dark mood with humor and fake laughter.

"Yeah." Sakura said with a frown.

Hinata looked over to her friend and brushed her shoulder. "Hey, you got that Prom Queen thing in the bag, okay? You're a _Junior_ nominated for Prom Queen. Personally I think that's amazing." Hinata smiled brightly. It was true in fact, Sakura's break up with Sasuke resonated throughout the school. Sakura's forced kiss on Naruto suddenly seemed justified when rumors of Sasuke's cheating actions surfaced. Girls came out from all corners to testify. Though Sasuke was still known around school as a two timing slut, it only seemed to attract even more woman to him. Except now he made no effort to hide his _'conquests',_ as he called them.

Naruto's popularity raised as well when rumors that he and Sasuke beat each other to a bloody pulp. The rumors were never confirmed as Naruto and Sasuke avoided each other it seemed like. It was mostly Sasuke though, any time Naruto would step into the room he would step out without hesitation. This only made the rumors worsen.

Sakura managed to form a quick smile. "It's just a popularity contest. Nothing really to get worked up about."

"Not true." Hinata said in a fake gasp. "You're the first Junior in our school's history to be nominated. That's how awesome you are." It was true, usually the only way for Juniors to attend prom was to be invited by a senior. Now, sakura was able to attend because of her nomination. Hinata and Naruto managed to work out a deal with Neji and Tenten. Neji would bring Hinata as a "date" and Tenten would bring Naruto as a "date". Hinata and Naruto had to agree to pay for their hotel and dinner that night, a dinner they weren't even going to be apart of. But they both knew it would be worth it to see Sakura be crowned at Prom.

"It should be fun, dancing and laughing, it'll be nice." Sakura said in a monotone, as if she were a robot set to automatically respond to anything Hinata says. "Have you thought of what you'll wear to impress Naruto?"

"Not sure yet. He still hasn't asked me what i'm wearing so i'll make sure it leaves his jaw on the floor." Hinata giggled.

Sakura managed a genuine smile but it quickly faded when her mind reminded her that she was to be alone at prom. Popularity came with a price apparently, no one was brave enough to ask out the popular girl.

"The store is just across the street." Hinata said grabbing Sakura's hand. "Let's hurry."

Hinata pulled as the two ran alongside the crosswalk towards the shop. The pair walked through the door and saw the store mostly empty. "Why is it so empty? Prom is right around the corner." Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid the new store chain across town is stealing my business." The man behind the counter said. He had long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes and he wore a bright green shirt with gray skinny jeans that showed a fair amount of skin, revealing his navel. "Such a shame, I always dreamed about opening my own clothing shop. Selling the best brands of dresses, purses, shirts. Oh it was going to be so amazing. But my little shop can't keep up with that stores prices."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura said. She quickly smiled. "Yeah. Well you have two girls who are looking for prom dresses." She said lightly.

"Oh you're right. I shouldn't fret anyway, ironically the same company offered me an executive position. My little store put up a fight, but in the end it lost." He smiled and sighed. "They know how well I ran my business and wanted me as Chief of Finance. Choosing what goes in and out of stores, keeping up with the latest trends and what not. 6 figure salary I might add!" He said with a bright smile.

"That's amazing!" Sakura said while Hinata stared, shocked at Sakura's sudden change in attitude. Hinata had been trying to get a hint of enthusiasm for a while and her she is faking it. Hinata felt a pain in her chest at her inability to cheer her friend up, yet here she is faking it as if nothing were wrong. So Hinata had to pretend she didn't notice at the risk of Sakura drifting further away.

"Anyway darlings." The man clapped and strutted over to them. He tucked his left arm under his right then placed a his right hand under his chin and looked the girls up and down from head to toe. "Very nice. You girls have amazing figures. Come, let me show you what I have. I think you'll like it." He led the girls into the store and brought them to the front near the register. "The name's Deidara by the way."

"My name's Hinata." Hinata smiled and gestured to her right. "This is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said with another smile that made Hinata's chest tighten again.

"Well Sakura, Hinata, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for prom dresses." Hinata said. "Preferably something that leaves my boyfriend stunned."

"Well you alone should stun him Hinata." Hinata giggled flattered. "But I think I have something in mind, it just came in a few days ago and it looks like it is in your size. And trust me when I say, it'll drive that man of yours nuts." He gave a quick laugh at his joke and turned his attention over to Sakura. "And what kind of dress were you hoping for Sakura?"

"I'm running for Prom Queen. I need something that'll make everyone stop and stare." Sakura said plainly.

Deidara leaned over the counter and placed his hands in front of his mouth. "Yes." He jumped off the counter and ran to Sakura's side, a smile stretched across his face. "I know what you have to wear! Your beauty will be an explosion!" He waved his arms in the air for effects making both girls laugh. "Alright. Both of you, come back here and I will find those dresses for you." Deidara led both girls to the back storage room and then towards the back of the room were 5 boxes laid off to the side. Deidara took another thinking pose before turning back to the girls. "Hinata, here is your dress." And he handed her a large cardboard box and then to turned to Sakura. "And here is the Prom Queen's dress."

Hinata and Sakura both opened their boxes and were amazed. "These are beautiful!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Hinata looked up. "These are amazing Deidara... I'm sorry but there is no way we can afford these."

Deidara smiled. "Try them on first. If they fit, we'll haggle. If not, we'll find something that'll fit you."

 **... Naruto ...**

"Tell me again why I have to come with you?" Naruto groaned as Neji gave him a death stare as they entered the suit shop.

"Because there is no way in hell you are wearing that... Abomination you call a suit." Neji scowled. "You're dating Hinata, and even if I have to dress you myself, you're gonna dress like a _real_ man." Neji felt his eye twitch. He was still infuriated that Naruto was walking Tenten into Prom. They had to to get in and it made his blood boil. Neji wasn't a very jealous person, he didn't explode or pick fights when guys attempted to flirt with Tenten, but it definitely soured his mood. However, more than anything he hated when other guys touched her. Words are one thing but for someone else to touch her skin made Neji almost blush with anger. What he hated even more though was Naruto's complete ignorance of fashion. The guy was planning to wear an old pair of blue jeans with a buttoned up shirt. Without a tie!

"I can dress myself." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Apparently not if you were going to a dance in blue jeans and a stained shirt." Neji said, grabbing an overcoat from the rack. "Large?"

"Yeah." Naruto reached out his arm to grab the hanger. "Look, Neji, I can't afford something like this."

"And don't look so mad. My uncle gave me his card to buy a suit." Neji said, sounding somewhat calmer than before. "The dressing room is over there. Go see if it fits and i'll find the rest of your outfit. You're wearing a black suit."

Naruto turned on his heels and marched over to the closet like dressing room. "God damn it." Naruto said with minor disappointment. He hated relying on others for help but knew he could never afford this suit himself. He exhaled slowly and slumped against the changing room door. He loved the idea of looking nice for prom but hated using another person to do so. Even if they were willing, it made Naruto's conscience cry out in guilt. He sighed and took the overcoat off the hanger and put it on. It was too small in the arms but was a perfect fit around the stomach. He buttoned it and felt the fabric around his shoulder tighten, he'd have to find something with wider shoulders.

"How's it fit?" Naruto jumped when he heard Neji's voice on the other side of the door.

"Tight around the shoulders but good around the stomach." Naruto replied.

"Alright. We'll get something with a larger width." Neji said. "Open the door and let me see." Naruto did as he was told and unlocked the door. Neji looked him up and down and the nodded. "Alright, we're gonna get you something wider and with longer sleeves." He handed Naruto a button up shirt, a pair of slacks, a black tie, and leather shoes. "Try all this on. You don't have to tie the tie, you just have to make sure that the tie is at least as tall as you are so it's the right length."

"I'm assuming I have no choice in any other this?" Naruto asked under his breathe.

"No, you don't." Neji said sternly.

Naruto sighed and went back into the little room, locking the door behind him.

After Naruto tried everything on, he looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled because he looked great. He silently compared his look to the aristocrats he would see in the movies attending a grandiose celebration of some up and coming politician, wearing a suit worth thousands. He smiled, he felt handsome and confident. Even if the suit he was wearing was a fraction of the cost he compared it to, he loved it nonetheless. "Yeah, this all fits." Naruto called from the room.

"Let me see." Neji said.

Naruto opened the door and walked out, watching as Neji smiled. "Looks good, now we just have to find a jacket and a watch and you'll be all set."

"A watch?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my uncle told me to get you one so you'd have a nice watch for the dance." Neji said calmly.

"Neji… This is all so much. I can't even begin to know how I can pay you and your uncle back…" Naruto's words trailed off, he didn't know what to say or how he was to react to everything.

Neji frowned. "Naruto, you make Hinata happy. We are doing this so you can continue to make her happy. My uncle is wanting to buy you the watch as a thank you for making her happy. We are buying the suit because you need one for the dance, I refuse to let you show up looking like a blind man picked out your outfit."

Naruto smiled, remembering the outfit he was prepared to go in. He was so happy he could look like he belonged with a girl like Hinata. "Alright, let's finish up and get out here. Shopping drains my energy, how do Hinata and Sakura do it?"

"I have no idea." Neji smiled.

 **… Sasuke …**

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said." Sasuke's mother tightened the tie around her son's neck. "And, it's important for you to get out and socialize. I don't know why you've spent so much time at home recently but I'm worried. Before your father and I left, you were always out and about with friends, but recently all you've been doing is going to school, coming home, working out, playing video games, and then going to sleep. You'd think you were under house arrest or something." Sasuke laughed awkwardly, he and Itachi had somehow managed to keep Sasuke's house arrest a secret. Sasuke was never without loose pants or high top sneakers and the fact that his parents never really looked at his feet was an added bonus. "You're going with your senior friends to the prom, plus we already paid for the ticket so you're going as their guest even if we have to drag you there by your ankles." His mother said, continuing to hem the lower pants leg of Sasuke's slacks.

Itachi officially moved back home after much lecturing from their parents. They were disappointed in him for never calling after he left, but their father quickly changed his tune when he heard Itachi's plan for continuing his legacy. It made their father proud and they almost immediately agreed to allow him to move back, not that their wasn't enough room in their home to begin with.

"I just haven't wanted to go out." Sasuke countered.

Sasuke's mother jumped up. "Do you need to see a therapist?" His mother held the back of her hand to Sasuke's forehead. "Yeah don't feel like you have a fever."

Sasuke gently pushed his mother's arm aside, "I'm fine mom. It's just I haven't felt like going out that much after Sakura and I broke up. We used to always go placed together but now it doesn't sound that enticing without her."

Sasuke's mother sighed. She remembered when she first heard of their break up. It broke her heart to see her baby so torn. "Yeah, break-up's can be hard. Before I met your father, I used to have real bad ones."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

His mother stopped fidgeting with Sasuke's outfit and thought for a second. "The one I remember best happened when I was about twenty years old. I had been dating this guy Minato for about four years, we were high school sweethearts. He and I were in a long distance relationship for a majority of that relationship. When we graduated high school we both went to different universities. He went to a school that was about eight hours by car, so needless to say we slowly drifted apart. Well sometime in March after about eleven months of long distance, I get a phone call out of the blue from him, saying he doesn't think it's working and that we are just delaying the inevitable. I was so distraught, I layed in bed for weeks until a few of my friends got me out of bed, forced me to clean myself up, and dragged me to a club to dance the night away. We ended up going every night for a few nights afterwards and I dated here and there for about two and a half years but eventually I met a really special guy." Sasuke's mom smiled. "Practically the only guy interested in what I had to say and wasn't looking for just a one night stand. That man, two years later, became my husband, and seven years later became your father." Sasuke's mom's smile was bright with joy. "A really low point in my life turned into one of the happiest moments." She paused for a second. "All it takes is one good push to change your life forever."

Sasuke smiled at his mother's story. "Say, whatever happened to that Minato guy?"

"I ran into him a few years after your father and I were married. I was pregnant with Itachi at the time. We were out shopping for baby cloths in a stripmall, and he was there with a really pretty redhead hanging on his arm. He seemed genuinely happy. We both made eye contact and smiled at one another. I like to think we both acknowledged that what happened was for the best, and to leave the past where I belonged. I never saw him again after that." Sasuke's mother motioned for him to undress. "Alright, now that we know everything fits we can iron and clean it so it's ready for the dance."

"I wonder how things would have been different if you guys hadn't broken up." Sasuke said as he took his vest off.

"I prefer not to think about 'what-if's'." She said. "I make the best of what hand I was dealt, and try not to make any stupid mistakes." She shrugged. "It tends to work in my favor more than if I went around kicking and screaming about what I wanted." She smiled

"Yeah." Sasuke said, thinking about the mistakes he's already made.

"The thing i, life doesn't care what _you_ want. You're given your hand, you might as well make the best of it." She smiled at her son.

"You really like gambling analogies." Sasuke said jokingly.

His mother smiled, it'd been awhile since she saw her boy seem so… Hopeful. Maybe he was slowly starting to become like how he was. "Everyone has their hobbies son, it's not nice to judge." She smiled.

"Just so long as you don't lose the house in a bet." Sasuke laughed as he went into the other room to take his slacks off where he quickly put on jeans before walking back to hand his mother the slacks.

After his mother had taken his clothes away Sasuke went to his room and flopped down onto his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered what his life would have been like if his mother had stayed with that guy instead. As his consciousness faded he rejected the thought, knowing how lucky he is to have the family he has now rather than alone like he knows so many are.

Sasuke's mother folded the clothes before setting them on the rack to be ironed and hung for the dance. Her mind flashed to Minato. _Wow, I haven't thought of him in years._ She thought back to the smiled she shared with him that day. _I wonder how he's doing now-a-days._

* * *

A/N: I will finish this story. I started this back in high school and I thought I would have it finished by college, but little did I know that working full time and going to school makes it difficult for hobbies and friends. However long it takes me, I will finish this. I know the feeling of starting to enjoy a story only to learn it's been abandoned. I won't do that to any of you.

Will Sakura win Prom Queen? Will Sasuke be there, and will he ruin the special moment? Whatever happened to Karui? Does Naruto even know how to dance?! Will it take forever for me to update this story?! Stay tuned!

Until next time, thank you!


End file.
